After The Darkness
by KyoshiWarrior1997
Summary: AU. The events after the Star Forge. Characters from KoTOR I and II. Also new characters. Enjoy! LSM RevanxBastila LSF ExilexAtton. This is story is a what if Revan never left
1. Prologue

**After the Darkness**

**A/N: Hi guys, this is the second grammar check for all my stories, sorry if I had been changing the stories a lot, but I haven't had time to really write my ideas. I hope this is the definitive version!**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

The wind was blowing across the seashore of the Rakata's homeworld, the sound of the waves crashing with the ships wreckages dominated the air, at the distance, the music from the victory celebration could be heard.

The sun was setting, a tall, muscular figure was looking the ocean sitting on a rock, he was thinking about the future, he had defeated Malak, saved the Republic and was proclaimed the Prodigal Knight. But he was worried about the reaction of the rest of the Republic, he was known by the name of Darth Revan, once a hero of the Mandalorian Wars and a renowned Jedi Knight, who fell to the Dark Side and started a war to conquer the Republic, but he was betrayed by his own friend and apprentice; Malak. He was saved by a padawan named Bastila Shan, with the help of the Council; they reprogrammed his mind with a new identity; Conner Desman, a smuggler who was found Force-sensitive. He was trained and was sent to discover the star maps, in his journey he made new friends and fell in love with the person who saved his life.

When the team was capture by the_ Leviathan, _Conner found out the truth, he was Revan, the former Dark Lord, he confronted his old apprentice, but Bastila sacrificed herself to give the team time to escape, in the days that followed, he barely ate and slept. When he saw her again at the top of the Rakata temple, she had fell to the Dark side, there he made his decision: he was no longer Darth Revan, he was a servant of the light. He confronted her again at the Star Forge, he was able to return her to the light, and he proved that their love was stronger than darkness or the light. Finally, he confronted Malak. Malak saw the truth in his last moments. After Malak's death and the Star Forge destruction, the galaxy was at peace for now.

"You should be celebrating. You have saved the Republic." A voice behind him said.

"I don't feel in a party mood." He answered still looking the ocean.

He felt two hands on his shoulders, he placed his hand over one of the hands on his shoulders. "Revan, what's problem?" Bastila asked him.

"Nothing, I was just thinking." He answered.

Bastila walked to face him, she sat on a rock near him. "Revan, don't lie to me. I know something is bothering you. I can sense it." She said.

Revan sighed and said "Yeah, I'm worried about the reaction of the other Jedi who knew me as Darth Revan. They will see me as a stranger, they will not trust me easily again in a long time."

Bastila took his hand in hers. "Revan, my love, listen to me, both have made awful things in our time in the Dark Side, it will take a time to them to see us like the persons who saved the Republic." She said.

"Yeah, I know, but you didn't killed thousands of people, or conquered worlds, even worse, you didn't betrayed them when you was supposed to protect them." He said holding her hand tighter.

"Revan, don't blame yourself, you were redeem, you are now a true servant of the light as I am." She said and lifted his head meeting his eyes. "We will get through this together."

He gave her a weak smile and placed his hand on her cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too."

They stood up and kissed; after they broke apart they stayed in silence a few minutes.

"Come, let's take a walk." Bastila said

Revan smiled and they walked hand in hand along the beach, enjoying the moment.

* * *

><p><strong>Unknown Planet… <strong>

A soldier is walking down the corridors of the Academy, he was summed by his Master.

"My Lord, they won, the Republic won." The soldier said kneeling in front of his master.

"How they won?" The voice of the master said. He was looking through the window.

"With the help of the Former Dark Lord Revan, he led them to victory." He answered.

"Revan, huh? Well that changes everything. We have a change of plans, contact my other comrades." The master said still looking through the window.

"As you wish my Lord." The soldier answered. He left the room and went to the communications room.

* * *

><p>Revan and Bastila were sitting on the beach watching the sunset, Revan was embracing her from behind.<p>

"It's beautiful." He said.

"What is beautiful? Me or the sunset?" She said with a tone of sarcasm on her voice.

"Both." He answered and kissed her on the top of her head.

Bastila smiled, but soon she became worried about the Order, what if they forbade them to be together? She finally had admitted her feelings, and she didn't want to be apart from him.

"Are you okay?" Revan asked.

"No. Revan, what if the Council tells us that we can't be together?" She asked.

"Don't worry; I have already talked with Master Vandar about the two of us." He answered.

"What did he tell you?" She asked.

"He said he's going to talk with the other members of the Council, and also he wished us the best of luck." He answered.

"That's good to hear. I could not bear to have you away." She answered placing her hands on Revan's arms.

"Neither do I." He answered and kissed her on the cheek.

They stood up and returned to their companions, they danced and talked with them, they were relieved that everything they went through was over. The crew spent the night at the Rakata's homeworld, they would be leaving in the morning.

* * *

><p><em>The corridors of the Academy were cold and dark. A group of Jedis were walking with their lightsabers ignited, they didn't know what they were facing, the only thing they knew was they needed to rescue a fellow Jedi. They entered in the main training room of the Academy, there, a tall figure was waiting. The Jedis could not see him well, but it was clear he was a Dark Lord.<em>

"_Where is he?" Bastila asked, she was with the Jedi group._

"_Poor, poor child. You came here looking from him trying to save him. But the truth is that you have arrived late." The Dark Lord said, his voice was creepy, like he was a monster living in a human._

"_That is not true!" Bastila exclaimed in anger._

"_Yes it's true, you are late, he's gone." The Dark Lord answered. He made a move with his hand, from the darkness; a body of a man flew and landed sliding across the floor._

_Bastila rushed to the man's body, his robes were ripped and cover with blood._

"_Revan!" She screamed. "Please, Revan, don't do this to me, please." She said almost crying, she realized her love was dead._

* * *

><p>Bastila woke up in fear; she wasn't sure if it was a dream or a vision of the Future, she got up and left her room. She descended the ship and walked through the beach until she stooped and looked at the moon. She never noticed Revan behind her.<p>

"I knew I'd find you here." He said.

She looked over her shoulder and saw him standing a few meters away from her. Then she looked again at the moon.

"So this is your new refuge, huh?"

"Did I have one before?" She asked.

"Yeah, right here." He said and wrapped his arms around her drawing her closer to his body until her back was pressed against his chest. "Bas, baby, are you alright?" He asked resting his chin on top of her head.

"Yes." She said fighting back tears.

"Sweetheart, I felt your fear, don't lie to me." He said.

"I had a nightmare." She answered. Revan loose his hold on her and stood in front of her. "Come, we should discuss this in private." They returned to Bastila's room and they sat on the bed. She embraced him.

"You're fine." She said, her voice above a whisper.

"Is everything right?" He asked.

She broke the embrace and shook her head.

"What did you saw?" He asked worried.

She shook her head again trying to contain her tears. "I saw an Academy in an unknown planet, it was dark and cold." She said.

"What else?" He asked.

"I saw a Dark Lord." She answered.

This shocked Revan. "How was he?"

"I don't know, I could not see him. He…he told me I was late." Bastila answered looking at Revan.

"Late for what?" Revan asked.

Bastila couldn't take it any longer, so she broke into tears and embraced Revan, he just held her.

"To save you. He…he…said you were gone. You were dead. He threw your body across the air and landed near me, I rushed to your side. I…I tried to woke you, but you didn't woke up." She said between sobs.

Revan held her tighter. "Shh, don't worry, okay? I'm here." He said.

"I thought I had lost you." She said still crying.

"Hey, look at me." He said. Bastila looked into his golden amber eyes. "What I told you back on Manaan it's true, you won't lose me again, I promise."

"I know, but it felt so real." She said still in his arms. The minutes went by, and Bastila started to relax, Revan held her in his arms stroking her hair. What she wanted to tell him? He didn't know, but he was sure of something, he was not going to let that dream come true.

"You feel better?" Revan asked.

She nodded. "Yes. Would you stay with me tonight?" She asked.

"Sure." He answered. They lay down on bed, both were still in each other's arms, she did not want to release him, and he did not want to release her too. Finally, they fall asleep.

* * *

><p>AN: This is the beginning of my new story, what Revan said to Bastila you can find it in my other story **Don't Give Up**, although this is an AU, the same things in the previous story happened in this.


	2. Chapter 1: Welcome Back

**Chapter 1: Welcome back.**

_Revan was in the training room, although he only was 10, he was the only Padawan of his class to develop faster than anyone his Force powers. He was practicing with a simulator droid, when a girl of nine entered in the room._

"_Have you finished your training?" The girl asked._

"_No, I haven't, Meetra." Revan answered._

"_C'mon Revan, you train everyday. You promised me that today you were going to play with me." Meetra said._

_Revan sighed and turned off the droid. "Alright, I have finished for today; I only hope Master Kreia won't get mad at me for playing with you." He said._

"_C'mon." Meetra said._

_The two kids left the training room and went to the main courtyard of the Enclave, there Meetra pushed Revan and ran away from him, eventually Revan chase her like an older brother would do._

* * *

><p>Revan felt the shining sun in his face, he opened his eyes and realized it was morning already; he looked down and saw Bastila sleeping in his shoulder. He smiled and slipped off from the bed carefully, trying not to wake her. He whispered something to her and left the room.<p>

When Revan returned to his room he found HK in front of his door.

"Query: Where were you last night master?" HK asked.

"I spent the night in Bastila's room." Revan answered.

"Observation: Of course, organic beings need a…" HK said, but he was cut off by Revan.

"I didn't go there for that HK, she had a nightmare and asked me if I could stay." Revan answered, his face had a red color.

"Statement: I believe you master." HK answered.

Revan sighed in relief, he changed his clothes and went to wash his face, minutes later, everyone in the ship had woken up, they started to arrive to the kitchen. Bastila woke up an hour later, she opened her eyes and saw that Revan wasn't around, she got up and put on her robe, she went to the kitchen, there she found the crew talking about their future plans.

"Good morning." She said, everyone including Canderous greeted her.

She served herself some food and sat at the table, she look around and noticed that Revan wasn't around.

"Where is Revan?" She asked.

"He went out." Carth answered. "He said he needed to talk with the Rakata before leaving."

"I see." Bastila answered, then she took breakfast.

* * *

><p>Minutes later, Revan returned to the ship, he went to his room to hide a bag from the rest of the crew. When he exited he told Carth that they were ready to leave, Carth nodded and took off, when the ship was away from the planet, it entered into hyperspace, Revan traced route to Coruscant, Master Vandar told him that the Council needed to talk with him and Bastila.<p>

While the ship was in hyperspace, Revan went to the training room and found Bastila meditating.

"Hi sweetheart." He said breaking her concentration.

"Hi." She said smiling at him. "Where did you go after breakfast?"

"I needed to talk with The One; I needed to thank him and his people after helping me." He answered.

"I heard that the Council wants to talk with us." She said.

Revan sighed and said "Yeah, it's true; they want to know all about the mission."

"Even my fall to the Dark Side?" She asked.

"I don't know, but we will through this together, I promise." He said taking her hand in his.

"You always know what to say." She said placing her free hand on his cheek.

"Just a good advice I heard." He said and smiled. They embraced and stayed in silence a few minutes, until Revan broke the silence. "I fell in love with the most beautiful woman in the whole universe." He said.

"Really? Do I know her?" Bastila asked teasing Revan.

"Yes, actually you met her when this mission started." He said smiling.

"Can you describe her?" She asked looking at Revan's eyes.

"Sure." Revan answered. "She has a beautiful dark brown hair, bluish-gray eyes, and she's amazing at what she does, and I'm not talking only on her ability to use the Force." He said with a cocky smile, making Bastila to blush.

"Well, I also fell in love with the most handsome man, he is very tall, very strong, he has brown hair and the most beautiful and unique color of eyes that makes you lost in them." Bastila said while Revan was smiling. He leaned down to her and gave her a passionate kiss, after they broke the kiss they stayed in silence smiling at each other.

* * *

><p>Two days later, the <em>Hawk<em> arrived to Coruscant; Carth took the controls of the ship and made his way to the landing path.

"Wow, the city is way bigger than Taris, I wonder if we could take a walk around." Mission said looking at the big city in front of them.

"The last time I was here was like ten years ago, I don't remember quite well." Revan said.

As the ship got close to the landing pad, an escort of patrolling ships led the Hawk to the landing pad.

"Look all the people who are cheering us, I never imagine to be a heroine." Mission said amazed.

Once the ship landed, the crew started to descend from the ship, but inside the ship were Bastila and Revan.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I don't know if I can do this Revan." She answered.

"Oh, c'mon, you are not talking serious, you have already let your emotions flow, but a meeting with the Council scares you?" He asked.

"Yes." She answered.

"Don't worry." He winked at her "Everything is going to be alright." He said. She glanced at his eyes and took his hand in hers. She took a deep breath and both descended hand-in-hand from the ship.

Once the crew was in front of the Jedi Temple they decided it was time to part ways for now; the four Jedis; Revan, Bastila, Juhuani and Jolee make their way to the Jedi Temple.

While the four Jedis were walking down the hallways, Revan and Bastila felt their heartbeats getting faster, they took each other hands again and tried to relaxed, when they reached at the doors of the Council Chamber, they took a deep breath.

"Ah, Padawans, Jolee, come in, please" Master Zhar said.

The four Jedis entered into the room and bowed to the Masters.

"We want to talk with all of you, but you will be summoned one by one. Jolee, you are the first." Master Vrook said.

"The others will wait in a room next here, please follow this Padawan." Master Zhar said. A Padawan was waiting outside the Council Chamber.

"As you wish, Masters." The other three Jedis answered and bowed. They left the room and the door was closed. They waited in the room. The room was big; it had an incredible sight to the city, and lots of shelves with holocrons.

After a few minutes, Jolee entered in the room and Juhuani left to the Council Chamber.

"What did they want?" Revan asked.

"They wanted to now all about the mission, and how I came here with you." Jolee answered.

"Did you tell them about…Revan and me?" Bastila asked.

"Nope, I'm not the one to tell them. You two have developed a relation that can not be hidden, I hope the Council sees that when you speak to them." Jolee said.

The door opened and Juhuani entered, it was time for Revan to talk with the Council. He took a deep breath and left the room.

"I'm here Masters." Revan said bowing to the Masters.

"Master Vandar had already told us about you and Padawan Shan, we want you to know that we approved your relationship, but with one condition." Master Zhar said.

"What is it Master?" Revan asked.

"You can be together, but you cannot go on missions together unless the situation demands it. Agreed?" Master Zhar answered.

Revan felt disappointed, he and Bastila were trying to have a formal relation, but now they couldn't be together in missions. He released a breath and said. "Agreed Masters."

"One more thing Padawan." Master Vandar said. "Been considering your Knighthood, we have."

"What?" Revan asked surprised. "Master you cannot be talking seriously, I…I mean, I do not know if I deserve the title. I have caused much pain to the Republic." He said still not believing what he heard from master Vandar.

"Yes, but you were redeem Revan, and even when you faced many situations where your loyalty to the Order was tested many times, you proved to be a true servant of the light, even after knowing your true identity." Master Zhar said.

Revan knew that the Masters were right, although he caused many problems when he was Darth Revan, he had a second chance, and he never wasted it.

"So, when I will be knighted?" Revan asked.

"Next week." Master Vandar said.

Revan nodded. "That's all for now Padawan, you can go now." Master Vrook said.

"As you wish Master." Revan said and bowed to the Masters.

Revan returned to the room, in that moment Bastila was walking down the hallway, she was going to the Council Chamber. They only met their eyes few seconds, when she entered in the Council Chamber the doors closed behind them.

* * *

><p>Moments later the other three Jedis were summoned. The Masters gave Jolee the tile of Master, Juhuani asked to continue her training, and to Revan and Bastila; they wished them luck.<p>

When they exited the Council Chamber, Revan and Bastila went to the gardens of the Temple, they walked along the hallways until they reached a bench and sat down.

"What did they tell you?" She asked.

"They told me that I made the right decision." He answered. He took her hand in his and brushed away a strain of hair away from her face.

"What did they said about us?" She asked again.

Revan sighed and said, "They let us to be together, but we cannot go on missions together unless it's necessary."

Bastila was shocked, if Revan was telling the truth she didn't want to be mad at him.

"I don't believe this. What if something happens to you? I won't be able to save you." Bastila said with a tone of sadness on her voice.

Revan took off his necklace and gave it to Bastila. "Here, take this." He said.

"This is your necklace, the one you told me you had since you were a child!" Bastila answered looking the necklace in Revan's hand.

"I want you to have it." Revan answered.

"Revan…I don't know." She said.

"Take it. If we are apart, I want you to remember that we will always be together, the bond we share is one thing, but our love is more than that." He said.

Bastila smiled and took the necklace and put it around her neck. "I love you." She said.

"I love you too." He said with a small smile in his face. She placed her hand on his cheek and kissed him on the corner of the lips, their faces were inches apart. Revan cupped her chin and kissed her softly on the lips. When they broke apart, she rested her head on his shoulder while he wrapped an arm around her. He didn't care if others Jedi saw them, all that matter was their love.

* * *

><p>"So, he is alive, I knew Malak was a fool." A voice said.<p>

"With Revan alive, our plan is not going to be possible." Another voice said.

"You are wrong my friend, I have made a change of plans." The Dark lord said.

"What?" One of the voices said.

"What are you talking about?" The other voice said.

"Patience my friends, our plan is still going to be possible." The Dark Lord said.

"What you want to do?" One of the voices asked.

"You are not planning to bring Revan to the Dark Side again, do you?" The other voice asked.

"No, but we can use him to get information about the Republic and so attack from the inside." The Dark Lord answered.

There was a long pause, then one of the voices spoke; "When do we attack?"

"We need to train our troops, we are going to attack in a year, and we need to lure the Jedis into a tramp to capture Revan." The Dark Lord answered.

"So is decided, we will attack them in a year from now." The second voice said.


	3. Chapter 2: Return

**Chapter 2: Return.**

A year after the destruction of the Star Forge, the crew had taken separate ways; Carth became an Admiral and returned to Telos to help his planet to recover; Canderous went to Dxun to restore the Mandalorians and became the new Mandalore; Zaalbar returned to Kashyyyk to help his people to eliminate any trace of the Czerka that they had left; Mission stayed in Coruscant; Jolee and Juhuani helped to rebuild the Order after the Jedi Civil War; Revan and Bastila didn't see each other for almost a year, since Revan was knighted, the Council gave him missions every month, with that, there was no time to see each other, but every little time they had together, they enjoyed it.

Bastila was at the Gardens of the Temple, she was there everyday after her training, she liked to see the city at sunset. But that day, her mind was more concentrated in Revan, she hadn't seen him in two months, and wondered if something bad had happened to him. She was lost in her thoughts when two hands covered her eyes.

"Who am I?" A voice very familiar to her said.

She smiled and took the hands away from her face; she turned around and saw Revan smiling at her.

"Revan! You have finally returned!" She said embracing Revan. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too beautiful." He answered. When they broke apart, he leaned down and kissed her passionately. He wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her from the ground, she wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss, after two months away the only thing Revan wanted was to spent time with Bastila.

After a few seconds, they broke apart. "When did you return?" She asked.

"A few hours ago, I talked with the Council five minutes ago." He answered.

"How did you know I was here?" She asked surprised.

"C'mon, I know you, you love to be in exteriors, and you aren't the kind of person who spent her time inside a house, unless it's necessary." He answered smiling.

Bastila chuckled and glanced at Revan's eyes. "So, what you have done it these months I was away?" He asked moments later.

"I have been training, thinking about you and visiting my mother at the hospital." She answered.

"How is she?" Revan asked.

"She is fine, I told her about our mission." Bastila answered.

"Did you tell her about your fall to the Dark Side?" He asked worried, he knew how difficult was to her to remember her week of torture.

"Yes, I told her how Malak manipulate me to be his apprentice, and I told her how you bring me back, even I told her how we fell in love." She answered.

"What did she say about us?" He answered with a small smile on his face.

"She was surprised when I told her you were Darth Revan, but I said that you left that part of your life behind and now you were doing the right things." She answered looking at the city. "She wants to talk with you."

"Why?" Revan asked confused.

"I don't know, she told me if you returned she would talk with you." Bastila answered walking towards the door of the garden. "Come, we should not keep her waiting."

Revan took a deep breath and followed Bastila, twenty minutes later they were outside the Hospital.

"Don't tell me you are scared." Bastila said feeling Revan's worry.

"No." He answered nervously.

"Oh Revan, you faced the Dark Lord without fear, but you are scared to talk with my mother?" She asked running a hand along Revan's hair.

"It's not easy." He answered looking at her bluish-gray eyes.

"Don't worry Revan, if she not sees how kind and gentle you are, she is the most blind person I have ever known." She said placing her hand on his cheek.

Revan smiled and they went inside the hospital. When they were walking to Helena's room, they found her doctor, after talking with him a little, they reached to her room.

"Hi mother." Bastila said entering in the room.

"Hi my dear, come." Helena said.

"Hello Mrs. Shan." Revan said nervous.

"Revan is good to see you." Helena answered.

"Thanks…it's good to see you too ma'am." Revan answered.

"Oh, please Revan left the formalities behind, my daughter has told me what you did for her, and I appreciate that." Helena said. "And call me Helena."

"Yes." Revan answered. In that moment a signal entered in Bastila's communicator. "Sorry, but I need to attend this, I'll be back." She said to Revan and her mother, she gave Revan a quick kiss and left the room.

"I haven't seen her so happy since before she entered in the Order." She said.

"She had become my world, I'd do anything for her to keep her safe and protect her." Revan answered.

"Have you two made any plans for the future?" Helena asked.

"Ahh…not really." Revan said. "These two months away from her was a torture, I really want to spend the rest of my life with her."

"Are you going to ask her to marry you?" Helena asked rising an eyebrow.

"Yes, I made this for her." He said looking in his robe for a small bag. When he found it, he took a silver ring with five incrusted jewels, Revan gave Helena the ring.

"Wow, it's beautiful, you are good making things Revan." Helena answered looking carefully the ring. "I know she will like it."

"Make her very happy Revan, and never let her go." Helena said returning the ring to Revan. He put it in the bag again and hid it in his robe.

"I will." He answered. Bastila entered in the room few seconds later and told Revan that the Council wanted to talked with them. They said goodbye to Helena and left the room, when they were outside the Hospital…

"Hey lovebirds, what are you doing?" A familiar voice said.

They turned around and found Mission smiling at them. "Hey Mission, it's good to see you." Revan said.

"You finally returned." Mission said hugging Revan.

"Is good to see you too kiddo." Revan said.

"Where are you going?" Mission asked.

"We are going to the Jedi Temple; the Council wants to see us." Bastila answered.

"Can I come with you? You know I won't get in any trouble, I promise." Mission asked.

"Okay, you can come, but you will have to wait outside meanwhile we talk to the Council." Revan answered. This made Mission very happy and thanked them. They took a speeder and went to the Temple. Minutes later, they arrived at the Temple, Mission was amazed with the exterior of the Temple, but when they went inside, Mission was speechless. Before they reached at the Council's Chamber, they found Juhuani in the way…

"Hello Juhuani." The three said.

"Hello." Juhuani answered.

"Hey Juhuani, can you make us a favor?" Revan asked.

"Sure, what is it, Padawan?" Juhuani asked.

"We need to talk with the Council; meanwhile can you give Mission a tour around the Temple, please?" Revan asked her.

The Cathar thought for a moment, finally she talked: "It will be a pleasure to show Mission the Temple, come Mission, there are many things we need to see."

"Coming." Mission answered. While Juhuani and Mission were walking away, Mission turned around and thanked Revan for the tour. Revan and Bastila smiled and entered in the Council Chamber.

* * *

><p>"You want to see us Masters?" Revan asked.<p>

"Yes, come in Padawans, we were expecting you." Master Kavar said.

Revan and Bastila bowed in front of the Council, this time the Council was bigger; a year ago only Vandar, Zhar and Vrook were the only members to be around, although Vandar and Zhar accepted Revan and Bastila's relationship, Vrook wasn't comfortable with their relationship, he was more attached to the Code, he liked to follow the rules. A year after; Master Kavar and Atris joined after being in different missions around the Republic to help the distanced Jedis.

"We have received a call from Admiral Onasi." Master Kavar said.

"He informed us that Peragus facility was destroyed a few days ago, as you probably know, this facility made business with many Republic worlds, including Telos. Peragus was well known by its workers and its fuel supplies." Master Zhar said.

"Do you already know what cause its destruction?" Bastila asked.

"Yes, we know what happened." Master Atris answered. "A few days ago, a ship entered in Republic space, this ship came from the Unknown Regions and landed in Peragus facility, it seems that its crew was injured."

"Do we know who the crew is?" Revan asked.

"We only know a little about the crew, Admiral Onasi is in his way to Coruscant as we speak, he will be arriving tomorrow." Master Vrook answered.

"Is anything else we need to know Masters?" Revan asked.

"No, the Admiral told us that the crew is conformed by a pazaak player and two jedis, one of them is the most important for the Order, Padawan:" Master Kavar said.

"Who is it Master?" Revan asked feeling curious.

"I believe you know her, Padawan. She served under your command in the Mandalorian Wars; unfortunately she cut off her connection with the Force after the war ended." Master Zhar answered.

Revan and Bastila's eyes wide when they heard about Master Zhar's statement. Both stayed without words, they remembered who was this person the Masters were talking about.

"The Exile!" Bastila whispered.

"Meetra!" Revan whispered.


	4. Chapter 3: Memories

**Chapter 3: Memories.**

"Yes, you are right Padawans, the Exile has returned." Master Kavar said

"Good to hear this news about the Exile these are, Padawan." Master Vandar said.

"Do you think she has something to do with Peragus destruction?" Revan asked concerned.

"We don't know yet, that's why we want to talk with her and her companions." Master Atris answered. Revan was relieved when he heard this, in the past year he had barley recovered part of his memory. The only things he could remember were part of his training, part of his childhood and small pieces of the Mandalorian Wars.

"Is that all Masters?" Revan asked minutes later.

"With you, yes. But we want to talk with Bastila in private." Master Kavar said.

"As you wish Master." Revan said and bowed in front of the masters, before he left the Chamber, he turned to Bastila and gave her a smile. Once Revan was outside the Chamber, the doors were closed. Meanwhile, Revan was lost in his thoughts…

* * *

><p><em>A small girl about five was looking for someone, with so many apprentices; she couldn't found the person she was looking for.<em>

"_You were looking for me?" A voice said behind her._

"_Revan! Where were you? I have been looking for you everywhere." Meetra answered worried._

"_Relax, Meetra. I was with Master Kreia; she asked me if I could be your 'older brother' for a while." Revan answered._

"_Really?" Meetra asked excited. Revan nodded. "It amazing, I always wanted an older brother." She said happily, Revan smiled and the two walk off to the courtyard._

* * *

><p>Revan's thoughts were interrupted by a voice. "Revan!" Bastila said smiling. She ran towards him and jumped into his arms, he twirled her around.<p>

"What did they told you?" Revan asked curious after seeing his love very excited.

"They are going to give me my knighthood the day after tomorrow." She answered happily.

Revan was surprised, after two years, the Council finally made the decision to give her the knighthood; she deserved it after all they have been through. They gave Revan his knighthood first because they thought that she wasn't ready. But after many trainings and lot of effort, the Council finally decided that she was ready.

"Those are good news, sweetheart. I'm very happy for you." He answered. He kissed her and she returned the kiss. They were so concentrated in each other, that they never realized someone was watching them.

"Sheez, get a room, will ya?" Mission said in a disgusting tone as she rolled her eyes.

The two broke apart quickly, trying not to seem embarrassed. Bastila had a pink color in her cheeks and Revan rubbed the back part of his neck. "So, do you like the Temple?" Revan asked after a few minutes, trying to change the topic of the conversation.

"It's amazing; I never thought the Jedis had many histories in the walls of the Temple." Mission answered surprised.

"Where's Juhuani?" Bastila asked looking around. "She had some things to do, so she told me to meet you in the main hall of the Temple." Mission answered trying to leave out the part when she encountered Revan and Bastila kissing.

"Hey Revan, can I stay in the Ebon Hawk while you are here before the Jedis give you another mission?" Mission asked.

"Sure Mission, you will be always welcome." Revan answered smiling. Mission returned the smile and hugged Revan. "I promise I will not give you any problems." She said.

"Mission, why you don't head to the Hawk first? I need to talk with Revan in private." Bastila suggested Mission nodded and turned to leave, before she could go out through the door, Revan called her: "Mission!" Revan exclaimed. "Make sure HK hasn´t killed anyone yet, and tell him that I gave you permission to aboard the ship." He said.

Mission nodded again and went out of the Temple. Bastila grabbed Revan's hand and led him to the gardens of the Temple.

"So, what you want to talk with me?" Revan asked as they were sitting on a bench.

"I am curious about how you met the Exile. You seem very worried back at the reunion with the Council." Bastila said.

"Oh, yeah, I think I should give you an explanation." Revan answered nervously.

"Yes." She answered feeling a little upset.

"I was a kid about six years old when I met Meetra; she was a year younger than me. The first months we became very good friends, my master saw this and tell us that we were like siblings, so she became my ¨adoptive sister¨. The years passed and we always had the typical relation brother-sister, she was my family, if you can say that. After the end of the Mandalorians Wars, I never saw her again. That was three years ago." Revan explained. His voice filled with sadness.

"That's why you always treated Mission like a younger sister?" Bastila asked.

"Yeah, even I never first realized who I was; I considered that she needed an image of an older brother after her own brother left her behind. When we found out who I was, she didn't care; she told me that I've been doing an excellent work as an older brother, something his brother never did." He answered.

"Anyway, I curious how you met Meetra too."

"I met her at the enclave back on Dantooine, she was four years older than me, so I guess she was nine when we first met." Bastila answered. "She talked very much about you, she always said that you were always training to become a great Jedi knight."

Revan chuckled; these memories were the most important for him after his old memories were returning back.

"Wait" He said rising a finger. "What you really wanted to know if we had something, right?" He said with a cocky smile.

Bastila's eyes wide, she blushed and said "At first yes…but after you told me this I…" But she was cut off by Revan who put his finger on her lips.

"I was joking." He answered smiling.

"You will never change." She answered returning the smile.

They went out of the Temple and took a speeder to go back to the hangar where the Hawk was. When they arrived, they found HK guarding the ramp.

"Statement: I'm glad that you had returned master, I assume that the female meatbag is going to stay with you tonight." HK said.

"That's right HK, keep guarding the ship." Revan answered.

"Answer: As you wish master." HK said.

They aboard the ship and spent the rest of the afternoon speaking. Later that night…

* * *

><p><em>The forest was humid and foggy, the only sound that could be heard, was the sound of the insects and the animals that lived there, it was midday, but it was too cloudy to saw the sunlight.<em>

_Bastila was walking through the forest with her double-blade lightsaber, she arrived to a cave and went inside, she ignited her lightsaber for light, the only thing she could see was darkness around her, she followed a path that lead her to a door. She opened it and saw a tomb, like the ones in Korriban but this was empty, there wasn't a sarcophagus inside it, the only thing that was inside it was a trunk made of stone and many statues. _

_She opened the trunk and found a small holocron._

* * *

><p>Bastila opened her eyes and saw that it was only a dream or maybe it was a vision, she couldn't know. Why the force was given her these dreams and why Revan's presence wasn't there?<p>

She got up and put on her robe and left her dormitory. She went to the small kitchen that the ship had, there she found Revan sitting at the table, he was drinking something.

"Revan!" She said. "What are you doing up at this hour?" She asked facing him.

"I couldn't sleep, and I see that you couldn't sleep either." He answered smiling.

"No, I had a strange dream." She answered sitting in front of him.

Revan stayed in silence a few minutes. "What did you saw?" He asked.

"A forest, then a cave, I walked through the cave until I reached a door, I opened it and I entered inside a tomb, but it was empty, the only thing it had was a trunk and many statues. Inside the trunk was a small holocron." She answered and explained every detail of the dream.

"Did you saw the holocron?" He asked.

She shook her head and said "No."

Both stayed in silence few minutes until Bastila spoke.

"You think this have something to do with the dream I had one year ago?" She asked.

"I hope not." Revan answered looking at her eyes. He took her hand which was on the table. "Don't worry, I won't allow that dream come true." He said.

She only smiled, she got up and went to the food dispenser and prepared some tea. Revan stood up and kissed her on the cheek.

"Hey, I was thinking…if you're afraid of those dreams…maybe I can spent the night with you." He said.

"Really?" She asked curious.

"Yes, well, if you agree with it, of course."

She leaned up to him and whispered something to him, which earned a smile from Revan, then Bastila took her cup of tea and started to walk to her room, but before she could leave the kitchen she turned around. "I'll be waiting." She said and winked at him. Revan's smile only grew wider and he followed her.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Revan, Bastila and Mission were at the Temple waiting for the arrival of the Exile. An hour later, a small group of Republic soldiers arrived.<p>

"What we have here?" A voice very familiar said.

"Carth, I mean, Admiral Onasi, is that you?" Revan asked after seeing his friend.

"Yes, it's me." Carth answered. "Hi Bastila, hi Mission."

"Hi Carth." Bastila answered.

"Hi old geezer, how have you been?" Mission asked.

"Fine. And you?"

"You know, exploring, lowering down force-fields." Mission answered.

"So, I heard that you are commanding the restoration of Telos." Revan said.

"Yeah, it's true. It has been difficult, even now after losing Peragus facility, we need more help." Carth answered.

"I see, how's your boy?" Revan asked.

"Dustil? Following my steps, he wants to help other people like me." Carth answered.

Revan chuckled, then three people was heading to the doors of the Temple. A group of Jedis were already in front of the door to receive them. When they passed beside Revan and his companions, the Exile, who was walking in front of the other two, put down her hood.

"Revan? It's really you?" Meetra asked.

"Yeah, it's me Meetra." Revan answered. The Exile hugged Revan.

"They were a couple?" Carth asked.

"No, the Exile is like Revan's adoptive sister." Bastila answered.

"Adoptive sister?" Carth asked almost laughing.

"It's a long story." Bastila answered.

"I'm glad to see you again, come I want to show you something." Revan said and took Meetra to his friends. "Meetra, I'm sure you know her." He said pointing at Bastila.

"Of course, Bastila Shan, much time without seeing you." Meetra answered.

"Good to see you Meetra." Bastila answered shaking hands with Meetra.

"And she is Mission Vao, I found her in Taris." Revan said.

"Nice to meet you Mission." Meetra said.

"Nice to meet you too." Mission said. Meetra smiled, she had blond and green eyes. She was a little bit taller than Bastila. Suddenly, one of the companions of the Exile intervened "Hey babe, what's going on?" A young man of Meetra's age asked. He had brown hair and hazel eyes; he looked like a pazaak player.

"Babe?" Revan asked surprised.

Meetra sighed and said "Revan, he is Atton Rand, he was in a cell when I met him back at Peragus."

"Why you were in a holding cell?" Revan asked.

"The people that worked there, thought I had sabotage the facility, so they put me in a cell, until she came around." Atton answered.

"I had to free him; he told me that he could take us out from the facility." Meetra said. "And after escaping Peragus, I told him to set course to Telos, there, we could found some help." She said.

"That's good to hear." Revan answered. "Come, the Council is waiting for you." He said.

After saying goodbye to Carth, the group went inside the Temple; there the Jedis escorted Meetra and her companions to the Council Chamber. The only one admitted was Meetra and her companions.

* * *

><p>"Bas, can I talk you for a second?" Revan asked.<p>

"Sure, what is it Revan?" She answered.

"Do you remember about the holocron you saw in your dream last night?" He asked.

She nodded her head. "Well, I've been thinking about it all morning and an hour ago I remembered something." He said.

"What did you remember?" She asked.

"I was the person who made those holocrons." He answered.

"What?" She asked confused.

"I made those holocrons months before taking part in the Mandalorians Wars." He answered.

"Why? What did you recorded in them?" She asked more confused now.

"I recorded my thoughts about the situation, I felt angry towards the Order, because they hadn't done anything about the menace." Revan answered. "The Republic needed help and the Council said that it wasn't our war, that's why I started to record my thoughts."

"What else you recorded?" She asked.

"Military tactics; how to infiltrate in the enemy's army; how to use their own weaknesses against them. Even how not to look like a sith and infiltrate in the Order." He answered.

This shocked Bastila; she couldn't believe what Revan was tilling her. "Where are these holocrons?" She asked.

"I…I really don't know, I can't remember where I hide them." He answered.

Minutes later, Meetra, Kreia and Atton exited the Council Chamber. They met with Revan and company and told them that they were out of suspicion about what happened in Peragus. Revan entered where the Council was, he told them about the holocrons he had made, he feared about the Siths, if they found at least one of the holocrons, they would have information about the Republic and the Jedi and how to defeat them.

The Council decided to speak this new information in private, so they told Revan to leave until the have made a decision. An hour later, the Council informed Revan that he needed to recover the holocrons. He agreed and told them that he needed to make preparations before going to look for the holocrons.

Revan and his companions said goodbye to Meetra and her companions, they were spending the night in the rooms that the Temple had.

* * *

><p>"Why you never told me about this part of the plan?" The voice of one of the Dark lords said very angry.<p>

"Because we need the element of surprise. The will never suspect that there is a sith between them." The other Dark Lord said.

"My Lord." A soldier said.

"What do you want?!" The Dark Lord asked angry.

The soldier remained silence few minutes; he was scared about the reaction of the Dark Lord. "Look me in the eyes and tell me what do you want sergeant." The Dark Lord said.

The sergeant lifted his head and look into the Dark Lord's eyes, one of them was white, without the brightness that his other eye had. "The assassins are ready, my Lord. As soon as you give the order, they will prepare the tramp for Revan." The sergeant said.

"Good, give the order sergeant."

"As you wish, Darth Sion." The sergeant said.

* * *

><p>AN: Well I made some changes in the other chapters of the story (This has nothing to do with the reviews I had received).

These are the ages of the characters:

Revan: 20, when he entered to the Mandalorian Wars; 24 at the end; 25-26 capture, redeem and quest for the Star forge. 27 right now.

Bastila: 20-21 when she captured Revan, quest for the star forge. 22 right now.

Meetra: 23 at the end of the war; 26 right now.

Atton: 26 right now.


	5. Chapter 4: Knighted

**Chapter 4: Knighted.**

The next day Revan woke up early, he left the Hawk trying not to awake the other two persons who were there. He took a speeder and headed to the Temple.

Once he arrived to the Temple, he found Meetra in the main doors of the Temple.

"Hi Meetra." He said.

"Hi Revan." She said. "What are you doing here so early?"

"I wanted to talk with you before Bastila's knighting ceremony." Revan answered.

"Oh yeah, yesterday I heard few Padawans talking about it. I'm happy for her." Meetra answered. "What do you want to talk about?" She asked sitting in a bench.

"I want to know what happened in Peragus, I now you have already talked with the Council, but I still want to know what happened." He answered sitting next to her.

Meetra took a deep breath and said; "I really don't know what happened. I remember to wake up in the medical facility of Peragus, it took a little while to be fully aware of the situation, but after a few minutes, I started to look around the medical facility. When I arrived at the morgue, I found Kreia there."

"Why she was there?" Revan asked.

"She told me that the workers who were there confused her with a corpse. Anyway, after waking up, she told me that we needed a plan to escape from the facility, I started walking around to find some who could help us, but all I found was malfunctioning droids. After watching some records, I discovered that the facility was abandoned. Then I found Atton and I think you know the rest." Meetra answered.

Revan stayed silent a few minutes, Meetra was hiding something, he knew that a bigger problem was behind the destruction of Peragus facility. "Meetra, what are you hiding?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" Meetra asked confused.

"We both know, that there's something else in your story, something you haven't told me." He answered in a serious tone.

Meetra sighed and said; "Yes, there's something more, I faced a Dark Lord, I think his name was Sion."

Revan was shocked, after a year of the Jedi Civil War, the Republic was trying to recuperate, but this new information of the arrival of a Dark Lord was disturbing.

"Did he say something? How he looked like?" Revan asked.

Meetra nodded her head; "He looked like a living corpse, his skin was gray, as if was decaying; one of his eyes was totally white. He was horrible." Meetra said. "He said that the darkness is about to fall. What did he mean?" She asked very confused.

"Maybe I have the answer." Revan said.

Meetra looked at Revan very confused; he saw this and took a deep breath. "I recorded a number of holocrons before, during, and after the Mandalorian Wars." He said.

"I remember that you told me about those holocrons, but you never told me what you recorder in them." Meetra answered.

"I recorder my thoughts, plus many military tactics I used in the Wars." Revan said. "I hide them before departing to the Unknown Regions."

"Where did you hide them?" She asked.

Revan shook his head "I don't know, I can't remember where I hide them." He said. "The Masters told me that I needed to recover those holocrons before the Siths find them."

"When do you start the search of the holocrons?" Meetra asked.

Revan took a deep breath and said "I don't know, maybe tomorrow."

"Did you tell Bastila about this?" Meetra asked.

Revan nodded his head, "She told me that she would help me with everything possible. Anyway, I heard yesterday Atton calling you babe."

Meetra felt her temperature rising, she felt her cheeks warmer, she cleared her throat and said "He called me that only to bother me."

Revan chuckled. "I know why he calls you babe, he likes you." He said.

"What?!" Meetra asked with a bright red color in her cheeks.

"I know this because when Bastila and I were on the mission of the Star maps, I used to call her princess. It was a way to teasing her, but I only did it because I felt drawn to her." Revan answered.

Meetra sighed, she surely felt something for Atton, but now it was too early to know if these feelings were feelings of love or maybe were feelings of friendship. Revan looked outside and realized that the sun was higher in the sky.

"I must be going if I don't report to the ship, they will be worried." Revan said standing up.

"Wow, she really cares about you." Meetra said standing up behind him.

"No, HK is very protective about me." He answered smiling.

"You still have that droid?" She asked surprised.

He chuckled, "See you at the knighting ceremony." And waved to her, she did the same and returned to her room. Revan took a speeder and headed back to the hangar were the ship was. When we went inside the ship, he found Mission and Bastila already awake. After two hours, they headed back to the Temple for Bastila's knighting ceremony…

* * *

><p>"Hey guys." Carth said<p>

"Hi Carth." Revan and Mission answered.

"What are you doing here?" Bastila asked surprised.

"Someone told me that you are going to be knighted today, so I decided to postpone some of my duties to come and see you guys." Carth answered.

"You are very kind Carth, thanks." She answered.

Carth smiled and the four friends started to walk to the knighting room.

"Well, well, look what have brought the sandy storms of Tatooine." Jolee said.

"Hi Jolee, what you have done old hermit?" Carth asked.

"Teaching the young ones all I know with my years of experience, of course I tell them many stories of what I know." Jolee answered. "C'mon, don't keep waiting the Council."

When they arrived at the Knighting room, two Jedis escorted Bastila to another room, while the others went to the main room, they waited. In the room Meetra, Atton and Kreia were already there, along with other Padawans and Jedis Masters.

Few minutes later, the ceremony started. The Council entered first, they made a circle in the middle of the center, seconds later, Bastila entered in the room and went to the middle of the room.

"**Try not to be nervous."** Revan said through the bond.

"**If you remind me that, I will be more nervous than ever, and shut up." **She answered.

Revan only smiled. The room went dark. The Masters ignited their lightsabers, blue and green colors filled the room, Master Vandar was the one who spoke…

"We are all Jedis. The Force speaks through us. Through our actions, the Force proclaims itself and what is real. Today we are here to acknowledge what the Force has proclaimed." He said. "Step forward, Padawan. Bastila Shan, by the right of the Council, by the will of the Force, dub thee I do, Jedi Knight of the Republic." He said while he was bringing his lightsaber down above Bastila's shoulders.

With that said, the room erupted in claps and cheers, one of the Masters gave her Knight robes, The Council left the room and Bastila went with her friends.

"Congratulations." Carth and Meetra said.

"Congratulations, kid." Jolee said.

"Congrats Bas." Mission said.

"Thank you, all of you." Bastila said.

"I think you are forgetting someone." Revan said smiling at her.

She embraced him, they didn't mind about the other Jedis around. He kissed her on the forehead. "I'm happy for you, I told you that you would be knighted after my return." He said. She only smiled.

* * *

><p>The group left the Temple and went to celebrate in the cantina. They spent talking about what they have done in the last year. Fortunately for Revan, Meetra and Bastila talked about the days when they met back on Dantooine; Atton talked a little about his past with Jolee; Mission and Juhuani talked about Taris; Carth and Revan talked about the restoration of Telos. Hours later, everyone said goodbye, Jolee, Juhuani, Meetra and Atton returned to the Temple; Cart returned to his ship and Revan, Bastila and Mission returned to the Hawk. When Mission went to sleep, Revan and Bastila were alone.<p>

"Do you already know what will you do about the holocrons?" She asked.

Revan sighed and said "Yeah, the Council wants me look for those holocrons, before the Sith find them."

"Do you know when are you leaving?" She asked sadly, two months away that he was away were more terrible than her week of torture at hands of Malak.

"Don't know. Tomorrow I will talk with the Council." He answered. "Don't worry; I will try to convince them to let you go with me."

She smiled, then she felt Revan's arms around her waist and felt his chin on her head.

"Is something wrong?" She asked placing her hands over his arms.

"Nothing, I was just thinking." He answered.

"About?" She asked.

"That we haven't had another night like the one we had in Manaan." He answered looking down at her.

Bastila blushed, she remembered when she and Revan made love the first time. It was one of the best days of her life. She finally admitted her feelings for Revan that night and showed it to him.

"Really?" She asked playing with his hands.

"Mhm, you know" he said kissing her on the top of her head. "We can have another night like that, tonight." He said and started to kiss the back of her neck.

"I would like to." She answered turning around glazing at his golden eyes.

"You don't need to worry about Mission, I already tell her about our "plans" for tonight." He answered brushing away a strand of her hair from her face.

She smiled and kissed him on the lips, he smiled and deepened the kiss, their kisses started to become very passionate by the time they arrived at Revan's room. Revan's lips moved to her neck while she was taking off his shirt. He looked at her and scooped her up in his arms and laid her down on the bed gently. He climbed on the bed and kissed her passionately while her hands ran up and down his body as his hands were taking off her nightgown. They knew that no matter what could happen, they would always have each other.

* * *

><p><em>Revan was walking around the Courtyard, he was angry. The Mandalorian Wars had started one year ago, at first; no one knew what was going on. But when the Mandalorians stared to attack Republic words, the Republic entered in the War. Then the Republic asked for help to the Jedis, but the High Council said that it wasn't their war. When Revan knew this, he just lost his temper.<em>

"_Revan, are you alright?" Meetra asked._

"_No." He answered shaking his head. "I don't believe what the Council is doing; they are supposed to protect the innocent, not to give them the back." He said darkly._

"_I know." Meetra said. "What will you do?"_

"_I will join with the Republic; I don't care about the damn Council." He answered._

* * *

><p>Revan opened his eyes; it was morning already, about nine o'clock. He looked around and saw T3 standing at the side of the bed.<p>

"Morning T3, what's up?" He asked trying not to wake Bastila.

"Dwee dwee doo." T3 said.

"A message from the Council? Thanks T3." He said.

T3 left the room. Revan looked down at the woman that was sleeping on his bare chest. He smiled and squeezed her nose with his finger. She wrinkled her nose and opened her eyes, she found him smiling at her.

"What time is it?" Bastila asked in a sleepy voice.

"Mmm, it's midday." Revan joked.

"We overslept?!" She asked shocked pulling herself up.

"No, just kidding. It's nine o'clock." Revan said.

"I hate you." She said smiling at him. She kissed him and lay down on the bed again resting her head on his shoulder.

"Um…baby?" He said.

"Yes?" She asked and kissed him softly on the neck.

"You know I'd love to stay all morning in bed with you but, I think we should get up. The Council wants to talk with me."

* * *

><p>An hour later, Revan and Bastila arrived at the Temple, the Council was waiting for Revan in the Chamber.<p>

"Revan, please come in." Master Kavar said.

"You wish to see me Masters?" Revan asked bowing in front of the Council.

"Yes Knight Revan. About what you told us two days ago, a decision the Council has make." Master Vandar said.

"We want you to recover these holocrons; we will provide you a small group of Jedis to help you." Master Kavar said.

"Also we are letting that the Exile accompanies you to this mission." Master Atris said.

"That's good news Masters, but I want to make you a request." Revan said.

"What is it?" Master Zhar said.

"I want Bastila to come with us." Revan said.

"Why?" Master Vrook asked.

Revan look at him. "Because she can help me with the location of the holocrons." He said.

"A good point, Knight Revan. We accept your request." Master Kavar said. Vrook only sighed.

"Thanks Masters. When do I leave?" He asked.

"Tomorrow." Master Vandar said. "You can go now. May the Force be with you."

Revan bowed in front of the Masters and left the room. Outside Bastila was waiting from him.

"What did they tell you?" She asked.

"They let you go." He answered smiling.

"Really?" She asked surprised. He nodded his head and they embraced.

"Mhmhm." A voice said. The broke apart and saw Master Vrook looking at them. "You two still have to learn to control your emotions before something goes wrong." He said.

"The Council has accepted our relationship, we are not afraid of showing our emotions." Revan said.

"Am I the only one who thinks that such attachments and emotions are the path for the Dark side?" Master Vrook asked.

"Love is what brought Bastila back, and the only thing that prevented me not to fall again. Love is not bad, Master." Revan said trying to control himself.

"Where are the old teachings?" Vrook asked. "I'm still thinking this is bad." He said and walked away very angry.

Revan sighed. Vrook was the only Master of the Council that hasn't accepted Revan and Bastila's relationship.

"Are you fine?" She asked sensing Revan's anger.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He answered taking a deep breath. "Anyway, we are leaving tomorrow." He said.

"Tomorrow?" She asked.

"Yep, you should probably tell Mission about our journey, I don't know if she would like to come…" He said.

"I'm sure she would like to come. I'll tell her." She answered. "What are you going to do?" She asked before leaving.

"Tell Meetra about the Council's decision, see you later sweetie." He answered.

"See you later, my love." She answered with a smile.

* * *

><p>Revan walked down the corridor, he was heading to the rooms that were providing for the Padawans. When he arrived, he found Meetra and Atton talking about her days as the Exile.<p>

"Hi Meetra, hi Atton." Revan said.

"Hi Revan." Meetra answered.

"What's up?" Atton said.

"Meetra, the Council has permitted you to come with me on the search of the holocrons." Revan said looking at Meetra.

"Really?" She asked surprised. "That's good news, when are we leaving?" She asked.

"Tomorrow." Revan answered. "Don't worry for Atton, he can come too." He said.

Meetra blushed and said "Really? O-okay."

"See you tomorrow." Revan said to them and left the room. In his way to the outside of the Temple, Kreia approached to him.

"Revan, it's good to see you." Kreia said.

"It's good to see you too, Master Kreia." Revan answered bowing in front of the old lady.

"When was the last time we spoke?" Kreia asked.

"Mmm, when I was eighteen." Revan answered.

"Yes, it true. Now look at you my Padawan, you have become a great Jedi Knight." Kreia said.

Revan chuckled. "If you excuse me Master, I must return to my ship." Revan said bowing in front of Kreia.

"Sure." Kreia answered.

"May the Force be with you." Revan said, he went out through the door and took a speeder. Kreia turned around and went to the Jedi Archives. When she arrived, Atris was uploading some archives.

"Good afternoon Kreia. May I help you?" Atris asked.

"Sure, I'm looking for the Archives about the Mandalorian Wars." Kreia answered.

"Sure. Follow me please." Atris said.

She led Kreia to the old Archives and handle her some holocrons, Atris left and left Kreia alone.

"Here is it." She said darkly.


	6. Chapter 5: Old Friends

**Chapter 5: Old friends.**

In the morning, Revan went to the Temple to pick up Meetra and Atton. When he arrived, he saw them waiting for him in the main hallway of the Temple.

"Mi Meetra, hi Atton." Revan said.

"Hi Revan." Meetra and Atton answered at the same time.

"Are you guys ready to go?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm ready, I'm always ready." Atton said grabbing his bag.

"Good to hear that." Revan answered. "And you are ready Meetra?" He asked drawing his attention to Meetra.

"I'm ready." She answered.

Revan smiled and the trio stared to walk to the door, when Revan was called by Jolee.

"Hey kid, wait for me!" Jolee said.

"Jolee, are you coming with us?" Revan asked.

"The Council didn't tell you? Bah, forget it, they authorized me to with you. They told me that you will need all the help you can." Jolee answered.

"Okay, Jolee, go with Meetra and Atton, I need to talk with Master Vandar before I left, see you back at the ship." Revan said.

Jolee nodded and headed to the main door of the Temple, where Meetra and Atton were waiting, Jolee told them that they needed to go to the ship, and told them that Revan would catch them later.

Revan walked down the hallway of the Temple, he found Master Vandar in the Council Chamber.

"Master Vandar." Revan said looking at the small figure that was meditating.

"Ahh, Knight Revan. May I wonder what your visit is?" The little Master asked.

"I wanted to inform you that we are leaving in an hour, our first destination is Dantooine." Revan said.

"Of course. One of your minute can I have?" Master Vandar asked.

"Sure Master, what is it?" Revan asked.

"After Malak's attack, more Padawans we send to Dantooine to help rebuilt the Enclave." Master Vandar said. "One in particular, could help, his name is Mical."

"Mical?" Revan asked.

Master Vandar nodded and said, "Part of the historians he is, the Exile knows him, partners of training they were, before the Wars."

"What does he know?" Revan asked.

"Little of knowledge about your holocrons he has Revan, but help find the others he can." Vandar said.

"Okay, I will talk with him." Revan said.

"May the Force be with you." Vandar said.

* * *

><p>Revan bowed in front of Vandar and left the Chamber, he left the Temple and took a speeder back to the hangar where the Hawk was. When he arrived at the landing pad, he found the group waiting for him.<p>

"What are you waiting for?" Revan asked.

"For you." Meetra said.

"Okay, this mission is very important, when I joined with the Republic to fight against the Mandalorians, I recorded six holocrons; three of them had my thoughts towards the war and the Jedi Order, the others had military tactics to defeat the Mandalorians. But what really concerns me, is the last holocron I recorded, it talked about how to infiltrate a Sith in the Jedi Order, without the Council notice it." Revan said. He took a deep breath and continued: "I only remember very little of the location of the holocrons, one is in Dantooine, another is in Korriban, and Dxun, that's all I can remember, but maybe with the help of friends we can discover more."

"Atton, you will be our pilot, are you sure you can do it?"

"There's no ship I can't fly." Atton answered.

"Good, the others and small groups of Jedis will look for this holocrons, I only hope it's not too late." Revan said. "Let's go."

Everyone boarded the ship, the only ones that stayed behind were Revan and Bastila.

"Are you fine?" She asked.

"Yes." He answered. "Hey, I was thinking that maybe for this mission you wouldn't mind staying with me in my room." He said giving a mischievous smile with an innocent look.

"I would like to, I'll move my things to our room" She answered with a smile, before she aboarded the Hawk, she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Revan smiled and look for the small ring he had made. _In a few days_. He said to himself.

The Hawk took off and Atton traced course to Dantooine, the trip would take two days. A day before the arrival, Revan asked Meetra for a private chat.

"What is it Revan?" She asked.

"You haven't felt anything strange within Atton?" He asked.

Meetra shook her head." No, I haven't, what's the problem?"

"I believe that your `friend´ here is a Force-sensitive." Revan said.

"What?! Are you sure?" Meetra asked surprised.

"Yes, I'm sure at least now." Revan said. "When we arrive at Dantooine, I will send you to the crystal caves to find a crystal for your new lightsaber." He said.

"My new lightsaber?" Meetra asked.

"Of course, you can ask him there if he received Jedi training when he was younger. But don't start kissing with him or your older brother will come in the way." He said joking.

"Revan!" Meetra's face filled with a bright red.

"Hahaha, just kidding." He said.

* * *

><p>A day later, the Hawk landed on the Khoonda settlement. They descended and were greeted by Master Dorak.<p>

"It's good to see you again Revan, it's been a while." Dorak said.

"It's good to see you too Master." Revan said.

"He is Mical, he is one of my apprentices here at the settlement." Dorak said.

"Nice to meet you Mical." Revan said and bowed in front of the blond apprentice.

"I glad I can assist you in this mission, Knight Revan." Mical said bowing in front of Revan.

Meetra appeared behind Revan, which cause Mical to be surprised.

"Meetra! It's that you?" He asked surprised.

"Oh, hi Mical. Long time no see." Meetra said with a faint smile.

"Yes it's true." Mical said.

"So Mical, when you think you can help us finding the first holocron?" Revan asked trying to change the subject.

"In two days, I need to investigate about the holocrons you recorder Knight Revan." Mical answered.

"Sure, I'll help you with any of my memories that I could have about their location." Revan said.

"Come Mical, we must help the other apprentices." Dorak said.

"Yes Master. Nice to meet you Revan, nice to see you again Meetra." Mical said with a smile on his face.

The four Jedis exchanged bows, Dorak and Mical returned to a small building seen at the distance. Meetra and Revan returned with the group.

"So, Mical and you, huh?" Revan said raising his brow with a tone of curiosity.

"I never had something with Mical!" Meetra exclaimed.

"Okay, okay, I never said that!" Revan said rising his hands to calm her down. "I just wondering what happened when I left the Enclave before joining the Wars."

"I met Mical when I was fifteen, he is two years younger, and I help him with his training, but I believe he developed feelings towards me." Meetra said.

"He had a crush on you." Revan said.

Meetra sighed, "Yes, but I never had the same feelings for him." She said.

"You never had the same feelings for whom?" Atton asked.

"An old friend, his name is Mical, he is going to help us." Meetra answered.

"Okay guys, the group of Jedis will arrive tomorrow afternoon, while we are here we can help Master Dorak or if you prefer, you can go to explore Khoonda settlement." Revan said.

The group decided to explore Khoonda settlement, so they could relax in the two days that followed.


	7. Chapter 6: Tonight is a Fairytale

A/N: Here is Chapter 6, before anything, this chapter contains a song that I love, and I think it fits in this chapter, you will find out why, so I hope you like this chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Tonight Is A Fairytale.<strong>

Two days later after arriving to Dantooine, Revan felt very nervous. He spent the day walking around the ship, fortunately for him, Bastila wasn't on the ship, she went to help Master Dorak. His state of anxiety didn't pass unnoticed by the rest of the crew.

"You think he is going to ask her tonight?" Mission asked.

"Yes I'm sure. I can tell you by my years of experience how does it feels, it's a big decision you have to do, because you are going to do the biggest step in your life." Jolee said, they were at the main hold. Meetra arrived and saw Revan walking around the hallways of the ship.

"What's wrong with Revan?" She asked.

"The kid is nervous." Jolee answered.

"Why?" She asked.

"You think we should tell her?" Mission asked.

"Of course we should do! She is the kid's adoptive sister, damn it!" Jolee answered.

"Okay, promise not to tell Bas, okay?" Mission said.

"Sure." Meetra answered.

Mission got up and whispered to Meetra, her eyes opened wide "He is going to do that?" She asked surprised.

"Yep, he is going to do it tonight, after all what they been through, I think they deserve to spend the rest of their lives together." Mission answered.

"What are you doing?" A surprised Revan asked.

"Nothing." Mission lied.

"How are you feeling son?" Jolee asked seeing Revan's state.

"I'm…I'm nervous." Revan answered.

"You want to talk about it?" Jolee asked.

"Yes, but in private." Revan answered.

Jolee and Revan went out from the ship, outside, Revan told Jolee that he was nervous about asking Bastila to marry him. Jolee told him that was natural to be nervous, and he convinced him to relax. Hours later, Bastila returned to the ship and found Revan in the training room.

"Hi, babe." She said.

"Huh? Oh…hi, how was your day?" He asked.

"Nothing from the ordinal, I help Master Dorak with the Padawans." She answered.

"Good" He answered and stared at her with a smile on his face for a while until Bastila noticed it.

"Is something wrong?" She asked.

He shook his head. "No. Have I told you that you look beautiful today?"

"No."

"Well, you look beautiful today."

She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "And you look handsome today." She leaned up to him and met his lips; he placed his hands on her waist and returned the kiss. When they broke apart, she slid her hands down Revan's shoulders until they rested on his chest.

"Hey, I want to show you something tonight." He said cupping her chin.

She looked up to him meeting his eyes. "Sure, what is it?" She asked.

"Trust me, you're going to love it." He said.

"Okay then…" She said and kissed him on the cheek. "See you tonight." She left the room and Meetra entered in.

"Hey Revan, Atton and I are ready." She said.

"Good. Wait me outside." He answered.

Meetra nodded and left the training room, minutes later Revan was outside the ship.

"Okay, Atton, Meetra, your mission consist to go to the Crystal caves that are south of here. Once you have arrived, you will camp outside the cave before going in, Meetra you know why. In the morning you will get inside and choose a crystal, once you have returned, I will give you new instructions." Revan said.

Meetra and Atton nodded and headed to the Crystal caves. They walked for a time, until they reached at the ruins of the Enclave, there Meetra stared the ruins for a very long time, thinking about all the friends she met and now they were gone.

"Babe, are you alright?" Atton asked placing a hand on Meetra's shoulder.

"No." She answered shaking her head trying to contain her tears. "Friends I met here they are now gone, I knew Malak for a very long time, but he really became a monster, he killed hundreds of people here, and in the galaxy he killed millions." She said.

Atton lowered his head; they stayed in silence for a moment, until he took Meetra's hand in his. "Come, I want to show you something." He said leading Meetra to the ruins.

"I know you Jedis always said `There is no death, there is the Force´, but I have been in places where the destruction of a world creates new life." Atton said while they were walking around the ruins. "Right now, there are ruins, I know, but look all this plants that are growing again, life is retuning." He said and bent down cutting a flower, when he stood up he gave the flower to Meetra and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks Atton, I feel much better." Meetra said.

"Your welcome babe." Atton answered.

They walked for an hour until they reached to a small river.

"We will camp here tonight; tomorrow we will go to the cave." Meetra said looking the landscape.

"Hey look at this tree!" Atton exclaimed running towards the tree.

"Atton what are you doing?" Meetra asked when she saw Atton climbing the tree.

"Wow, it's a beautiful sight from here babe," Atton said sitting on the branch of the tree. "I wish…whoa!" But the branch broke and Atton fell into the water.

"Atton! Atton! Where are you?!" Meetra cried looking for Atton in the river. Suddenly Atton emerged from the water. Meetra sighed in relief.

"You are a jerk." Meetra said upset.

"I scared you right?" Atton asked almost laughing.

"Yes, give me your hand." Meetra said, but when Atton gave her his hand, he pulled her down to the river with him, they spent the afternoon playing in the river.

* * *

><p><em>One night, one place<em>

_One look at your face,_

_I didn't know what to say,_

_I was nervous a little (yeah),_

_I'm doing my thing; you're doing the same, _

_Come over my way,_

_We can meet in the middle._

* * *

><p>Revan and Bastila were walking hand in hand along the plains on Dantooine, the night had fell and was one of those nights without moons. They reached to the top of a hill and sat down.<p>

"Why you bring me here?" She asked.

"I want to show you something, look up." He answered.

Bastila looked at Revan in confusion, but she still looked up and saw a beautiful sky covered with stars.

"Wow, it's beautiful." She said.

"It's a strange natural phenomenon that occurs every fifteen years." He answered.

"Why I have never seen this?" She asked.

"Maybe because you never left the Enclave at nights." He answered.

She smiled and said: "This night reminds me about…"

"Our first date?" He asked.

"But we never had…" She answered, but then she saw Revan smiling.

"Wait, you mean, that night in Manaan when…we danced?" She asked.

"Yeah, that night was our first date, I never told you because I was afraid of you rejecting me, so I decided to keep it as a secret." He answered.

"That was sweet." She said and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

* * *

><p><em>I ain't worried about nobody else tonight,<em>

_Let's pretend that there ain't no one else around,_

_All that matter is that you're with me,_

_Take my hand, take my hand, take my hand._

_And we'll go to a place like a fairytale,_

_Let this magical night have a happy ending,_

_Love is in the air, feel it everywhere,_

_I'm the king of the night,_

_You're the queen by my side,_

_Like a fairytale,_

_A-a-a-a-a-a-ale,_

_Like a fairytale._

_A-a-a-a-a-a-ale,_

_Like a fairytale._

_Love is in the air, feel it everywhere,_

_I'm the king of the night,_

_You're the queen by my side,_

_Like a fairytale._

* * *

><p>Revan checked again in his pocket, the ring was still there, he took a deep breath and stood up, Bastila stoop up behind him.<p>

"Are you fine?" She asked.

"Yes, I was thinking the day we met, do you remember?" He asked.

"Of course, I remember when we first met I thought you were the most vainest, arrogant and childish man in the whole universe." She answered.

Revan chuckled and said "And I remember that you were the most stuck up person I've ever met, but I really fall in love with you later."

"I know, the Force works in mysterious ways, I never imagined falling in love with the former Dark Lord." She said smiling.

Revan took a deep breath. "I need to ask you something." He said.

"Sure." Bastila answered.

"Am I the right person for you?" He asked.

"Revan…"

"Please, just answer."

Bastila stared at him a few seconds before answer. "Yes, I never imagined falling in love, but I'm glad you came into my life. Sometimes I look back and realize that you gave a new meaning to my life, you taught me to look life from a very different point of view. And this might sound a little bit silly, but every time I'm around you I feel like a teenage girl." She said smiling.

Revan chuckled. "Thanks, I'm also glad I have found you. You have become my entire world; you're the only one who makes me smile every day. You're my reason to live and if I lose you, I would lose my reason for living. You're the one who has prevented me to fall to the Dark side again and without you, I wouldn't know what to do. These two months away from you had been a torture, every night I thought about seen you again, that's when I decided something" He said.

"Revan…" She said when she noticed what kind of conversation was.

Revan knelt in one knee and took out something from his robe, he showed to her the ring and said "Bastila Shan, I love you and I want to spent the rest of my life with you, will you marry me?"

Bastila's eyes filled with tears of joy. "Yes…a thousand times…yes." She said.

Revan stood up smiling and slipped the ring in Bastila's finger, she examined it. It was a silver ring with five incrusted blue jewels. She looked at Revan and embraced him, "I love you." She said.

"I love you too." He answered; he broke the embrace and kissed her passionately, wrapping his arms around her waist and drew her closer, she wrapped her arms around his neck, when they broke apart, they rested their foreheads against each other's smiling.

* * *

><p><em>I can't believe,<em>

_It's happening,_

_The girl of my dreams,_

_Is right here with me (yeah),_

_Wouldn't trade her for nothing,_

_Not even the world,_

_Did you play a little something,_

_For me and my girl? (Cause)_

_I ain't worried about nobody else tonight,_

_Let's pretend that there ain't no one else around,_

_All that matter is that you're with me,_

_Take my hand, take my hand, take my hand._

_And we'll go to a place like a fairytale,_

_Let this magical night have a happy ending,_

_Love is in the air, feel it everywhere,_

_I'm the king of the night,_

_You're the queen by my side,_

_Like a fairytale,_

_A-a-a-a-a-a-ale,_

_Like a fairytale._

_A-a-a-a-a-a-ale,_

_Like a fairytale._

_Love is in the air, feel it everywhere,_

_I'm the king of the night,_

_You're the queen by my side,_

_Like a fairytale._

* * *

><p>A campfire was the only light besides the stars that Meetra and Atton had, she was healing a wound that Atton had made with the branch when he fell.<p>

"How long will it take?" Atton asked.

"A few more minutes. I can't believe you pulled me down into the water." Meetra said covering Atton's wound with a bandage.

"C'mon babe, you needed some fun, Ouch!" He said when he felt Meetra tightening the bandage.

"Sorry for that." Meetra said. "At least you're right, I needed some fun." She said still focus on the bandage.

"Anyway, why Revan sent us here?" Atton asked.

"He sent us because we need crystals to construct our lightsabers." Meetra answered

"Wait...What are you saying?" Atton asked nervous. "I'm not even a Jedi." He said.

"In some way you are, Revan told me that you are a Force-sensitive, that means that you were trained in the ways of the Jedis or you never knew about your abilities." Meetra answered.

Atton began to sweat. Meetra notice it. "Atton what's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing." He lied.

Meetra sighed and said "Atton, if we are going to travel together, you must be honest with me."

"I know, but you're right, damn it, I was trained in the ways of the Jedis years ago, but I never completed the training." He answered.

"Why?" Meetra asked applying some kolto in Atton's arm.

"Because, I fell in love with a Jedi, but I killed her because she crawled in my head, I couldn't take it." He said.

"Atton, don't worry, okay? I will train you and I will not crawl in your head." Meetra said. "It's ready." She said checking the bandage.

Atton rolled down his sleeve, "Thanks." He said. "You're welcome." Meetra answered smiling.

"You have a beautiful smile." Atton said with a smirk.

Meetra blushed a little, "Thanks you also have a beautiful smile." She answered shyly.

They stayed in silence, Meetra looked up and gazed the stars, while Atton stared at her. "They're beautiful." She said.

"Yes, they are." Atton said softly. Meetra turned her head to see Atton, she saw that he was smiling softly, he leaned to her and met her lips, he broke apart and Meetra returned the kiss. When they broke apart again, they stayed in silence.

* * *

><p><em>A-a-a-a-a-a-ale<em>

_Like a fairytale._

_A-a-a-a-a-a-ale_

_Like a fairytale._

_A-a-a-a-a-a-ale_

_Like a fairytale._

_A-a-a-a-a-a-ale_

_Like a fairytale_

_Take me hand (yeah)_

_And we'll go to a place like a fairytale,_

_Let this magical night have a happy ending,_

_Love is in the air, feel it everywhere,_

_I'm the king of the night,_

_You're the queen by my side,_

_Like a fairytale,_

_A-a-a-a-a-a-ale,_

_Like a fairytale._

_A-a-a-a-a-a-ale,_

_Like a fairytale._

_Love is in the air, feel it everywhere,_

_I'm the king of the night,_

_You're the queen by my side,_

_Like a fairytale._


	8. Chapter 7: The Holocron

**Chapter 7: The Holocron.**

The next day, Revan and the group went with the group of Jedis that were sent by the Jedi Council, Master Dorak and Mical were with the group.

"Good morning Master, Mical." Revan said bowing in front of Dorak and Mical.

"Good morning Revan; I'm pleased to say that Mical had discovered something about the holocrons." Master Dorak said.

"What did you find Mical?" Revan asked.

"I found an energy signal below the ruins of the Jedi Enclave, this signal is weak, but consists with the signals that a holocron could emit." Mical answered.

"Good, we should go there, did you found another kind of energy emitting below the ruins?" Revan asked.

Mical shook his head "No."

"Good." Revan answered. He and the group left the small Enclave that was there and headed to the ruins of the Enclave. When they arrived, Revan spoke: "Okay guys, we will get inside in these ruins, we will split in three groups; one group is going to go with Jolee, the second group is going to go with Bastila and the rest of you are coming with me." Revan said. "Mical?" asked.

"I have sync your datapads with the signal of the holocron, so everyone could find it." Mical said.

"Okay, if anyone founds the holocron alert the others, clear?" Revan asked. All the Jedis nodded and entered in the old Enclave.

* * *

><p>The sunlight hit on Meetra's face, she opened her eyes and felt an arm around her, she turned around and saw Atton sleeping. Although they slept in separate sleeping bags, they decided to put the sleeping bags side-by-side. Meetra smiled.<p>

"Atton, wake up." She said.

Atton didn't opened his eyes but he spoke in a sleepy voice; "Five more minutes, babe."

"C'mon Atton, we must go to the cave." Meetra said getting up.

"Okay, okay. I'm awake." Atton said rubbing his eyes.

Ten minutes later, Atton and Meetra had picked up the camp, and were walking to the entrance of the cave.

"Here we are, the crystals are deep inside the cave, just be careful with the kinraths." Meetra said.

Atton nodded and the two went inside the cave, Meetra lit a flashlight to see clearly the path they needed to follow. They walked for fifteen minutes until they reached to the very inside of the cave.

"Whoa! This place is cool, look at these crystals." Atton said.

"Yeah I know." Meetra answered. "Okay, what color is your favorite?" She asked.

Atton thought for a moment. "I have always liked yellow." He answered.

"Okay, you will be trained as a Jedi Sentinel. Go for you crystal." Meetra said.

"And you?" Atton asked picking his crystal.

"Green has always been my favorite color, so it will be green." Meetra said. Suddenly Meetra saw a kinrath behind Atton. "Atton, don't move." She said.

"Why?" He asked confused.

"Where's your blaster pistol?" She asked.

"Here in my backpack." Atton said pointing his backpack.

"Give me the backpack carefully." Meetra said.

Atton give Meetra the backpack, she opened it and searched for the blaster pistol, she took it and put the backpack on the ground. "Atton, turn around slowly, and walk to me." She said.

Atton turned and saw a kinrath which was waiting to attack them, Atton walked backwards trying not to look away the kinrath. When he was walking, he fell down with a rock and the kinrath attack them, fortunately Meetra shoot at the kinrath killing it.

"You're fine?" She asked helping Atton standing up.

"Yeah, I'm fine. What the hell was that?" He asked shaking the dust from his clothes.

"A kinrath, these things live in caves, they are poisonous." Meetra answered. "C'mon we should get out of here." She said.

The two left the cave and returned to the Hawk.

* * *

><p>Revan's group was walking in the dark hallways of the sublevels of the Enclave, Mical was checking his datapad to look for the signal of the holocron. They arrived in front of a big stone door.<p>

"The holocron is inside." Mical said.

"Are you sure?" Revan asked.

Mical nodded. Revan examined the door and found a way to open it. Solving a puzzle of a figure was the answer. When Revan solved the puzzle, the door opened and the group went inside.

"Where?" Revan asked.

"There." Mical said pointing to a crypt-like made of stone. Revan asked for help to remove the big and heavy stone that covered the crypt. When the stone was removed, Revan looked inside and saw a small object inside the crypt.

"Here is it." He said picking up the holocron. "Okay, let's go." He said. He called the other groups and informed them that his group had found the holocron, and that they will meet in the small Enclave back at Khoonda.

When they returned at the small Enclave, Revan thanked Mical for his help and asked him if he wanted to go with the group to help them to found other holocrons. He accepted and said that he would be ready in the morning.

* * *

><p>Later, that night The Hawk was in complete silence except for one room. Meetra and Atton spent the rest of the day training and after the day they had in the cave, they were exhausted, Mission and Jolee were also exhausted, T3 was checking the systems of the ship and HK was outside guarding the ship, the only ones who were awake were Revan and Bastila. They were lying on bed, it was one of those warm nights on Dantooine, so he was only using a pair of gray pants and was shirtless and she was using a blue short and a blue night shirt.<p>

"Have you seen the holocron yet?" Bastila asked.

"No, I haven't." Revan answered.

"Do you remember that day when the Terentatek injured and you fell in bed for the poison?" She asked.

"How could I forget?" He said smiling.

"Well, when you were unconscious by the poison of the Terentatek, I realized that I loved you." She answered.

Revan chuckled. "That had to happen, for you to realize your true feelings for me." He said teasing her.

"I was afraid; I didn't want to accept that I was in love with the former Dark Lord." She said.

"That's why you treated me so coldly when we met?" He asked sitting up on the bed.

"Yes, but when I saw how kind and gentle you were, somehow I knew that was the real you, not the person I met on that bridge." She answered, also sitting up.

Revan smiled. "You know, after this, we should be away from the Order for a time, just to live a normal life and have time to raise our children if you want to have them." He said.

"I would like to." She answered.

Revan smiled. He leaned against the pillows, "Come here." He said, Bastila smiled and lay next to him resting her head on Revan's chest and snuggled closer to him, and he wrapped an arm around her.

"Can I tell you something?" She asked.

"Sure." He answered.

"I really love your new look."

"What new look? I only let grow my balbo beard again."

"I know, but I like how you look with bangs and beard." She said. He smiled and they stayed in silence for a while until Bastila broke the silence, "This is nice."

"I know."

"I can see us in a few years."

"Really?"

"Yes. You. Me. Living in a nice house here on Dantooine, you and I will be looking at the sunset at the back of our house and maybe, with a little baby crawled in my arms looking at his first sunset."

"His?"

"Or her, don't worry."

"Well, boy or girl, I know our kids will be beautiful." He said looking down at her, she smiled and leaned up to him and kissed him while he pressed her body against his, after breaking apart she rested her head again on his chest, finally they fell asleep in complete peace.

* * *

><p>Kreia was in the Jedi Archives when she saw Master Vrook walking around the Archives.<p>

"Master Vrook, good morning." She said.

"Good morning Kreia" He said coldly. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Remembering good times." She answered.

"Before you took that rebellious padawan under your wing?" He asked more coldly than ever.

"Revan?" She asked confused.

"Yes, Revan. That Padawan has defied us in many times, first with joining to the Mandalorian Wars and now with his relationship with Shan. I can't believe that the Council allowed them to be together." Vrook said darkly. He shook his head and took a deep breath. "What happened with the old traditions and the old bows the Jedi did?" He asked.

"Well, let me tell you Vrook, that I have found a planet where the Force is strong, maybe if you talk with the Council, all of you could go there and reconnect with the old traditions of the Order." Kreia said.

"Thank you Kreia, I will talk with the Council." Vrook said.

Vrook left the Archives; Kreia went to one of the loneliest parts of the Archives. She took a holocommunicator out of her robe

"What take you so long?" Darth Sion asked upset.

"Sorry for the waiting Sion." Kreia answered.

"Do you have any news?" He asked.

"I have found the information you were looking for, and I heard that Revan has found the first holocron in Dantooine." She said.

"That's good to hear, we can now set the tramp for Revan." He said darkly. "What else you know?" He asked.

"He and his group are going to Korriban." She answered.

"Good, we can send Sith Assassins to Korriban, they will ambushed the groups and take Revan prisoner. They will bring him to him." He said.

"Another thing Sion, I have convinced the Council to go to Malachor, there we can strike down the Council and the Jedi Order will be lost." Kreia said.

"Good, we will see us again, Master." Sion said.

Kreia nodded and turned off his holo-communicator.

* * *

><p>It was around midnight and Revan couldn't sleep, he was stirring in his sleep, he woke up feeling scared, he was sweating. He sat on the bed, after a while he got up from the bed trying not to wake up Bastila; he put on a sweatshirt and left the room. He descended the ramp of the ship only to find HK.<p>

"Query: Has someone disturbed your process of sleeping-mode, master?" HK said.

"What?" Revan asked confused. "No, HK, I just had a bad dream, that's all" He answered. "Keep guarding the ship, I'm going to take a walk."

"Answer: As you wish master." HK said.

Revan walked off from the hangar where the Hawk was, he walked across the plains of Dantooine, it was silent, and the only thing could be heard was the sound of the crickets. After a few minutes walking, he decided to stop on the top of a hill; he stared at the landscape lost in his thoughts about the dream.

"Revan?" A voice behind him asked.

He turned around and saw Bastila staring at him with a worried look. Her presence was like a warm sun that relaxed him. For him she was perfect, no doubt why he had asked her to marry him, this woman was an essential part of his life as well as he was an essential part of hers. Even in his darkest moments, she was the light that helped him to recover his track. She was standing no more than five feet away from him, her long dark brown hair was falling in front of her left shoulder. She had a light blanket around her shoulders, probably the first thing she grabbed when she got up to follow Revan.

"Hi sweetheart, I didn't mean to wake you." He said.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I just have a nightmare, I needed fresh air." He answered looking at the moons.

Bastila made her way to him, she took his hand in hers and placed her free hand on Revan's cheek and started to caress with her thumb.

"What did you saw?" She asked looking at his eyes. He placed his hand over hers.

"A monster that cradled in my head, that thing was creepy, it was as if it was inside me, just torturing me with horrible images." He answered softly. "You were far away, I couldn't reach you." He said looking at her bluish-gray eyes he loved.

She embraced him, resting her head on his chest. "Don't worry, it was just a dream." She said. He drew a faint smiled across his face. The two stayed in each other's arms for minutes with him stroking her long brown hair and kissing her at the top of the head.

A soft breeze passed through the two Jedis, Revan felt Bastila shivering. "Come, let's return to the Hawk."

An hour later, Revan was staring at the ceiling of the ship, he couldn't sleep, he turned to see the holoclock and realized it was 1:30 am. He turned around and saw Bastila sleeping peacefully next to him; he smiled and sat up on the edge of the bed. He stayed in silence for a while until he felt a soft hand on his back; when he turned around, Bastila was staring at him. He smiled faintly at her and lay back down on bed.

"Hey." He said softly.

She placed her hand on his cheek and looked him directly in his eyes. "Is everything alright?" She asked worried.

He looked away and laid flat on his back, "I don't know." He answered looking at the ceiling.

She lifted herself up and kissed him softly on the lips. "Try to sleep, okay?" She said and rested her head on his shoulder and snuggled closer to him.

He wrapped an arm around her and kissed her on the forehead. "I will." He answered; finally Revan fell asleep in a warm embrace.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Revan found with Master Dorak and Mical. After saying goodbye to Dorak, Mical and Revan returned to the ship, from there he spoke to the other groups about their next destination: Korriban.<p>

"Okay Atton, set course for Korriban." Revan said.

"As you command Revan." Atton answered.

The Hawk took off from Khoonda settlement, after the ship exited Dantooine's orbit, the Hawk entered in hyperspace.

"Okay, we will arrive to Korriban in three days." Atton said.

"Thanks Atton." Revan answered.

Atton nodded and left the cockpit, in the main hold, Atton met with Mical. He had blond hair and blue eyes, Atton felt a little jealous about Mical, he had met Meetra in his younger years and surely had developed feelings for her.

"So, you must be Mical, The Discipline no?" Atton asked.

"Yes that's right, and you must be Atton, nice to meet you." Mical answered extending his hand. Atton shook hands with Mical.

"Hey guys." Meetra said.

"Hi Meetra, can I talk you for a moment?" Atton asked.

"Sure." Meetra said. The two left the main hold and went to Atton's room.

"What do you want to talk about?" She asked.

"Where did you meet Mical?" He asked crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"In the Enclave of Dantooine." Meetra answered confused. "Wait, are you jealous of him?" She asked.

"What?" Atton asked "No" He lied.

"C'mon Atton." Meetra said.

"Okay, maybe a little." He said.

"Don't worry Atton, Mical and I met when we where teens, and although he developed feelings for me, I was never interested in him." She said.

"And now?" He asked.

"Well, I met this handsome guy, he likes pazaak, he is about this height." She said showing the height of Atton. "He has the most beautiful hazel eyes I've seen, and has dark brown hair."

"Do I know him?" Atton asked.

"Yes, in fact, he is traveling with us." Meetra answered smiling; she kissed Atton lightly in the lips. "Don't worry." She said and returned to the main hold.

* * *

><p>Revan had in his hand the holocron, he took a deep breath and turned it on, an image of him appeared, he was like 18 or 19 years.<p>

"_I know the Council is not going to accept these recordings, but I want the people know what is happening, why the Jedis have done nothing. My name is Revan, I am the youngest Jedi to be knighted. We are in the middle of a war against the Mandalorians_." The hologram of Revan said.

"_Six months ago, the Republic asked for help to the Jedi Order and they didn't do anything, they said it wasn't our war. It's supposed that the Jedi helps the needed and they say it isn't our war? Well, screw that, I have talked with my friend Alek and with my sister Meetra, they agree with me, we are going to join with the Republic to defeat the Mandalorians, we don't care about the Order anymore._"

After the recording ended, Revan stayed silent and replayed it again and again. Three days passed and the crew felt worried by Revan, he hadn't left the training room for any reason. He had barely slept and ate.

"Revan?" Bastila asked entering in the room. Revan was so concentrated in the recording that he never saw her sitting in front of him.

"When was the last time you eat?" She asked.

"Yesterday." He answered.

"My love, you need to rest." She said.

"I will rest when this is over." He answered, when the recording ended, Bastila took away the holocron so they could talk without distractions.

"Revan, look me in the eyes." She said and he lifted his head meeting her bluish-gray eyes. "What's the problem?" She asked.

"The holocrons, they are the problem; I can't imagine what is going to happen if the Sith finds them." He said gazing at the floor. "What would be the future for us…for our family? I can't…" But she placed her finger on his lips.

"Revan, don't talk like that." She said seriously. "We are going to find those holocrons, and we will fight against the Sith if we need to." Revan drew a faint smile on his face.

"C'mon, you need to get out of here." She said dragging him out from the training room. "And also you need to eat something and rest a little."

"What would I do without you?" He asked.

"Maybe you would lose your head." She said sarcastically.

After eating something and taking a shower, Revan rested a little before the Hawk arrived at Korriban.


	9. Chapter 8: Kidnapped

**Chapter 8: Kidnapped.**

Eight hours later, the Hawk landed in Dreshdae settlement, the other ships also landed.

"Okay, where here." Atton said. "Where's Revan?" He asked.

"Sleeping." Meetra answered.

"Wow, it was about time." He answered.

"I know, I should tell Bastila to wake him up." Meetra said.

Meetra talked with Bastila and tell her that they needed to wake up Revan. She agreed and went to their room.

"Revan." She whispered. "Revan wake up." She whispered again shaking him a little.

"What?" He answered in a sleepy voice. He opened his eyes and saw her sitting on the bed.

"Hi sleepyhead, we have landed in Dreshdae. C'mon, get up." She said.

Revan sat at the edge of the bed, he stretched and after that he stood up. "At what time we landed?" He asked.

"About ten minutes ago." She answered.

"Okay, let's get down to business." He said. He changed his clothes and later he met with the groups. "Okay Mical, what you have found?"

"I have detected a signal coming from the abandoned Academy here in Korriban, I cannot tell you more, that's all I know." Mical answered.

"Okay, we will be in the same groups, only this time Meetra is going to lead the third group; Jolee you will go with Bastila, Mical you're coming with me. Atton Mission, I need you to stay in the ship. You're our plan B." Revan said.

"What do you wants us to do Rev?" Mission asked.

"Our communicators are in sync with the ship, you will be monitoring the signals, if the signal disappears or you don't have an answer from us, take the droids and seek for us." Revan answered.

Mission and Atton nodded. "Okay, let's go to the Academy." Revan said.

The groups started to walk from Dreshdae to the Academy, before Meetra could go, Atton stopped her.

"What is it Atton?" She asked.

"Just, be careful, okay?" He said.

"I will." She answered, before she left; she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

The groups arrived and stopped in front of the door of the Academy. "Mical, what do you have?" Revan asked.

"The only thing I know is that the holocron is in this area, we should look in the whole Academy." Mical said.

"Okay, Bas, you, Jolee and the group are going to search in the Valley of the Dark Lords. Meetra, you and your group are going to search in the Academy. My group is going to search in the catacombs below the Academy. Let's move." Revan said.

"Revan." Bastila said. He stopped and turned around. She walked up to him and kissed him on the lips. She placed one hand on his chest and the other on the back of his head deepening the kiss. They broke apart, while their foreheads were resting against each other, "Be careful." She whispered.

"I will, be careful you too, okay?." He answered and kissed her again.

* * *

><p>The groups entered in the Academy, they held flashlights. The Academy was abandoned since the death of Uthar Wynn at the hands of Revan, all the students that were there escaped to other academies or to other planets.<p>

As soon as the groups arrived at the main hall of the academy, they split out. Revan's group went down to the catacombs, Meetra's group stayed in the Academy to search and Bastila's group went to the Valley.

"The signal is stronger at this point Revan." Mical said checking his datapad.

"Are you sure?" Revan asked.

"Positive." Mical answered.

"Okay, let's proceed with caution." Revan said taking his doubled-blade lightsaber.

The group walked in silence, with lightsabers in their hands, they were ready for anything. Suddenly, when the group arrived at a room, Sith assassins appeared. The Jedis ignited their lightsabers, but the Sith assassins stayed there looking at them.

"What are they waiting for?" Mical asked whispering.

"I don't know." Revan answered.

* * *

><p>"Exile." One of the Jedis said.<p>

"What is it?" She asked.

"There's a signal coming from one of the training rooms." The Jedi said.

"Where?" She asked.

"South of the main hall." He answered.

"Okay, let's check it out." Meetra said to the group.

The group walked to the training room, but when they entered, they didn't find anything.

"Are you sure this is the location?" Meetra asked.

"Yes, I'm sure Exile." The Jedi said.

Suddenly, Sith assassins appeared, Meetra and the others ignited their lightsabers but the Sith stayed there. The only thing that illuminated the room was the blue and green colors from the lightsabers.

* * *

><p>"Have you found anything?" Bastila asked.<p>

"Nope, nothing yet" Jolee said.

"You didn't found anything when you were here?" She asked.

"No, the kid was more focus in locating the Star Map, and I don't believe he remembered anything about the holocrons by that time." He answered.

"I have a strange feeling, like a disturbance in the Force." She said looking around.

"Yeah, I feel it too." He said.

Then, just like the other groups, Sith assassins appeared, they were using their stealth mode. But this time the Sith ignited their lightsabers, and the Jedis also ignited their lightsabers. The Sith charged at the Jedis, meanwhile, the other Sith assassins threw grenades at the groups. But these grenades didn't exploded, instead, they freed a gas and all the groups started to fall. Revan tried everything to keep himself standing, but one of the Sith assassins approached from behind and injected something to Revan, he started to feel dizzy and fell on the ground.

The blades of the lightsabers clashed against other, the Jedis that were in the Valley of the Dark Lords were fighting against the Dark Jedis. Jolee was fighting with two Dark Jedis, and Bastila was fighting with other two. She blocked the attack of one and with the Force, she pushed the other, the Dark Jedi fell a few meters away. She stabbed the Dark Jedi in the chest, and fell on the ground.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in the Hawk, Mission and Atton were monitoring the signals, when two of the three signals disappeared from the screen, Mission saw this, and became worried.<p>

"Atton." Mission said.

"What?" Atton asked.

"Take a look at this." Mission said.

Atton approached to the screen where the signals were displayed, he noticed that only one signal was active.

"Wait, there were three signals, what the hell happened?" He said worried.

"I don't know, the only signal that is still active, is from the group of the Valley of the Dark Lords." She answered.

Atton turned on the communicator and called Meetra.

"Meetra, here's the Hawk." He said but he received no answer. "Meetra, do you copy?" He said again, but again, he had no answer.

"We should go to check." He said.

Mission nodded and the two took their blaster pistols, Atton took the lightsaber that he had constructed in the time the ship was on route to Korriban. When they descended, Mission took T3 with her and Atton took HK with him. When they arrived at the Academy, they split out.

* * *

><p>In the Valley of the Dark Lords, the fighting was continuing, until one of the Dark Jedis received a call.<p>

"_We have what we came for, let's go."_ The voice through the communicator said.

"You heard him, let's go." The Dark Jedi said to the remaining ones.

"Kryat, what about the Miraluka?" One of the Dark Jedis asked.

"Left her, her master said that she was plan B, so we are going to use plan B." Kryat said, he was the apprentice of Sion.

"What will we tell her Master if he doesn't see her with us?" The Dark Jedi asked.

"We will tell him, that she was captured by the Jedis." Kryat said. "Let's go, before he awakes." He said looking at the unconscious Revan who was on the back of one of the Sith assassins.

The Sith exited from the catacombs and met with the other group that was in the hallway, when they exited the Academy, they met with the groups that went to the Valley. The three groups returned to their ships and took off.

* * *

><p>Atton was running through the hallways of the Academy looking for Meetra and her group, behind him HK was scanning the area with his thermal vision.<p>

"Statement: I have detected a group of organic meatbags south of here, meatbag." HK said.

"Take me there HK." Atton said worried.

"Answer: As you wish meatbag." HK said.

HK guided Atton to one of the training rooms, he turned on a flashlight and illuminated the room, there he found Meetra lying unconscious.

Meetra started to regain consciousness, she saw everything blurred. But she managed to see an image of a man running towards her. "Meetra!" Atton yelled.

"Atton?" She asked confused.

"Meetra." He said taking her in his arms. "Babe, you're fine."

"Atton, what are you doing here?" She asked still confused.

"Mission and I were monitoring the signals when two of them disappeared, so we decided to check and I found you here, unconscious." Atton said helping her to get up.

"Where's Mission?" She asked.

"She went with T3 to make sure the group of the Valley of the Dark Lords is fine." He said.

The other Jedis started to regain consciousness, and asked what happened. Meetra said that she didn't know what had happened. Meetra decided to contact Revan.

"Revan, it's Meetra, do you copy?" She said through the communicator.

But she received no answer. She called again and received no answer.

"Something is wrong, we must check where Revan and his group are." Meetra said. Atton nodded, the group followed Meetra to the catacombs, there they decided to ignite their lightsabers, when they reached at the room where Revan's group was, they saw the others hands tied.

"Mical!" Meetra said.

"Meetra." Mical said, he was the only one awake.

"Make sure the others are fine." She said to the Jedis. They nodded and went with their fellow Jedis to help them.

"Mical, what the hell happened?" Atton asked.

"We don't know, one moment we were walking and the other, Dark Jedis and Sith assassins appeared, they threw us grenades, they freed a gas that knocked us down, after that everything went dark." Mical answered.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in the Valley of the Dark Lords...<p>

"Guys!" Mission said.

"Mission? What are you doing here?" Bastila asked.

"We lost Revan's and Meetra's signals, so Atton and I decided to check it out, he went to look for Meetra, and I decided to come here." Mission said.

"_Mission, its Meetra do you copy?"_ Meetra's voice said through the communicator.

"I'm here Meetra, good to know you're fine." Mission answered.

"_It's Bastila with you?"_ Meetra asked.

"I'm here Meetra, what is it?" Bastila asked.

"_We can't find Revan, the only thing we found is his double-lightsaber_." Meetra said.

"That's odd, he will never left his lightsaber behind." Bastila answered, suddenly she realized that Revan's presence wasn't around.

"Are you alright kid?" Jolee asked.

"No, I feel Revan's presence weak, like he is unconscious." Bastila answered worried.

T3 started to beep something, but the others couldn´t understand.

"What is it T3?" Mission asked.

"_Statement: I think that the T3 unit is trying to say that he has detected two ships left the Dreshdae settlement few minutes ago, and it seems in one of the ships was the master unconscious."_ HK said through the communicator.

"Revan was kidnapped?" Jolee asked.

"Why the Sith would kidnap Revan?" Mission asked.

"Because of the holocrons." Bastila said.

"What?" Mission asked.

"_Bastila is right, the Sith kidnapped Revan, because he's the only one who knows where are the holocrons_." Meetra said through the communicator.

"But the kid told us that he doesn't remember where he hid the holocrons. Unless…" Jolee said but he stood thinking.

"Unless what Jolee?" Mission asked.

"Unless they use specific methods to extract him the information they need." Jolee answered.

"_Jolee is right_." Mical said.

"What did you find?" Bastila asked.

"_I have reanalyzed the signals, it seems that the signals we detected don't transmit in the frequency that a holocron would transmit, and these signals were a decoy."_ Mical answered.

"We were set up!" Jolee exclaimed.

"Yes, it seems that way, Meetra, your and Revan's group return to the Academy, we will meet in the main hall." Bastila said.

The group left the catacombs and returned to the Academy, the other group returned to the Academy, the three groups met again in one of the hallways, when they were walking to the exit; they felt another disturbance in the Force.

The Jedis ignited their lightsaber, there in the dark, the sound of another ignited saber filled the room, a crimson blade was seen, a woman wearing a veil over her face, also she was wearing a black robe.

"Who are you?" Bastila asked, she was getting impatient, but she received no answer.

The woman charged at the group and started to attack them, fortunately, there were many Jedis, so the woman couldn't stand in the middle, she was surrounded, so she gave up.

"Please, you have defeated me, I cannot return with my master, he will know that I was defeated, and he will kill me, please I beg you Jedi, kill me." The woman said and she faint.

"We must take her to the medical bay, maybe she know something about Revan." Meetra said.

Bastila nodded and the groups returned to the hangars, they took the woman aboard the Hawk and left her in the med bay.

Revan woke up, he felt dizzy and everything he saw was fuzzy, he saw two images in black robes, he couldn't recognize the images and went unconscious again.


	10. Chapter 9: Nihilus

**Chapter 9: Nihilus.**

The crew of the Hawk was silent, without Revan, they needed a way to find the other holocrons that remained.

"The signals and the holocron were a trap, I'm sure the Sith have found one of Revan's holocrons." Meetra said.

"And they need Revan to find the other holocrons, do you think they know we have one holocron?" Jolee asked.

"Maybe, the thing is how they knew that we were coming to Korriban." Meetra answered.

"Good point, young lady, someone must told them that we were coming." Jolee said.

"I'm curious, if the Sith have Revan, how will they make him talk?" Mission asked worried.

"They have thousands of ways to make you talk, but they prefer to torture you. If you tell them nothing, they increase the torture every time you refuse to talk. If you are lucky, the torture will not kill you." Jolee said.

Bastila, who was thinking about Revan and getting worried for him by the minute, heard what Jolee said, she shocked, he was took from her and Jolee's words could mean that if they didn't rescue Revan, her dream would come true.

"You are not kidding, right?" Bastila asked with fear.

"I'm afraid not, but the kid is strong, he's strong as a Miraluka is strong in the Force, I know he will stand the torture, he has a reason to live." Jolee answered.

Bastila lowered her head and took in her hand part of Revan's necklace, she took a deep breath trying to contain her tears. She will find him, she needed to find him.

"Talking about Miralukas." Mical said exiting from the medical bay, everyone turned their heads to him and stared at him in confusion. "Come to take a look at our guest." He said.

Everyone went to the medical bay to see the woman who attacked them early. "The woman who attacked us is a Miraluka?" Atton asked.

"Yes, is the first time I see a Miraluka in person, I have only see them in the Jedis Archives." Mical answered.

"The whole galaxy knows about the Miralukas, they see through the Force, so they are the most powerful sensitive beings in the whole galaxy. I thought they're legends." Meetra said.

"No more." Jolee answered.

"What happened to them?" Mission asked looking at the Miraluka that was lying on the bed.

"No one knows, one day they were and the other, they disappeared." Mical said.

"Many say that the lucky ones decided to refuge in other worlds, that's why they become a legend, not many survived after their disappearance." Bastila said.

"I think she's waking up." Atton said.

The Miraluka woke up, she felt her hands tied, with the Force she saw she was in a medical bay and saw the persons who saved her life.

"Where am I?" She asked.

"You're on board the Ebon Hawk." Mical answered looking the vital signals of the Miraluka.

"In the med bay, to be more specific." Atton said.

"I think you remember us, you attacked us early." Meetra said.

"Oh yes, sorry for that, but I was ordered to kill Jedis, if I saw any." The Miraluka answered.

"Did you came with the Dark Jedis and the Sith assassins?" Bastila asked.

"Yes, but I believe they left me for dead." The Miraluka said. "And I know that my master is going to look for another apprentice, so I have no place to go." She said sadly.

The crew exchanged looks, the three Jedis that were there, knew that the Miraluka was saying the truth; even her dark presence was gone.

"Well." Mission said with a smile on her face. "We are always happy when one who has fallen to dark side returns to the light, and we always welcome new allies." She said.

"Thank you. I'm Visas Marr, by the way." Visas said.

"Nice to meet you Visas, I'm Mission, they're Meetra, Bastila, Mical, Jolee and Atton, and we have two droids, they're HK-47 and T3-M4." Mission said.

"Let me untie you." Mical said.

Mical untied Visas and she sat on the bed. "Thank you." She said.

"Did you know something about this trap the Sith set for us?" Bastila asked.

"My master and his friend were planning to capture Revan for information he posses. That's all I know." Visas said.

"Did you have an idea where they could take Revan?" Meetra asked.

"No." Visas shook her head. "Sorry, since I became an apprentice of the dark side, my master has kept me on his ship, I only left my quarters for missions." She said.

The crew stayed in silence, how in the galaxy they were going to find Revan? They stayed silence for minutes, until Mical broke the silence.

"Dxun." Mical said.

"What?" Atton asked.

"Dxun, Revan told us that one of the holocrons was in Dxun, maybe we should go there." Mical said.

"Yeah, you may be right. Hey kid, how long is going to take us to arrive to Dxun?" Jolee asked.

Atton walked to the holo projector of the ship and turned it on; a big blue star map appeared and showed Korriban and other planets in the sector.

"We are here, in the Outer Rim." Atton said pointing at the star map. "And Dxun is here in the Inner Rim." He said tracing the route with is finger above the star map. "It will take us four days."

"Okay, Atton set course to Dxun." Bastila said. "I will inform the other ships."

Atton nodded and headed to the cockpit. "Hey babe, can you help me?" He said looking at Meetra over his shoulder.

"Sure." Meetra answered. She went to the cockpit along with Atton. Atton sat on the captain's ship and Meetra sat on the navigator's chair. The Hawk took off from Dreshdae; Meetra introduced the coordinates of Dxun and informed Atton that the coordinates were ready. The Hawk entered in hyperspace, in four days, they would arrive at Dxun.

* * *

><p>Revan woke up from his long period of unconsciousness; he saw a grey room with an orange force-field in front of him. He got up and felt dizzy, like someone had drugged him.<p>

"Good, you're awake Jedi." A voice of a man said.

"Who the hell are you?!" Revan said angrily, he could see the man through the force-field, the man was the same height Revan was, he had black hair and yellow eyes, Revan realized that his kidnapper was a Sith.

"My name is Kryat. Me and my group of Sith assassins and dark jedis ambushed you and your Jedi friends back on Korriban." Kryat said.

"What did you do to them?!" Revan asked fearing the worst.

"Nothing, we just only left them unconscious for a while." Kryat answered. "As you have realized, you were the target." He said.

"Why me?" Revan asked looking at the Sith.

"Because you have valuable information we need Revan." Sion said entering in the room where the cell was.

Revan looked at the Dark Lord, he was exactly as Meetra had described it, he looked like a living corpse with his grey skin and decaying, he also had a white eye.

"Master." Kryat said bowing in front of Sion.

"You may raise apprentice." Sion said, Kryat raised and look at his master. "You have done well."

"Thank you master." Kryat answered.

"Lower the force-field." Sion ordered.

One of the officers nodded and lowered the force-field, Revan step outside the cell and used his Force wave against the Sith, Kryat and the officers were threw away, so Revan took the chance to escape, but when he was running down the halls of the Academy, he felt weak and fall down. He started to breathe heavily and his vision was blurred again.

"Bring him." Kryat said to two officers that were with him. The officers approached Revan and lifted him from the floor.

"Let's take him to my friend." Sion said looking at Revan.

After a few minutes, Revan was in one of the main training rooms of the Academy were he was being held. Sion walked over to a figure that was looking through the window. He whispered something to the figure and the figure turned around and walked to Revan.

When Revan saw the figure, his blood went cold, it was a Dark Lord, he was using a white mask with two black holes in the place where the eyes were and above the black holes, there were two red stripes that appeared scars.

"_It's an honor to meet you again Revan._" The voice of the Dark Lord said, his voice was creepy.

"Who are you?" Revan asked.

"_My name is Darth Nihilus, and I was the one who ordered to capture you." _Nihilus said.

"Why did you capture me?" Revan asked.

"_Why? It's really simple Revan, those holocrons you recorded at the time of the Mandalorian Wars have essential information, and you are the only who knows where are hidden." _Nihilus said.

"So, what? You are going to turn me to the Dark Side again?" Revan asked.

"_No, I'm not going to do that Revan, besides, the story will repeat again. You'd be capture by the Jedis again and they would reprogram your mind all over again." _Nihilus said. "_No Revan, I captured you, because you know where the holocrons are."_

"You're wrong Nihilus, I have no memories about the location of the holocrons." Revan answered.

"_That's not true Revan, I have heard that you have found a holocron on Dantooine and you went to Korriban to look for another." _Nihilus said.

Revan's eyes wide andhis heart froze. How the hell Nihilus knew about this?

Nihilus chuckled. "_You know Revan, we found one of your holocrons in Korriban a year ago, after seen it, my friends and I started to formulate a plan to destroy the Jedi Order." _He said.

"You think I'm going to help you?!" Revan asked. "You gotta be out of your damn Sith mind if you think I'm going to do that" He said very upset.

"_Don't worry Revan, I know number of methods to make you talk." _Nihilus said, Revan could hear a promise in Nihilus's voice.

"My Lord." One of the officers said.

"_What is it Lieutenant?" _Nihilus asked.

"Darth Traya is waiting for you in the communication room." The Lieutenant said.

"_Thank you Lieutenant." _Nihilus said._ "Well Revan, I must leave you alone for a while." _

"_Sion." _Nihilus said. His friend stepped in front. _"You are in charge of Revan's custody." _He said and walked to the communication room.

Sion drew a smile of satisfaction in his face. "Kryat." He said.

"Yes Master." Kryat said stepping in front of Sion.

"Take Revan to one of the torture chambers; give him a preview of what is going to happen to him if he does not cooperate with us." Sion said darkly.

"As you wish Master." Kryat answered bowing in front of Sion. Sion walked away and Kryat took Revan to one of the torture chambers.

* * *

><p>The Hawk was three days distance from Dxun. Mission, Atton and T3 were playing pazaak. Mical was trying to locate the next holocron, Visas and Jolee were talking about the days of Jolee's adventures, HK was in sleep-mode, Bastila was thinking about Revan and Meetra was walking around the ship, until she reached at the door of Revan's bedroom, she noticed a worried Bastila in the room.<p>

"Hey Bas." Meetra said softly.

"Hi Meetra." Bastila answered.

"Are you fine?" Meetra asked.

"No." Bastila said shaking her head.

"You want to talk about it?" Meetra asked.

Bastila nodded and Meetra sat on a chair.

"The first time I met Revan, he was arrogant and childish." Bastila said.

Meetra chuckled. "I know he can be like that sometimes." She said.

"But I think I knew the real Revan back on Tatooine, I saw how kind and gentle he is, I may confess I felt drawn to him from the very beginning of his training." Bastila said with a small smile on her face.

"What made you to fall in love with him?" Meetra asked curious.

"What?" Bastila asked confused.

"What made you fall in love with him?" Meetra asked again.

"I don't know. Maybe was his personality or his views of life." Bastila answered smiling remembering the first time she met Revan.

"Or maybe his eyes?" Meetra asked rising an eyebrow.

Bastila chuckled. "Yes, maybe it was that. He has the most beautiful and unique eyes I've ever seen." She said.

"I know." Meetra said. "You know, we are the only ones who really know him." She said.

"What do you mean?" Bastila asked rising an eyebrow.

"You and I are the only ones who really know Revan's personality. During the Mandalorian Wars, everyone thought that they knew him, but they didn't." Meetra answered.

They chuckled, but Bastila change her smile for a worried face and released a long sigh.

"I…just…I almost lost him once and I don't want to lose him now." Bastila said sadly.

"What do you mean by almost losing him?" Meetra asked confused.

"Wait, he never told you?" Bastila asked surprised.

"Told me what?" Meetra asked.

Bastila sighed and started to tell Meetra about the time Revan was injured by the Terentatek and how its venom left Revan at the edge of life and death, and how she was very worried for him. Meetra couldn't believe it.

"A Terentatek?!" Meetra asked. Bastila nodded her head. "Force! I thought they were extinct." She said.

"I know, everyone thought that." Bastila answered.

"Don't worry, we will find him." Meetra said. Bastila drew a faint smile, they were three days from Dxun and the hours were running to save Revan.


	11. Chapter 10: Kraig

**Chapter 10: Kraig.**

"_Sion told me that you have found information about the slug." _Nihilus said through the communicator.

"That's right; I found information about the unique slug you were looking for." Traya said.

"_Where we can find it?" _Nihilus asked.

"I'll send you the coordinates of the location and the information of the slug." Traya answered.

"_Good, what about the Council?"_ Nihilus asked.

"They are still deliberating about my information." Traya answered.

Nihilus nodded. _"Tell me when they have made a decision."_ He said.

Traya nodded and she turned off the communicator. Nihilus walked away from the communication room and walked down the hallways. He encountered Sion shortly after.

"What did Darth Traya told you?" Sion asked.

"_She has found the slug."_ Nihilus answered.

"What are you going to do with the slug?" Sion asked.

"_I have it reserved for a good propose with our guest, have you make him talk yet?"_ Nihilus asked.

"No, but Kryat is giving him a preview of his punishment is he does not cooperate." Sion said with a smirk in his face.

"_Good, go and make sure he has understand our terms."_ Nihilus said.

Sion nodded and headed to the torture chambers. In the torture chambers, Revan was being hit by two sith apprentices, Kryat was only watching. One of the sith apprentices hit Revan so hard in the face that he fell on the ground, when he got up, he splat out blood from his mouth.

"That's all you got?" Revan said trying to recuperate his breathing.

"You hear him" The sith apprentice said. "He wants more."

The two apprentices laughed and hit Revan again, he splat out blood again from his mouth and said, "You're not going to win." The apprentice laughed and said, "You heard this Jedi?" the other apprentice laughed too and answered "Pathetic." Then the first apprentice grabbed Revan from the collar of his shirt, "You think you can prevent what is going to happen?" He asked and threw him on the floor, when Revan tried to get up, the apprentice hit him in the stomach and Revan lost his breath.

"All right, that's enough." Kryat said. "Lift him."

The two apprentices lifted Revan for the arms and took him in front of Kryat forcing him to sit on his knees. Revan lifted his head with an angry look, meeting Kryat's eyes.

"Well, this is the preview of your punishment if you don't tell us where the holocrons are." Kryat said.

"You are wrong if you think I'm going to help you!" Revan said darkly.

Kryat chuckled and he got close to Revan. "You are wrong." He said. Kryat stood up and turned around, but before he could walk away, he turned around again and hit Revan in the face, when Revan turned his head, he had a busted lip.

Kryat had a smile in his face. Sion entered in the chamber. "Master." Kryat said bowing in front of Sion.

"Did he say anything?" Sion asked looking Revan, who was glancing at the floor.

"No." Kryat answered. Sion approached to Revan and whispered to him something. When Sion moved away, Revan had a look of fear in his eyes.

"Take him to his cell." Sion ordered and left the chamber.

"As you wish master." Kryat answered, he looked at the sith apprentices and ordered them to lift Revan, they lifted him and dragged him to his cell, when they opened the door of the cell they threw Revan inside and locked down the door.

Revan got up slowly from the floor and looked around, he saw a gray room, it was neither too big nor not too small, with a two beds across the room. He cleaned the blood of his mouth with his hand and sat on the bed.

"You have a hard day, no?" A voice asked.

"Who's there?" Revan asked.

"Don't worry, I'm also a prisoner, like you." The voice said. Revan looked confused the shadows where the voice came, then, he noticed a figure walking to him. When the figure came out from the shadows, it was a young man, between 18 and 25 years old, black hair and brown eyes.

"Who are you?" Revan asked.

"I'm Kraig." The young man said.

"I'm Revan, how long you have been here?" Revan asked distrustful, he wanted to know if it was a sith trick to use his information about the holocrons.

"Almost six months." Kraig said. "You don't believe me do you?" He asked.

"Maybe not, how do I know, you were thrown in this hole, be my friend and tell the Siths about any information I could give you?" Revan asked.

"No, I never knew they were planning to capture." Kraig answered. Revan stayed in silence staring at the young man who was in front of him, he could see that the man was telling the truth.

"Okay, I believe you." Revan said after a long period of silence. "So, how did you end up here?" He asked.

"I was a prospective sith apprentice, but they found I was too soft for the title of sith apprentice or Dark Jedi, and when I proved my weaknesses about killing someone, they just locked me here." Kraig answered.

"Wow." Revan said.

* * *

><p>Sion was in teaching the Sith Code to the new sith apprentices that had arrived a few hours ago, until one officer came.<p>

"My Lord." The officer said bowing.

"What is it, officer?" Sion asked.

"Lord Nihilus asked for your presence." The Officer answered.

"Thank you officer." Sion said. "Kryat" He called.

"Yes master?" Kryat asked.

"You are in charge of the class for today; Darth Nihilus wants to talk with me." Sion answered.

"As you wish master." Kryat said. Sion nodded and left the room, he walked down the hallways until he reached Nihilus's quarters, he knocked on the door and the door opened.

"You wanted to see me Nihilus?" Sion asked.

Nihilus who was kneeling stood up and turned to look Sion. "_That's right my friend_." He said. "_I have received the information about the slug_."

"Where we can find it?" Sion asked.

"_Dxun."_ Nihilus answered.

"You mean the Mandalorian moon near Onderon?" Sion asked.

"_Yes_." Nihilus answered.

"Do you want me to organize a group to look for the slug and bring it to you?" Sion asked.

"_Yes, send the apprentices; they will learn how to deal with enemies_." Nihilus answered.

"As you wish." Sion said. He left Nihilus's quarters and returned to one of the training rooms, he talked to the sith apprentices and told them they needed to find a slug, he gave the coordinates for the locations and send them to Dxun.

"Remember, if you see any Jedi, kill it." Sion said to the apprentices.

_A/N: Well, I have to say that this is one of the shortest chapters of the story. Things are about to get worse for Revan (You'll find out in the next chapters). _


	12. Chapter 11: The Slug

**Chapter 11: The Slug.**

Thee days later, the ships arrived at the jungle moon of Dxun, the ships landed in a grassland. The groups descended from the ships and met.

"Okay, where we are." Atton said.

"Have you found anything Mical?" Bastila asked.

"I have detected a signal; it seems it's located in the very deep of the jungle." Mical answered.

"Okay, well we are going to do something different this time, half of each group is coming with us, the others stay here and guard the ships." Bastila said.

The groups agreed and they separated, the group entered in the jungle and started walking.

"This is the first time I see a world like this." Mission said looking the jungle. "You know, something about this place gives me the creeps."

"The Mandalorians call it `The Demon Moon´." Jolee said.

"Why?" Atton asked.

"They said that here live the fiercest animals and the most dangerous predators in the galaxy, hell, only a few knows how to live here." Jolee said.

"And the rest?" Meetra asked.

"They end up in the stomach of the beasts. Ugh! Awful, I can't imagine how much time someone will live here." Jolee answered.

The groups continued walking, until a boma attacked them. The group ignited their lightsabers, but before they could attack, blasters shoots came from the jungle, killing the boma. Few seconds later, a group of Mandalorians appeared from the trees. They surrounded the group and took them to the Mandalorian Outpost. When they arrived at the Outpost, the leader of the expedition group went inside of a tent, five minutes later, the leader and other Mandalorian exited the tent.

The Mandalorian walked to the group, he was wearing a silver shiny armor and his head was cover with a helmet. The Mandalorian step in front of the group and he remained in silent, he took off his helmet. Everybody shocked when the face of the Mandalorian was shown.

* * *

><p>Revan fell down for the third time, two sith grabbed him for the arms and forced him to sit on his knees, he lifted his head only to meet with Kryat's face.<p>

"I'm going to ask you again. Where are the holocrons?" He asked.

"Go to hell!" Revan said angry.

Kryat bend down until he was at the level of Revan's eyes. "Should I remember what your punishment is for not cooperating with us?" Kryat asked.

"Torture me all you want Kryat, but I'm not going to talk!" Revan said looking directly at Kryat's eyes. Then Revan spat in Kryat's face. Kryat got up and cleaned the blood mixed with saliva from his face. He walked to the door.

"Give him another beating." He said to the two Siths who were holding Revan, he left the torturing chamber and closed the door behind him.

* * *

><p>The group couldn't believe what they were seeing.<p>

"Canderous?" Mission asked. "Canderous, is that you?" She asked again surprised.

"I can't believe it" Jolee said.

"Something told me that we were to find you here." Bastila said.

"It's nice to see you again Icy Queen." Canderous said. "Hi Jolee, hi Mission." He said.

Mission smiled and hugged Canderous, when she released him, he asked them what they were doing on Dxun, Jolee answered that they were looking for a holocron which Revan recorded years ago.

"Where's Revan?" Canderous asked when he didn't see him around.

"He…he was capture by the Sith." Bastila said.

"Really?" Canderous asked surprised. "The Sith are the worst scumbag in the universe." He said. "Come on, we can have dinner and later you can tell me what are you doing here."

The group had dinner and they introduce Meetra, Atton, Mical and Visas to Canderous and asked him for his help in locating the holocron, he accepted and told them that now, he was Mandalore.

"So, where did you locate the signal?" He asked.

"I have located the signal in the very deep of the jungle." Mical answered.

"Can I see the coordinates?" Canderous asked.

"Sure." Mical answered and gave him his datapad.

"Coordinates , I know this place." Canderous said. "It's a cave north of here, no many knows what is inside the cave, but I'm sure you will found the answer."

"Can you take us there?" Meetra asked.

"Sure, but one thing." He said.

"What is it?" Bastila asked.

"Only seven of you can go." Canderous said.

"Why?"

"Because that part of the jungle is full with predators, and I can't babysit you all, I know you Jedis can take care of your own, but this is a big group and it would call the attention of the predators." He said.

"Okay, when we can go?" Bastila asked.

"Tomorrow at first hour." Canderous said.

* * *

><p>The door opened and Revan was thrown inside the cell, the two apprentices laughed and closed the door. Revan could barely get up, his blood was dripping off from his mouth and nose.<p>

"Revan!" Kraig said surprised. He helped Revan to get up and sat him in Revan's bed.

"What the hell happened?" Kraig asked.

"They wanted to know about the holocron, but I told them nothing." Revan said as he was trying to recuperate his breath.

"Yeah? Well, now look at you, when we met you only had a busted lip, and now you have nose bleeding and you have bruises all over your face, you were lucky they didn't beat you to death." Kraig said.

Revan chuckled and cleaned the blood off from his face with the sleeve of his jedi robe.

* * *

><p>The next day, the small group exited the Mandalorian Outpost and headed to the north of it. After walking several hours, they arrived at the entrance of a cave, Bastila recognized the cave, it was the same from her vision.<p>

"We have arrived." She said.

"So, what now?" Atton asked.

"We go inside and look for the holocron." Bastila answered.

"Okay guys, you stay here and guard the entrance of the cave, use your stealth mode; I don't want a funeral when we have returned." Canderous said.

"As you command Mandalore." The four Mandalorians said.

The group went inside, the Jedis ignited their lightsabers. Blue, green, yellow and violet light illuminated the surroundings of the group.

"The taint of the Dark side is very strong within this place." Visas said.

"There is an old tomb of a formal Lord Sith here." Jolee said.

"Yes, is the tomb of Freedon Nadd, he used to be a Lord Sith and King of Onderon." Mical said. "We also need to be careful with the creatures that can reside here."

"What kind of creatures?" Meetra asked.

"Orbalisks. These are parasitic creatures that attach on a host, then they start multiplying and growing. But, we must consider ourselves lucky." Mical answered.

"Why is that?" Atton asked a little scared.

"They only feed on the power of the Dark side, that's why we are lucky." Mical answered.

Mandalore chuckled. "Where did you learn all that kid?" He asked.

"At the Jedi Archives." Mical answered confused. "Why?"

"You Jedis always like to seek for knowledge, even when you have the basic. Just be careful kid, being a smarty can bring you problems." Mandalore answered.

The group continued walking for twenty minutes, until Bastila recognized part of the path from her dream.

"This way." She said.

The group followed her and they reached to a stone door, they opened it and went inside, it was like a tomb, but with no sarcophagus, the only thing that was there, was a trunk made of stone and many statues. Fortunately for them, the cave had torches, so they could see the entire room.

Bastila recognized the trunk and made her way to it, when she was in front of it, she took a deep breath and opened it; there, in the bottom of the trunk was the holocron, she took it and put it on her belt.

"C'mon, we have for what we came for." She said.

The group walked towards the exit, when they were out of the cave, Mandalore realized it was getting dark.

"We should camp tonight. Dxun is more dangerous at nights." He said. He called his men and told them they needed to take turns to guard the camp. They nodded and two of them started with the first turn.

* * *

><p>"My Lord." An officer said.<p>

"What is it, officer?" Sion asked.

"The groups you sent had already arrived at Dxun, they want to talk with you." The officer said.

"Good, communicate me with them." Sion ordered.

The officer nodded and opened a communication with the apprentices, the image of the apprentices were shown and the bowed in front of Sion.

"You may raise apprentices." Sion said. "You have news?" He asked.

"_Yes my Lord, we have landed near the coordinates you gave us, we are five miles away from the target._" One of the apprentices answered.

"Good, remember, this slug is one of the most dangerous insects in the moon, so be careful." Sion said.

The apprentices nodded and Sion turned off the holocron. He returned to the torture chambers to know what information Kryat had extracted from Revan.

Morning came and the group picked up the camp and they started their way back to the Outpost, when they were few miles away from the Outpost, two of the Mandalorians detected something.

"Mandalore!" One of them said.

"What?" He asked.

"We have detected six forms of life not far from here." The other Mandalorians said. "They seem to be human beings, sir."

"Trace the signal of their ships." Mandalore ordered.

The two Mandalorians made the search of the signal, when they found it, they showed it to Mandalore.

"These signals are not from a Republic ship or a Mandalorian ship. The Sith are here." Mandalore said.

"What?" Bastila asked confused. "What are they doing here?" She asked again.

"I don't know, but we're going to find out, c'mon." Mandalore said.

"Jolee, take Mission with you and return to the Outpost." Bastila said.

The old Jedi nodded, but Mission wasn't too happy. "Ohh, c'mon Bas, let me fight this time." She said.

"I know Mission, but I prefer you to fight in a planet that is not filled with bloody predators. Next time I promise." Bastila said, the young twi'lek nodded and went with Jolee.

"Atton, you should go too." Meetra said.

"You got to be kidding me, babe." He said.

"No, I'm not." Meetra answered seriously. "I know you have great skills in combat, but you are still too new with the lightsaber, you need to practice your blocking, I don't want you to get hurt." She said.

Atton sighed. "Okay babe, you win, but next time I'm going to kick some Sith-ass." He said.

"I know you would." Meetra said smiling.

"Be careful." Atton said.

Meetra kissed Atton gently in the lips. "I will." She whispered in his ear.

She went with the group and Atton went with Mission and Jolee. When the group reached to the place where the Sith were, they saw three of them loading a terrarium in their ship.

"What they have there?" Mandalore said in a low voice. "Use your thermal visors and trace their footprints, find out where they come from." He ordered two of his men.

They nodded and used their stealth mode and left the group. The others looked at the Sith.

"Careful with the creature, Darth Nihilus wants it alive." One of the apprentices said.

"What are you doing here Sith-scumbag?!" Mandalore asked pointing his riffle to the sith apprentices.

"Look what we have here, Mandalorians and Jedis." The leader of the apprentices said. "Take the creature out of here and gave it to Nihilus." He said to the three apprentices, they nodded and the ship took off.

The other three sith apprentices ignited their ligthsabers. The group ignited their lightsabers and charged to the apprentices, red blades crashed against the blue, green, yellow and violet ones, Mandalore and his men where shooting to the Sith, until one of the apprentices threw a smoke grenade. When the smoke cleared, there were no Sith and no ship.

"Where are they?" Meetra asked.

"I don't know" Bastila answered. "Canderous, sorry, Mandalore; did you saw anything?" She asked.

"No, I not even heard the sound of their ship taking off." He answered.

The group was confused, if the Sith didn't took off, they were hiding in the jungle using a stealth mode, they looked around looking for them, but there was no luck. They exchange looks trying to understand what had happened, but for now, the only thing that could have the answers were Revan's holocrons.


	13. Chapter 12: Meaning

**Chapter 12: Meaning.**

Two hours later, the group returned to the Outpost, they felt confused after what had happened earlier.

"Guys!" Mission said after seeing the group. "You're back. Why do you have those faces? You didn't lose the holocron, right?" She said trying to make them smile.

"No, we are just confused, that's all." Bastila answered.

"What happened?" Mission asked.

"We just don't know, we were fighting the Sith and suddenly they threw smoke grenades at us and when the smoke cleared, they were gone." Meetra answered.

"Even the ship?" Mission asked.

"Even the ship." Meetra answered.

Minutes later, the two Mandalorians that Mandalore sent to investigate returned very frightened. Mandalore asked them what they found, but they decided to talk in private. The three Mandalorians entered in a room and the door was closed.

"Are you sure of this?" Mandalore asked.

"Yes Mandalore. The Sith went to the swamp zone, they made a mess looking for the creatures." One of the Mandalorians said.

Mandalore went silent. _Why the Sith wants_ _this creature?_ He asked himself. Suddenly a thought struck his mind.

"Do we still have one?" He asked.

The two Mandalorians nodded and Mandalore asked for it. Outside, the group was even more confused, what did the Mandalorians found? The waiting was over, Mandalore and his men went out of the room with a big terrarium.

"What's that?" Mission asked.

"There is something I want to show you" Mandalore said.

* * *

><p>The waiting was killing him; the Council had been deliberating for almost a week since Kreia told them about this strange planet where the Force was strong.<p>

"Vrook." Kreia said after seeing the Jedi walking around the main hall.

"Good morning Kreia." He answered.

"Did you have some news about the Council?" She asked.

"No, they haven't made a decision yet." He answered.

"It's been almost a week."

"I know" He said and sighed. "I wish I could go to this planet you talked about and explore it."

Kreia drew a small smile across her face. "Why you don't go then?" She asked.

"And defy the Council? No thanks." He answered.

"Come on Vrook, you know they will continue deliberating until they say no. If you go first, maybe you can explore the planet and after exploring it, convince the Council." Kreia answered.

Vrook was silent; he really wanted to know the old traditions of the Order before these went lost.

"Maybe you are right Kreia, I will go and explore the planet by myself." He answered.

"I suggest taking some Padawans with you, they could be helpful." She said.

"Thanks for the advice Kreia." He said and walked off to the Jedi Archives. Kreia only smiled. _The fish has taken the bait._ She said to herself.

* * *

><p>"What do you have there?" Mical asked.<p>

Mandalore opened the top of the terrarium and extended his arm asking for a pair of tweezers, one of his men handled it to him, when Mandalore took the tweezers he knocked the glass of the terrarium making the creature inside very angry. When the creature appeared, the group was shocked for the creature.

It was a small slug with two large pincers on the sides of its mouth; it had big scales protecting its body from any weapon or predator. At the end of its body, his tail look like two other pincers, but these ones were smaller, also it had eight legs and two red eyes. When Mandalore took the slug with the tweezers, the creature let out a chilling scream.

"What the hell is that thing?" Atton asked watching the slug moving.

"This is a Dxunian bull slug. These creatures are the worst in this planet." Mandalore answered.

"What do they do?" Bastila asked.

"This is a parasitic animal that always looks for a humanoid host. For us, they are commonly known as `The natural serum of truth´." Mandalore answered.

"I think I have heard of these creatures, they are legends in many worlds, but I think the legend is true." Jolee said.

"We used them back at the time of the Mandalorian Wars." Mandalore said.

"For what?" Mical asked.

"For Republic soldiers we captured, we used the slugs to take them information about their plans." Mandalore answered. "The slug enters in the host's mouth and travels through the body, when it reaches the back of the head, it latches onto the brain stem, with its two large pincers bites the brain stem and releases a toxin making the host very susceptible to every question planted, forcing him to answer the questions." He said.

The group was shocked about hearing this information, if the Siths had taken the slugs for a reason; Revan was condemned to be tortured with the slug.

"How long you can live with one of those bull slugs?" Visas asked.

"We don't know, as far as we know, if the slug stays a long period of time, it will start to grow inside the host's body releasing more toxins in the body making him to suffer hallucinations and causing him great pain." Mandalore answered.

"Is there a way to extract the slug?" Meetra asked.

"Yes, through a long and careful surgery, but only Mandalorian doctors can do it." Mandalore said.

The group stayed silent, minutes later they decided to look for the reaming holocrons before the Siths could use the bull slug on Revan to extract him the information. Before leaving, Jolee asked for more information of the bull slug, Mandalore gave him a holocron which had all the information.

The group returned to the place where the ships were and they found the other half of the Jedi group waiting for them.

"We have the holocrons, what now?" One of the Jedis asked.

"We look for Revan." Bastila said. "This is what we are going to do, you will return to Dantooine and inform Dorak about what had happen, we will look for Revan and the holocrons, once we have the location of Revan we will inform you." She said.

The Jedis agreed with the deal and left Dxun, the ships entered in hyperspace and went to Dantooine, in the surface the Hawk was still there.

"So, where do we go now?" Atton asked.

"I don't know. Maybe watching the holocron can give us a clue." Bastila said. She turned on the holocron, but before the recording could start, a message of password appeared. Fortunately, Mission broke the code and they access the recording, an image of Revan about 20 years appeared.

"_I have joined the Republic in the war against the Mandalorians four months ago, but I'm not alone in this; a group of Jedis who decided to join me are here, they call us the Revanchists, and I have been marked as his leader, finally the war is going to change._

_I have studied the Mandalorians by only seeing them, hidden in places where I can; I have discovered a way to infiltrate in their camps to know what are planning. A way to infiltrate is to capture one of the Mandalorian patrols and disguise as them using their armors and weapons, after entering in the Mandalorian camp, the idea is to stay two or three days and then leave. Once with the information known we will inform the Republic army, to attack before them." _Once the record finished, the group stayed quiet, until Meetra broke the silence;

"Maybe this is what Sion talked about." She said.

"What?" Jolee asked confused.

"The day we're escaping from Peragus, Darth Sion told us that darkness is about to fall. Maybe it has something to do with the holocrons and their content." Meetra answered.

"Maybe you are right Meetra." Bastila said. "What if the Siths had found one of Revan's holocrons and they want to know more about his military tactics?" She asked.

"Maybe the first holocron they found was the one hidden in Korriban, they saw it and realized the importance of the information." Mical said.

"If something I have known about the Sith is that they will never stop until finding all the holocrons, all I can tell you is that my formal master has dark plans for the holocrons." Visas said.

"So?" Atton asked. "Where do we go now?"

"After Revan left the Republic space, thousands of legends about him and the holocrons were told by the soldiers and Jedis that didn't follow him to the Unknown Regions." Mical said. "One of the stories said that he hid some of the holocrons in Malachor after its destruction." He said.

"So you're thinking some of the holocrons are hidden in Malachor V?" Atton asked.

Mical nodded; Meetra started to feel bad, she still had the memory of activating the Mass Generator and sensing thousands of lives dying.

"Babe?" Atton asked when she saw Meetra getting pale. "Are you all right?" He asked.

Meetra didn't say anything, she only wanted to be alone, so she left the main hold and went to her room. Her friends were worried, but right now they needed to make a plan about finding the holocrons in Malachor V.

"Atton, set course for Malachor." Bastila said.

Atton nodded, he went to the cockpit and traced route to Malachor, once the Hawk took off from Dxun, Atton prepared the coordinates to the hyperspace jump, but before they could be ready, the ship shook violently.

"What is going on?" Bastila asked entering in the cockpit.

"We are being attacked by sith fighters. I thought that you said they disappeared." Atton answered.

"Yes, I thought that." Bastila said. "Meetra, you and Mission go to the gun turrets and shot to the fighters!" She yelled from the cockpit. Meetra went out from her room and headed to the gun turrets, she started to fire to the fighters, but the fighters eluded the shots. One of the shots hit one of the engines.

"We have lost one engine, we can't go into hyperspace!" Atton's voice said through the ship.

As soon as Atton said that, the fighters stopped attacking the Hawk and left it, the fighters went into hyperspace leaving the Hawk behind.

"Atton, how bad is the damage?" Bastila asked.

"I don't know, but we can't go into hyperspace until the engine is repair." Atton answered.

"Is there any planet near where we can repair the ship?" Jolee asked.

Atton checked the navigational computer of the Hawk. "We aren't too far from Telos." He said.

"How long it could take us to arrive?" Bastila asked.

"With one engine, maybe three or four days." Atton answered.

Bastila sighed. "Okay Atton, trace route to Telos." She said.

Atton nodded and traced route to Telos, he pushed the ship to his maximum speed, without hyperspace, they will be arriving in four days. Atton entered in the main hold and found Meetra coming down from the gun turrets, he rushed to her.

"Babe, are you all right?" He asked placing his hand on her arm. She didn't look at him, but she knew that he was worried. "No." She answered. "I just want to be alone."

"Okay, but if you want to talk, I'm not going anywhere." Atton said. Meetra didn't say anything and she went to her room.

* * *

><p>Three days had passed since Revan was taken out from his cell to be interrogated and tortured for the information about the holocrons, but again he was being tortured, this time worse. His screams flooded the torture chamber and the hallways of the Academy.<p>

Inside the torture chamber, he was suspended two meters away from the floor, his hands and feet were hold by metal shackles with energy lines. The Sith removed his Jedi robes, leaving him with his long-sleeve undershirt and his brown pants.

"I'm sick of your games Revan!" Kryat said. "Tell us where the holocrons are and you may live." He said.

"You think I'm a fool?" Revan asked trying to be calm. "I don't know where the holocrons are, even if I knew it, I wouldn't tell you anything." He said.

Kryat was loosing his patience, although we enjoyed watching Revan being tortured, the interrogations never lead to anything. "Raise the power to level three." He ordered to the officers that were with him. They nodded and programmed the computer with the level three and pushed a button. Electricity ran through Revan's body make him to let out a cry of pain which was heard in the whole Academy. Sion was pleased hearing Revan's screams, after all, he was the Lord of Pain.

Revan's body contracted every time the electricity ran through his body, he was starting to felt dizzy, he was breathing heavily when he heard the voice of Kryat once again.

"So, Revan, are you willing to talk?" Kryat asked.

Revan lifted his head glazing at Kryat's eyes. "You are a sick bastard." He said.

Kryat chuckled, but suddenly his face got serious. "You haven't answered my question." He said darkly.

"And I will not." Revan said. Kryat's eyes flashed in anger, he ordered to one of the officers to bring him a special weapon, when the officer handled it to Kryat, he walked around Revan.

"Have you ever heard about the laser whip?" Kryat asked. "It said that this whip has two lashes, one made of metal and the other made of pure energy like the lightsaber. When the two lashes are combined, it causes more damage than when the metal lash is used. You want to prove it?"

Revan felt his heartbeat getting faster, he could feel cold sweat running down his back.

"I'm going to give you another chance Revan." Kryat said, he approached to Revan looking him in the eyes. "Where are the holocrons?" He asked.

"If you are going to torture me do it!" Revan said "I'm not going to tell you anything."

Kryat sighed in disappointment. "I'm trying to give you a way out, because if you keep telling nothing, my master, Sion is the one who will make you talk with a special trick he's preparing, so, do you change your mind?" He asked.

"No." Revan said.

"Well, I offered you a way out, but you refused it, so you have to deal with the consequences." Kryat said, he move his hand and started to whip Revan. Revan only could feel his back burning every time the whip penetrated in his flesh.

* * *

><p>"My Lord." Sion said.<p>

"_What is it, Sion?_" Nihilus asked.

"The group you sent to Dxun, is returning, the have good news." Sion answered.

"_Good, they found the slug."_ Nihilus said darkly.

Sion nodded. "I have received some news from Traya, she said, that one of the members of the Council has gone to Malachor by his own with a group of Padawans, she's waiting for them in the planet." He said.

"_Good, this is only the beginning, once we know about the other holocrons, nothing will stop us." _Nihilus said. He surely was smiling under his mask.

* * *

><p>Vrook and the Padawans walked along the devastated Malachor, they were confused.<p>

"Master Vrook, are you sure these are the coordinates?" One of the Padawans asked.

"I'm sure Padawan, Kreia said it was here." Vrook answered.

They kept walking until they reached at Trayus Academy. "This graveyard is filled with the taint of the Dark Side." One of the Padawans said.

"Yes, I have a bad feeling let's go." Vrook said, but before they could go a hooded figure blocked their way.

"Welcome to Malachor my children."


	14. Chapter 13: Betrayal

**Chapter 13: Betrayal.**

Vrook and the Padawans couldn't believe what they're seeing. "Kreia!" Vrook said. "What are you doing here? I thought you were on Coruscant."

"You and the Council are fools for not sense the disturbances in the Force lately." Kreia said. "I'm not Kreia anymore, my name is Darth Traya."

"This whole time you have been a spy!" Vrook said. He took his lightsaber from his belt and ignited. The Padawans did the same but they were stopped when Kreia put them in a stasis field.

"It seems that it's only you and me Vrook." Traya said.

"Good for me." The old Master Jedi said and charged to Traya, the green and red blades clashed against other.

* * *

><p>The trip to Telos was peaceful, despite the behavior of Meetra when she found out they needed to go to Malachor to look for the holocron. The crew didn't mention anything about Meetra's behavior. When Mission asked if someone could talk with her, Jolee answered that she needed to deal with her own demons before talking with someone; Atton, of course, was getting worried, although she left her room in the day, she avoided eye contact with him and barely spoke with him. Hours before arriving to Telos, Atton found Meetra in her room meditating; he took a deep breath and stepped inside.<p>

"Hi babe." He said.

"Oh…hi." She said. Atton sat on a chair and look directly in Meetra's eyes.

"So, how you been feeling?" He asked.

"Better, thanks." She answered. "When we'll be landing on Citadel Station?" She asked.

"In five hours." He answered. A moment of silence fell in the room, minutes later, Atton broke it. "Sure you don't want to talk with someone?" He asked. Meetra shook her head. Atton sighed. "Hey, I'm going to tell you about myself, I've speak with Jolee about my past, but I want you know all about me."

"I was born in Alderaan, my parents were artisans. I joined to the Republic army when the Mandalorian Wars started, after they ended, all this situation of the Jedi happened, and after that, the Sith just took me away and I worked with them until the end of the Jedi Civil War."

Meetra looked at Atton with confusion, she was about to speak, but Atton continued telling her about himself. "Then, I met this hot girl in Peragus, she has beautiful blond and short hair, green eyes and I'm falling for her."

Meetra blushed and smiled. "Atton…" She said but was cut off by him. "Babe, don't be afraid of telling me what happened in Malachor years ago." He said.

Meetra sighed and said "I know. It's just…" She took a deep breath and started to tell Atton when Revan's forces chased the Mandalorians to Malachor, there she activated the Mass Generator causing Malachor's gravity to be unstable. When she told the part about how she felt thousands of lives dying through the Force, she broke into tears, fortunately, Atton took her in his arms.

"So, after that, you…decided to be judge by the Council?" He asked. Meetra nodded.

"Yeah, after that, I was exiled from the Order." She answered; her tears were running down her face.

"Meetra, I'm sorry." He said wiping away her tears with his thumb. "I shouldn't have you pushed you to those memories." He said brushing away a strand of her short blonde hair.

"Don't worry, I needed to talk with someone about this, just I hadn't figure with whom." She said looking Atton.

"Why you didn't talk with Revan?" He asked.

Meetra chuckled. "No." She said shaking her head. "He barely remembers about the Mandalorian Wars."

Atton smiled and took her hand in his. "C'mon babe, let's go to the Main Hold." He said and the two went out of Meetra's room.

* * *

><p>Vrook was blocking the attack from Traya's lightsaber, although Vrook was old, he still had skills and great coordination to block three or more blades in a same move. But this time, Malachor's dark energy was reenergizing Traya with every move she made. Vrook walked backwards, but he tripped over a rock. Traya called his lightsaber, leaving him unarmed.<p>

"It seems that I have won." Traya said pointing her lightsaber at Vrook's chest.

"Why you bring us here Traya?" Vrook asked.

"Why? It very simple Vrook, I can feel your anger within the Order." Traya said. "You are angry with them because they allowed Revan's relationship with Bastila, and you know if they have allow this, many other Padawans or Knights will come to tell the Council they have a relationship and the Council will allow it." She said.

"You think I'm a fool to betray the Council?" Vrook asked.

"No, I don't think you are a fool, but I know you want to have the control of the Order." Traya said. "You want to be the Great Master of the Council and lead the Jedis, following the old traditions of the Order, no emotional attachments, keep the emotions in control, been loyal to the Code."

"Maybe you're right." Vrook said standing up.

"Then, let me show you how to use all this power to build a new Order." Traya said.

Vrook nodded and Traya freed the Padawans from the stasis, Vrook explained to them that they were in the right place, fortunately, the Padawans were too inexperience to understand the risks of the Dark Side and they agreed to stay with Vrook.

* * *

><p>Five hours later, the Hawk arrived at Citadel Station and landed in one of the hangars, Carth was waiting with a welcoming party. A few minutes later, the group descended.<p>

"Hey guys." Carth said. "Wow…what did you do to Hawk?" He asked when he saw the engines of the Hawk with smoke.

"We ran into sith fighters near Dxun." Atton said.

"What were you doing there?" Carth asked.

"It's a long story." Mission said.

"Yeah, I can see that." Carth said. "Where's Revan?" He asked after not seeing him with the group.

"He…was captured by the Sith." Bastila said.

Carth was shocked. "Really? Oh man…you need to tell what's going on."He said. "C'mon, I'll show you where you can stay while the ship is being repair." He and the group left the hangars and went to his office.

* * *

><p>Revan could feel the burn in his body; he could even feel the blood running down his back. He tried to stand up, but the slightest move made his sore muscles to succumb under his own weight, he could feel a hell of burning down his spine but thankfully, he was again in his cell.<p>

"Let me help you." Kraig said and help Revan to get on his feet again.

"Thanks Kraig, how long I've been out?" Revan asked.

"Two hours, since they threw you here." Kraig answered. "Let me see how bad the damage is."

Revan turned around so Kraig could see better the lashes on his back. Kraig could see how the lashes joined in some points of Revan's back and the blood was still running down his back. "You're lucky they didn't rend your flesh out from your bones." He said.

Revan chuckled. "I know." He took a deep breath and said: "Kraig, can I ask you for a favor?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"I've been here for many days or weeks, I don't know, and my friends haven't found me. I need you to look for them." Revan said.

"How do I do it?" Kraig asked.

"I need you to listen carefully." Revan said.

* * *

><p>"So, that's it, holocrons." Carth said after hearing about the journey of his friends. "I've always knew that Revan recorded his military tactics during the Wars, and now, this tactics are in danger of falling in the wrong hands." He said sitting on his chair.<p>

"Yes, that's why the Sith took him, but he only remembers three places where he hid the holocrons. I'm afraid he is being torture by the Siths to extract him any information about the holocrons." Bastila said sadly.

Carth stayed silent, a knock in the door broke the silence, he opened the door and a zabrak engineer went inside. Meetra couldn't believe who was this engineer.

"Bao?" Meetra asked.

"General, is that you?" Bao asked.

"Yes." Meetra said.

"I think you have been known for some time." Carth said.

"Yes, Bao was a lieutenant under my command back at the Mandalorian Wars." Meetra answered. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Well, after the Jedi Civil War ended, I decided to help people, I've been travelling from one planet to another until I arrived to Telos a few months ago." Bao answered.

"Bao-Dur is the one in charge of the reparations of the Hawk." Carth answered.

"Yes, as the Admiral said, I'm going to repair your ship." Bao said.

"How long it will take to repair the ship?" Atton asked.

"I have checked the engine, and it's very damage, so it's going to take at least two weeks." Bao answered.

"Two weeks?" Meetra asked.

"I'm afraid so General, I'm sorry." Bao answered.

The group felt disappointed, that shot from the sith fighter did more damage that anyone of them could imagine. "I'm sorry guys." Carth said. "C'mon, I'll show you where you are going to stay for the next two weeks." He said and led the group to their barracks.

* * *

><p>"Okay, I understand your plan." Kraig said. "But how I'm going to find your friends in this big galaxy?" He asked.<p>

"You need to go to Telos, there you must ask to speak with Admiral Carth Onasi." Revan said. "Tell him you know me, and then tell him you need to speak with him and with Bastila Shan."

"Okay, but even if I told them that I know you, they won't believe me, so how do you suppose they'll believe me?" Kraig asked.

Revan took his robe and handed to Kraig. "Here take this, maybe Carth won't believe you at first, but I know Bastila is going to believe you." He said.

Kraig nodded. "Okay, so, when do I leave?" He asked.

"In three days, we need a plan to get you out of here." Revan said.

* * *

><p>Two days after Vrook and the Padawans arrived at Malachor V, there; Traya manipulated Vrook telling him that he could use the power of the Dark Side to build a new Jedi Order, at first; Vrook didn't believe in Traya's words, but after she told him about how the Order was allowing emotional attachments and welcoming exiles, Vrook believed in her words and made him fell to the Dark Side.<p>

"So, are you ready?" Traya asked.

"Yes." Vrook answered. "But, what I'm going to do for the Council doesn't feel that there's something dark within me?" He asked.

"Don't worry, I'm going to teach you how to infiltrate in the Order, so they can't feel you dark energy." Traya answered.

"That's what you did when you arrived at Coruscant?" Vrook asked.

Traya nodded and taught Vrook how to hide his dark energy so the Council couldn't feel the Dark Side within him. After a few hours, Vrook was ready and Traya told him to return to Coruscant and wait for the decision of the Council, if the Council said yes, they would be condemning themselves. Vrook agreed with Traya and prepared his ship.

"Those fools will never know what is waiting for them." Vrook said darkly.

"Relax, Vrook. Don't let your dark energy dominate you." Traya said.

Vrook sighed; he knew that if he wanted to lead the Council to Malachor, nothing of his dark energy could be sensed.

"Vrook." Traya said before he could aboard his ship. "If anyone comes in your way, kill him." Vrook nodded, but then, a thought cross his mind.

"Traya, what are going to do if Revan's companions come in our way?" He asked.

"We will kill them. They are not match for us." Traya answered. Vrook smiled and he boarded his ship and took off.

* * *

><p>Kryat walked down the hallways of the Academy, he was summoned by Sion. "Master." He said bowing in front of Sion. "You wanted to see me?" He asked.<p>

"Yes Kryat, you may rise." Sion answered. "Did you have any success extracting information from Revan?" He asked.

"I'm afraid not my Lord." Kryat answered. "I apologize if I have failed you, master."

"You haven't failed me Kryat. Revan is stubborn, but his time of silence is over." Sion said darkly.

"What do you have in mind master?" Kryat asked.

"Our special surprise for Revan has arrived." Sion answered. Kryat smirked, finally, the truth of the holocrons was about to be revealed.


	15. Chapter 14: Looking For Answers

**Chapter 14: Looking for answers.**

After one day of travel, Kraig entered in the Telosian system, he was unsure if Revan's plan would work. He escaped from the planet where he and Revan were captured easily; lucky for him the fleet orbiting the planet didn't stop him. But he was unsure if Revan's friends would trust him, His thoughts were disturb when he heard the scanners beeping, he was close to Telos. _There it is, Telos. Revan was right; the Citadel Station can be seen kilometers away._ Kraig thought himself. "Okay, let's hope the patrols don't destroy the ship." He muttered.

In Citadel Station, the guarding post was scanning the area for any enemy vessels, when one of them detected a ship. "Commander, I have detected an unidentified ship." One of the officers said.

"You know what type of vessel is Lieutenant?" The Commander asked.

The Lieutenant checked the scanners and saw that the ship was, actually, a Sith fighter. "It's a Sith fighter sir." He answered.

The Commander thought for a few seconds, he could give the order to destroy the Sith fighter, or he could capture the Sith pilot and interrogate him to know what he was doing near Telos. "Do I send a patrol to destroy the ship?" The Lieutenant asked.

"What? No, send a patrol and inform the pilot to surrender if he doesn't want to be destroyed." The Commander answered.

"Aye, sir" The Lieutenant said and a patrol was displayed. "Unidentified Sith pilot, this is Commander Grenn of the Telos Security Force, your presence in the area has been detected, if you don't surrender, your ship will be destroyed, you have one minute to confirm you compliance." The Commander informed through a comlink.

Kraig took a deep breath, he knew he needed to surrender, so he could talk with Carth and inform him about Revan. "This is Kraig, pilot of the Sith fighter, I surrender." He answered.

The Commander and the officers were surprised that a Sith gave up so easily. "On behalf the Telos Security Force, I accept you surrender." The Commander said. "Please dock in bay 110, and wait until the security officers aboard your ship."

Kraig landed the ship in bay 110 and waited until the officers a boarded the ship and took him out of the ship to one of the interrogation rooms.

* * *

><p>"Nihilus." Sion said.<p>

"_Sion, have you received any news from Traya?_" Nihilus asked.

"Yes, she informed that one of the members of the Council has fallen to the Dark Side." Sion answered smiling.

"_Good, with two Siths inside the Order, they will take care of the Council, but even with that, I'm not taken any risks._" Nihilus said.

"What are you planning Nihilus?" Sion asked.

"_You will find out in the next days_." Nihilus answered.

* * *

><p>Revan was sitting on his bed inside the cell, he could feel his body weaken everyday he passed without food, the only thing with the Sith provide him was water, but even with that he felt weak.<p>

He felt the hours passing by, when two Sith apprentices opened the door of his cell. He lifted his head only to meet with the two apprentices smiling at him.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"Kryat wants to see you." One of the apprentices said.

"Get up Jedi scum." The other said.

The apprentices grabbed Revan for the arms and lead him out of his cell. They lead him to the torture chambers where Kryat was waiting for him.

"Revan, it's good to see you." He said.

"Enough with the sarcasm Kryat. Did you bring me here again for interrogation?" Revan said. "'Cause you know I'm not going to tell you anything."

Kryat chuckled. "No Revan, I didn't bring you here for interrogation." He said. "I brought you here to prepare you."

"Prepare me? For what?" Revan asked.

"For your surprise." Kryat answered.

"So, you're still gonna do his dirty work?" Revan asked.

Kryat chuckled. "Don't worry about me Revan, once I've prepared you, my master will reward me." He said. "You know, every time you come I can feel your fear, possibly you think `It is today the day he will torture me to death? ¨"

Revan's blood went cold, he knew that every time he came to the torture room, he was at risk of dying because of the torture, and above all that meant not see his friends, including the only woman he had ever loved; Bastila.

Kryat smiled. "I heard you made friends with an old friend of mine, Kraig. Too bad he just disappeared a few days ago, now you're completely alone." He said. "Prepare him." He ordered to the two Sith officers that were with him.

They put him the shackles on and activated the energy chains which held the shackles. "Do it." Kryat said. The officer nodded and pushed a button; Revan felt his body burning with the bolt of electricity that entered in his body. When the electricity stopped, Revan had a blurred vision, but still he could see Kryat standing in front of him.

"You only bring me…here again… to electrocute me?" Revan asked panting.

"No." Kryat answered and took the laser whip and ignited it, with a single move of his hand, the two lashes of the whip penetrated in Revan's back causing to arch his back in response of the pain and let out a cry of pain.

* * *

><p>It had been four days since the Hawk and its crew arrived at Citadel Station, the group spent the days in the residential complex where their apartment was. It was afternoon when Atton found Meetra sitting on a sofa reading a book.<p>

"Hey babe." Atton said.

Meetra look up at him and smiled. "Hi Atton, what are you doing?" She asked closing the book.

"Looking for something fun to do." He answered.

"Really? I thought you were playing pazaak with the others." She said.

Atton chuckled and sat down in front of Meetra. "No, I want to go out of this residential complex, we train all day, and although I like to play pazaak when we are not training, today I want to do something different."

"Why you don't go to the cantina?" She asked.

"Would you like to come with me?" He asked. Meetra stared at him for a few seconds. "Please tell me you have been in cantinas before."

"Yes." She answered.

"So are you coming with me?" He asked.

"Sure, let me change my robes." She answered and went to her room. Five minutes later Meetra went out with more civilian clothes. She and Atton left the apartment and exited the residential complex. They walked down the hallways of the Citadel Station until they reached to the cantina.

When they arrived at the cantina, music could be heard, they entered and saw many people, they made their way in and sat on a table not far from the bar. "Wow, I've never seen many people in a cantina." Atton said.

"Yeah, I know." Meetra answered.

"Okay, so what would you like?" Atton asked seeing the menu. Meetra though for a minute and said: "Maybe tarisian ale."

"Good choice." Atton said. "So, it's gonna be two tarisian ales, I'll be back." He said getting up and went to the bar. A few minutes later, Atton returned with the two drinks, he gave Meetra her drink and he sat down. They started talking about Meetra's days as an exile and later about Atton's days when he was younger.

"I can't believe you wanted to be a musician when you were younger." Meetra said almost laughing.

"Yeah, I know. Years later I drop that idea when I started to pilot ships across the Outer Rim in the Mandalorian Wars." Atton answered. The two laughed and stayed silent for a moment. "Hey, do you want another?" He asked looking at the empty glass in Meetra's hand.

"Oh…no, I would prefer a beer." She answered.

"Okay, I'll go for it." Atton said and disappeared in the crowd.

Meetra couldn't fight back a smile. She waited for Atton to return when someone talked to her. "What we have here?" A man asked to his companions.

"A beautiful girl in a cantina." One of his friends said. Meetra only rolled her eyes in disgust. "What is doing a beautiful girl like you in this cantina all alone?" The man asked.

"I'm not alone." Meetra answered.

"That's right, you're not alone anymore. Let us invite you a drink." The man said.

"No thanks." Meetra answered.

"C'mon, I insist." The man said.

Meetra was about to answer but someone else answered for her. "Sorry, but she said no." Atton said.

"Who the hell are you?" The man asked.

"I'm Atton, her boyfriend." Atton answered upset.

"This punk is your boyfriend?" The man asked. "Let me told you something girl, if you want to be with someone who is worthy I'm here."

"What did you say?" Atton said getting upset.

"Just kidding kid, besides no many fall for a scoundrel." The man said. Atton was angry, although he tried to control himself, he couldn't. Meetra only saw Atton's anger and stared at him. The men laughed and Atton hit one of them in the face.

The man fall on the floor and when he got up, he hit Atton in the face, and a fight started in the cantina, Atton fought with the man, he tried to hit him but the man move and Atton's fist slammed against the wall, he felt pain but he didn't care. The other two friends of the man tried to hit Atton, he returned the hit with great force that one of the men was thrown on the bar breaking the cups and the glasses that were on. When Atton turned around the man and his friend punched Atton in the face and he fell down on the ground, the men took advantage of Atton's position and started to hit him in the face over and over again.

"Alright that's enough." An officer said. Two other officers separated the men from Atton.

"Atton!" Meetra said and knelt next to Atton. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"I had a big headache." He said. Meetra sighed in relief.

"Okay, you three are coming with us." The officer said arresting the three men. "Miss Surik, you can take Mr. Rand to the medical facility."

"Thanks officer Fainz." Meetra said and help Atton to get up on his feet. Moments later, Atton was sitting on a bed of the medical facility; He had a napkin hanging from one of his nostrils. Meetra was only staring at him.

"Don't say anything." He said.

"I wasn't planning to do it." She answered.

"I know what you are going to say, it wasn't too smart of me."

"Yeah, it's right."

"I know it's just that I hate to hear that I'm not good for something or for someone."

"Atton you're good at what you do and you are the person right for me."

Atton couldn't believe what he was hearing, although he had fallen in love years ago, he believed he wasn't the right person. "You really think that?" He asked.

"Yes." Meetra said cleaning the blood of Atton's cut behind his right eye. She took his hand in hers. "Ouch." Atton said.

"Are you okay?" Meetra asked.

"Yeah, it's…just…my hand is aching." Atton asked.

"Let me see." Meetra said, she checked Atton's left hand and realized he had fractured it. "Your hand is fractured, maybe when you hit that wall you broke your knuckles and your wrist." She answered.

Then, the doctor came in and checked him, and indeed he had fractured his hand. The doctor applied kolto and put a splint on the hand, the doctor recommended rest. Meetra and Atton thanked the doctor and returned to the apartment.

* * *

><p>Revan was sweating and breathing heavily, all his sight was blurred and he could only hear Kryat's laugh. His back was burning and a small pool of blood was under his feet. Kryat move again his hand to hit Revan one more time with the laser whip when Sion entered in the room.<p>

"That's enough." He said.

"Master." Kryat said bowing in front of Sion.

"You may raise Kryat." Sion answered. "Release him." He ordered to the officials.

The officials released Revan and sat him on a bench. "Take him back to his cell and give him something to eat." Sion said.

"Are you going to be good with me now Sion?" Revan asked.

Sion chuckled. "No, but you don't serves us dead." He said. "Take him to his cell."

The officers nodded and lead Revan to his cell, minutes later, he received a bowl with soup, after Revan ate, he decided to rest just a little. Hours later, he woke up with a bright light above him, he tried to move but his body was tied up to a table, then Sion entered.

"Revan, it's good to see you awake." He said.

"Where am I?" Revan asked.

"In one of our special interrogation rooms." Sion answered.

"Are you going to interrogate me Sion?" Revan asked. "Well, let me tell you, it's going to be useless your interrogation." He said.

"I don't think so Revan." Sion answered as he was walking around the table. "Since we discovered you were alive, we knew you had information about the holocrons, then we heard what the Jedi Council did to you." He said. "I know you still remember where the holocrons are."

"You're wrong Sion; I had no memory of the holocrons." Revan answered.

"We'll see." Sion said. "Have you ever heard about the Dxunian bull slug?"

"It's only a legend." Revan asked looking at the celling. Sion smirked while he was preparing something.

"No, it's real. Before you were…mind-wiped, you discovered this little slug on the Mandalorian moon of Dxun, but since you can't remember…" Sion said. He approached to the table and placed a silver bowl on the table next to Revan.

Revan's eyes wide and his heartbeat quickened as soon as he heard the slug. "This is the Dxunian bull slug." Sion said. "The Mandalorians used it to interrogate their prisoners." Revan turned his head to look at the slug, his heart froze in the instant he saw it and looked back at the celling.

"The slug enters through your mouth and travels through your body until it reaches the back of your head. Once the slug is there, it latches onto the brain stem and releases a toxin which makes you very susceptible and forces you to answer any question planted." Sion said grabbing a pair of tweezers and grabbed the slug. Revan looked at the slug briefly and took a deep breath.

"You know, when the days start to pass, the slug grows inside you and releases more toxins making you to suffer hallucinations and nightmares. You will be lucky if the slug doesn't kill you."

"So I'm going to ask you again, Revan. Where are the holocrons?" Sion asked holding the slug above Revan. Revan saw the slug moving desperately to free itself from the tweezers; he took a deep breath and started to recite the Jedi Code, "_There is no emotion, there is peace…"_

"As you want." Sion said. One officer grabbed a rubber hose and opened Revan's mouth, the other officer grabbed Revan from the ears and made his head back, then Sion released the slug in Revan's mouth. The slug started to travel through his body, in response Revan's body shook and he let out a cry of pain.

* * *

><p>Meetra walked to her room, when she saw Atton lying in his bed. "Hey Atton." She said entering in the room.<p>

"Hey babe." Atton said.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"You mean, besides staring at the ceiling of my room?" He asked joking.

Meetra chuckled. "You're bored, right?" She said.

"Yeah, since they put me this thing in my hand two days ago, I've been confined to this apartment; I have nothing to do besides playing pazaak with T3 or Mission." He said. "So, what you have been doing?" He asked.

Meetra let out a long sigh and sat on the bed. "Checking the repairs of the Hawk, Bao said that is going to be ready in a few days." She said.

"Good." Atton said. "Are you still concerned that we're going to Malachor to look for the holocrons?" He asked.

"Yes, it's not easy when you return to the place which cost your affiliation with the Jedi." She answered.

"You think we will find Revan?" Atton asked. Meetra took a deep breath and lay down next to Atton resting her head on his chest.

"I hope so." Meetra answered.

"I hope you don't mind, but I want to know when you met Revan." Atton said.

"I met him when we were kids, he always have been taking care of me like an older brother." Meetra answered.

"So, he is like your older brother?" Atton asked.

"Yes and I'm like her younger sister." She answered.

Atton chuckled and stared at Meetra, she looked in Atton's eyes and kissed him, when they broke apart they stayed in silence until they fell asleep.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure he requested to see me?" Carth asked to the officer, they were walking down the corridor to the prison block.<p>

"Yes sir. He asked for you." The officer answered.

"I don't understand this, why a Sith would surrender so easily?" Carth asked confused. When they reached at the cell where Kraig was, Carth interrogated him.

"I'm Admiral Carth Onasi, who are you?" He asked.

"I'm Kraig, Revan told me to talk with you." Kraig answered.

"Revan? Where did you meet him?" Carth asked.

"If you can find and bring Bastila Shan, I will talk with both of you I swear." Kraig said.

Carth was confused but still he went to talk with Bastila. Hours later they were walking to the cell. "Are you sure of this Carth?" She asked.

"I'm sure, he said that he knows Revan, but he will only talk if you are there." Carth answered.

"Kraig, she's here." Carth said when they arrived at Kraig's cell.

"You must be Bastila right?" Kraig asked.

"Yes, that's right; now tell me where did you meet Revan?" She asked.

"He was my cellmate back on the planet where we were imprisoned." Kraig answered.

"Where is this planet?" Bastila asked.

"Sorry, but I had been lock up for a very long time, that I never heard the name of the planet." Kraig said.

"Give us a reason why we should believe you." Carth said coldly.

"Well, if you're not going to believe me Admiral, maybe she will." Kraig said looking at Bastila.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

Kraig took something out and handled it to Bastila. "What's that?" Carth asked.

"I don't know." She said and examined the robe that Kraig gave her. "It's Revan's."


	16. Chapter 15: Answers

**Chapter 15: Answers.**

"Where did you take that?" Carth asked.

"Revan gave it to me. He said if neither of you believed me, maybe that robe would convince you otherwise." Kraig said.

"I believe him." Bastila said.

"What? Are you really going to believe in the words of this Sith?" Carth asked surprised.

"Yes, if Revan trusted in this man to risk his own life and came here, then yes, I believe him." Bastila answered.

"You got to be kidding me." Carth said under his breath, then he took a deep breath. "Okay, so we need to examine the navigational computer to know where he came from." He said.

"No." Kraig answered shaking his head. "Sith ships have a special device that erases the navigational computer every time the ship arrives to docking bay." He said.

"So, what else we can do?" Carth asked.

"Look for the holocrons." Bastila answered.

* * *

><p>Vrook entered in the Council room, he was assumed by the other masters. "You wanted to see me?" Vrook asked.<p>

"Yes master Vrook." Master Kavar said. "We are glad to inform you that the Council has already made a decision."

"Good, what is it?" Vrook said.

"The Council has agreed to go to this planet Kreia talked about; we are hoping to learn about the old traditions of the Jedi before the Order allied with the Republic." Master Zhar said.

"Good, when do we go?" Vrook asked.

"Tomorrow." Master Atris said. Vrook thanked the Council and bowed, he exited the room. _Finally, those fools will never know what to expect._ Vrook said to himself.

* * *

><p>Atton woke up alone in the bed, he knew that last night Meetra and he had fallen asleep in each other's arms, but now Meetra was gone, he got up and dressed up and went to the living room.<p>

"Hey guys, has anyone seen Meetra?" He asked at his companions who were already awake.

"I think she went to the prison block." Mission answered.

"Why?" Atton asked confused.

"I don't know, but I heard that the officers arrested someone who maybe knows where Rev is." Mission answered.

"Okay, thanks Mish." Atton said and left the apartment, he made his way to the prison block to meet Meetra once she left the block.

* * *

><p>Revan felt dizzy, all he could see was blurred images of people around him, he felt drugged. The officers who were guarding him were checking his condition after the slug was introduced in his body. Twenty minutes later, Sion entered in the room.<p>

"Is he ready?" He asked.

"Yes, my Lord. He's ready." One of the officers answered. Sion smirked and approached to the table where Revan was tied up. Revan only move his head when he heard someone walking towards him, but he couldn't see him.

"So Revan." Sion said. "Are you ready to answer my questions?" He asked.

Revan only nodded with his head, the slug was already attached to his brain stem. "Good, now that you want to cooperate, I'm going to ask you, where are the holocrons?" Sion asked.

"Malachor." Revan whispered. "The-they….are…in….Malachor." He said again.

"Malachor, huh?" Sion asked. "Where to be precise?" He asked.

Revan could feel how his conscience was telling him not to say anything, but the toxins in his body were stronger than his own conscience. "T…T…Trayus Academy, they are hid in there." He answered.

Sion smirked, he obtain the most valuable information he could obtain. "Release him and return him to his cell. I'm going to tell Darth Nihilus that our patience has been rewarded." He said and left the room.

The officers released Revan and returned him to his cell, once they opened the door, they throw Revan inside. The officers were about to leave but Revan called them.

"Hey! Where you think you're going?" Revan asked trying to get up. The officers turned around and chuckled.

"After two weeks of been tortured, you still have guts to defy us?" One of them asked. "What is it? A joke?" The two officers laughed.

"No." Revan answered defying.

The two officers went serious. "You're a fool Revan. You have been beaten, whipped and electrocuted. And now you have a slug inside your body. You should stop before end up dead." The other officer said.

"I've defeat the Mandalorians, the Dark Lord and the Sith more times that you can count, you're not match for me." Revan said.

"I think he wants us to teach him a lesson." One of the Officers said. The two chuckled and looked at Revan.

"Bring it on." Revan said. One of the officers hit Revan in the face, making him to lose his balance and fell on the ground when Revan stood up, his blood was running down his nose, the other officer grabbed Revan for the arms and held him while the other hit him. Revan fell on the ground again and the second officer took the opportunity to kick him in the chest; Revan only felt how his ribs broke with the blow, while Revan was clutching his left side, the other Sith officer took his blaster riffle and hit Revan's hand broking his fingers, Revan groaned in pain, the Sith laughed and left the cell, leaving Revan alone. After a while, Revan sat on the floor and leaned back on the wall, he looked at his broken fingers and looked around for something to make an improvised splint. He saw a rock and took it, "Okay, this is going to hurt." He whispered, he placed the rock below his fingers and straightened them. Revan did his best for not to cry in pain, then he tore off the hemline of his pants and wrapped it around his fingers.

* * *

><p>Atton waited outside the prison block, when he saw Meetra coming out, he smiled and rushed to her side.<p>

"Hey babe." He said.

"Hi Atton." She answered smiling at him. "How did you find me?" She asked seconds later.

"Mission told me you came here because they caught a Sith who claims to know information about Revan." He answered.

Meetra sighed, "Yes it's true, Bastila called me fifteen minutes after I woke up and told me that a man had information about Revan, so I decided to come." She said.

"And?"

"His name is Kraig and told us that Revan was his cellmate back at the planet where Revan was taken. He said Revan is being torture so we need to rescue him."

Atton stayed silent, "So, what now?" He asked moments later.

"Unfortunately, he never heard the name of the planet where he was imprisoned:" Meetra answered.

"You mean we still need to go to Malachor, right?" Atton asked worried.

Meetra only shook his head. "Don't worry; I'll help you once we arrived there." Atton said hugging Meetra. "I know." She whispered.

"C'mon, I need to know how the repairs of the Hawk are." Meetra said after a while, she and Atton walked to the hangars to talk with Bao about the condition of the ship.

* * *

><p>After talking with Bao, Meetra and Atton returned to the apartment. When they entered they found Kraig talking with the group, Meetra asked what had happened, Bastila explained to them that after arguing with Carth about freeing Kraig, she convinced him to release Kraig and then returned to the apartment to make a plan to find Revan.<p>

"How are going the repairs of the Hawk?" Jolee asked.

Meetra sighed and said, "Bao said he's working as fast as he can, the Hawk is going to be ready in three days."

"Well, we still need to make a plan." Kraig said.

* * *

><p>Revan couldn't sleep; the toxins caused by the slug inside his body make him to suffer hallucinations and terrible nightmares. He woke up in fear, sweating and breathing heavily, when he sat up in his bed, the pain of his broken ribs travel through his body made him to bend of pain, he lay back down slowly trying to relax, after the pain vanished, he stared at the ceiling of his cell wondering when he would be rescued.<p>

Nihilus was in the bridge of the Ravager, he was looking at the planet below when Sion came in.

"_Have you had any news?" _Nihilus asked.

"I'm glad to say yes, my Lord, the slug was successful, Revan has finally revealed the location of the holocrons." Sion said with satisfaction.

"_Good, where are they?"_ Nihilus asked.

"They are in Malachor, Trayus Academy to be more specific." Sion answered.

"_Good, go to Malachor and recover the holocrons." _Nihilus said.

Sion nodded, "Have you heard that the Council finally made a decision?" He asked.

"_Yes, those fools have fallen in our trap, as soon as they are dead; the Jedi Order will be lost_." Nihilus said. "_Come, I want to show you something_."

Sion and Nihilus walked through the ship until they reached to the hangar, there; various ships were being boarded by Dark Jedis disguised as Jedis.

"What are you planning Nihilus?" Sion asked.

"_I'm not taking any risks, Sion. I want to have all the bases covered, the Dark Jedis are going to infiltrate in other enclaves to destroy the rest of the Order from the inside."_ Nihilus answered.

Sion smiled, "Good plan, I'm going to prepare myself, I'll be back in two days." Sion said and returned to his shuttle. The shuttle descended to the planet below, it was raining on the planet, but when Sion entered on the Academy, he could hear Revan crying in pain. Sion smiled and found Kryat standing next to the table where Revan was.

"How is he?" Sion asked.

"Suffering, the slug is growing inside his body and it's releasing more toxins everyday." Kryat answered smiling.

Sion approached to Revan, he was sweating and was telling incoherencies, his face was losing his fair color and was getting pale; around his mouth were appearing like green circles and a path of dry blood ran down from his nostrils.

"How long he had been out of his cell?" Sion asked returning his attention to Kryat. "Ten hours since yesterday." Kryat answered. "He is still strong, even with a parasitic animal inside his body; he was capable of defying two of our officers."

"So they give him a lesson." Sion said with a smirk on his gray face. "Kryat, you'll be in charge of Revan while I'm going to recover the holocrons. Don't kill him; he is going to be the last Jedi to die after the Order has fallen." He said walking to the main hall of the Academy.

"As you wish master." Kryat said. He turned his attention to Revan. "Take him to his cell and left him alone."

* * *

><p>"<em>When are you arriving?"<em> Traya asked through the communicator.

"In a day." Vrook answered. "I'm ready to show those fools that my new power is not match for them. I knew that accepting Revan again in the Order was a mistake, but they never listened." He said feeling his dark energy increasing.

"_Patience Vrook, remember to control your dark energy_. "Traya said.

Vrook took a deep breath and calmed himself a bit. "I'm going to create a new Order where every violation to the Code is going to bring terrible consequences."

Traya smirked, "_The Padawans you brought, have become apprentices of the Dark Side very fast, they're full of hate, anger and fear_." She said through the communicator.

"Good, soon the Council is going to fall to our feet." Vrook said, then he heard a knock in his door. "I need to go."

"_We'll see us in a day._" Traya said, Vrook nodded his head and turn off his communicator. When Traya turned off her communicator, she turned to the apprentices, who were practicing with their lightsaber.

Hours later, Sion's ship arrived at Malachor, when he descended, he was greeted by Traya.

"Master." He said bowing in front of Traya.

"You may raise apprentice." She said covering his head with her hood.

Sion got up, "It's good to see you after what happened in Peragus, master." He said.

"Yes, it's true. I see you bring Dark Jedis with you." Traya said when she saw the Dark Jedis descending from the ship.

"That's right, the slug was a great success, Revan has given us the location of the holocrons, they are here." Sion answered.

Traya smiled, "I've heard you have an apprentice." She said moments later. "That's right, his name is Kryat, he is full of hate and anger, he's good." Sion said. Traya and Sion walked to Trayus Academy where the new apprentices were training. Traya told Sion that the Council was on his way to Malachor, Sion smiled and said that he would help to take down the Council with the help of his Dark Jedi, Traya nodded and the two walked through Trayus Academy looking for the holocrons.

A day later, the ship of the Council descended on the desolated planet of Malachor, when the ramp went down, The Council came out.

"Are you sure this is the place Vrook?" Kavar asked.

"I'm sure Kavar." Vrook said. "We must head this way." He said pointing to a strange structure at the distance.

"Something is not right." Zhar whispered.

"What do you mean?" Atris asked in a low voice.

"I can feel dark energy emanating from this place." Zhar answered.

"Yes, I feel it too Zhar. I believe we are on a Sith planet." Atris answered.

"Both are right." Vandar said. "But, not only in an ordinary Sith world we are, we are on Malachor."


	17. Chapter 16: Darkness Falls

**Chapter 16: Darkness Falls.**

"_Light and Darkness always have had a constant battle._

_One can not exist with out the other._

_If the light triumphs over darkness,_

_This will grow inside the light until it emerges again,_

_The same will happen if darkness triumphs over light."·_

* * *

><p>The Council was surprised that one of them had brought them to Malachor, a planet where the Dark Side was too strong.<p>

"Why you bring us here Vrook!?" Kavar asked.

"Is that no obvious?" A voice of a woman said from the distance. When the Council saw Kreia, they were surprised.

"Kreia!?" Atris asked surprised

"I'm not Kreia anymore, my name is Darth Traya." She answered.

"Why are we here?" Kavar said demanding an answer.

"For a very simple reason." Vrook said and with the Force, he put all the masters in stasis. "I'm going to create a new Order, where if someone violates the Code, he or she is going to be vanished from the Order and would live the rest of the days in the Outer Rim, but if the exiles come back, they are going to be killed." He said darkly, Traya only smiled when she felt Vrook's dark energy increasing and being freed from his body.

"You represent the old Order, but I represent the future and the new Order."

* * *

><p>After two weeks of repairs, the Hawk was ready, in the docking bay the group and Carth were saying farewell.<p>

"I hope you find the holocrons, if you need help, don't hesitate to give me a call, my troops are going to be ready." Carth said.

"Thanks Carth." Bastila said.

"Oh…and…when you have found Revan, don't forget to send an invitation to your wedding." He said smiling.

"I will Carth; I only hope it's not too late for Revan." Bastila answered sadly.

"You will find him." He assured. "Goodbye Mission."

"Take care, old geezer." She answered hugging Carth. "Take care, you too." He answered.

The group boarded the ship, T3 came from the communication room very excited. "Dweep bop bop bop Dwep." He said.

"What is it, T3?" Mission asked.

"Answer: I believe that T3 unit is trying to say that he has received a message from the small Enclave, near Khoonda settlement, on the planet Dantooine." HK said.

"What do they would want?" Meetra asked.

"I don't know, we better check it out." Bastila said. "Connect us with master Dorak, T3." She said.

The little droid connected the signal with the holoprojector in the main hold. "This is master Dorak, Knight Shan, do you copy?" The image of the master said.

"Yes, I'm here master, what is the problem?" She asked.

"I received some intriguing news from a Padawan on Coruscant about the Council and one of his members." Dorak said.

"Who gave you this news, master?" Bastila asked.

"Someone you are very familiar with, Padawan Juhuani, come here please." Dorak said. From behind, the image of Juhuani appeared.

"Juhuani?" Jolee asked. "What are you doing on Dantooine?" He asked again.

"I came here to inform master Dorak about something that happened on Coruscant a few days after you left." The purring voice of Juhuani said.

"What happened?" Meetra asked.

"Kreia informed the Council about a place where the Force was very strong, and there, they could learn more about the old traditions of the Jedi." Juhuani said. "But the Council deliberate for a week, making master Vrook very impatient, he disappeared four days after the Council started to deliberate." She said.

"And what happened?" Jolee asked.

"Two days later, master Vrook returned, but something odd about him captured my attention."

"What?" Meetra asked.

"He had like-a-dark energy around him, but somehow, he managed to keep the dark energy controlled." Juhuani answered.

"A dark energy?" Bastila asked.

Juhuani nodded. The group looked at each other, then, Bastila spoke, "Master Dorak, please tell the three groups of Jedi who accompanied us to be ready. Tell them to meet us in the Malachor system as fast as they can."

Master Dorak nodded, "I will. May the force be with you." He said. The group bowed in front of the image and turned off the holoprojector.

"Atton set course to Malachor's system." Bastila said. Atton nodded and he and Meetra went to the cockpit to prepare the course to Malachor, after leaving Citadel Station, the Hawk entered in hyperspace, the trip would only take a few hours.

While the ship was on route to Malachor, the group discussed about the news they received.

"Do you think Vrook fell to the Dark Side?" Meetra asked.

"Maybe he did without noticing it." Mical answered. "But where did he go to fell to the Dark Side?" He asked.

"Maybe to a Sith world, or maybe to a world tainted with the Dark Side." Jolee answered.

"Malachor." Meetra said.

"Are you sure?" Kraig asked.

Meetra nodded, "Yes, Malachor is tainted with the Dark Side. When you are there, you can feel the taint everywhere."

"So, you're saying someone set a trap for Vrook, only just to make him fell to the Dark Side?" Jolee asked.

Meetra nodded. "Who could do something like that?" Atton asked.

"Maybe someone who already had fallen to the Dark Side and convinced him to go to Malachor and there they twisted his mind." Visas answered. "But who?" She asked.

The group stayed in silence thinking about enemies who wanted to destroy the Order from the inside. Then a thought struck in Meetra's mind. "Kreia." She said.

"What?" Bastila asked.

"Think about it, Kreia was the one who told Vrook about this ancient place where the Force was strong and sensing Vrook's impatience, she convinced him to go to Malachor lying him about the true place where he was going. " Meetra answered.

"Do you think she knew something about the holocrons?" Mission asked.

"Maybe; maybe not." Meetra answered.

"Well, we will arrive at Malachor in a few hours." Mical said. "Kraig, you and Visas could help me, telling everything you know about the Lord Siths." Kraig and Visas nodded and the three went out of the main hold and went to the training room.

"I think we should go back to the cockpit, just to make sure the controls are right when we arrive." Atton said looking at Meetra.

"Yeah, you're right." Meetra answered smiling.

The two returned to the cockpit, the others stayed behind in the main hold. "Those two reminds me a young couple of Jedi Knights I met back on Kashyyyk." Jolee said when Atton and Meetra left the main hold.

"What do you mean?" Bastila asked, then she realized what Jolee was talking about. "Revan and I never had a formal relationship until everything of the Star Forge was over." She said.

"Hmph! C'mon girl, I'm old but not blind, damn it! After the "small chat" you two had a day after the kid's recovery, you acted like a couple of teenagers, although, you did a great job hiding your emotions to the rest of us."

Bastila only smiled, after she and Revan spent their first night together, they walked around Ahto City, and every time they were in a room, their eyes met for few seconds and smiled to each other. Hours later, the Hawk arrived at Malachor's system, the only waited few minutes for the other ships to arrive.

"T3 connect us with the others ships, we need to tell them about our plans." Meetra said. The little droid beeped in agreement and turned on the holoprojector.

The image of three Jedi appeared. "What are we doing in Malachor's system?" One of the Jedis asked.

"We found out that Revan hid two holocrons in Malachor V, but as you have heard, the Council is here too." Bastila said.

"Why?" The second Jedi asked.

"We don't know, but we have reasons to believe that they came here only to fell in a trap." Mical said.

"Set by whom?" The first Jedi asked.

"Vrook." Meetra answered.

"Wait…Vrook? But how?" The third Jedi asked confused.

"We suspect that he came to Malachor days prior and somehow between the dark energy of the planet and the taint of the Dark Side, someone manipulated and convinced him that the Council had lost its connection with the old traditions of the Order." Mical said.

"Who convinced him with those lies?" The second Jedi asked.

"Kreia." Meetra answered the three Jedis look at her oddly. "When she woke up in the morgue, I sensed a strange energy within her, but it was too blurred to know what kind of energy was." She said.

The Jedis stayed silence, few minutes later, one of them spoke, "So, what's the plan now?" He asked.

"We need to stop Traya and Vrook before they kill the Council." Kraig said.

"What do you suggest young man?" Jolee asked.

"We need to split out; two of the ships are going to track down any ship leaving the system. The other ship, and us are going to descend on Malachor. There we can search for the Council." Kraig answered.

"And where exactly you think they are going to be?" The third Jedi asked.

"Trayus Academy." Kraig said. "Is the only building on the scarred surface." He said.

The three Jedis agreed with Kraig's plan, the ship moved to Malachor and turned off their sensors so they weren't detected. Meanwhile, Traya was asking Sion why Nihilus hadn't killed Revan yet, Sion answered that Revan was the big finale when the Council and his friends were dead. Traya smiled; then a dark Jedi informed Sion that they had found the holocrons. Sion went with the dark jedi, who gave him the two holocrons, he examined them and smiled.

* * *

><p>Aboard the Hawk, the group was preparing themselves to fight against Dark Jedis, Sith assassins and Sith troopers. In her room, Meetra was meditating, she needed all the energies to fight Sion and Traya, Atton saw her and entered in her room, he sat on a chair next to her. Meetra saw him and got up.<p>

"Hi babe." He said.

"Hi, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"I'm just wanted to know, how do you feel?" He asked.

"Fine." She said and sighed, "But also I feel worried, what if the Sith win this time?"

"They aren't going to win okay?" He said placing his hands on her face. "We are going to defeat them and we will rescue Revan."

Meetra kissed Atton, and he kissed her back. When they broke apart, they stayed in silence. "Get ready." She said minutes later. The two went out of Meetra's room and equipped themselves. When the ships landed in Malachor, the groups descended with their lightsabers in hand.

"T3, guard the ship." Bastila said; the little droid beeped and stayed behind.

"Where is the Academy?" One of the Jedis asked.

"There." Kraig said pointing at a building at the distance. "We must proceed with caution, there must be Dark Jedis waiting for us." He said.

One of the Sith assassin entered in the main hall of Trayus Academy. "My Lord." He said. "We have been informed that a group of Jedis are here, they are coming to the Academy."

Sion, Traya and Vrook looked at each other. "Send the Dark Jedis, and post ten Sith assassins where the Council is." Sion said, the dark jedi bowed in front of him and left the room. Vrook looked at Sion confused, Sion sensed this; "Don't worry Vrook; we are going to fight them in the core of the Academy." He said.

The groups walked along the surface of the planet, when a group of Dark Jedis attacked them, they ignited their lightsabers and a fight between the Jedis and the Sith started. The group of Jedis and Sith split in half, from the back, Mission and HK covered the group from any sneak attack. Kraig, Visas and Mical were surrounded, but the Dark Jedis were no match for two former Siths and for a Padawan. Kraig attacked two dark jedi simultaneously, he blocked the blow of the two crimson blades which crashed against his orange one; with the Force, he pushed one against a rock nearby, giving him time to defeat the other.

Mical was fighting against one dark jedi, his blue lightsaber blocked the Sith lightsaber; the dark jedi used the force wave which cause Mical to be pushed to the back, but thanks to a backflip, he recovered his balance and attacked the dark jedi stabbing him on the chest . Visas blocked one attack of the dark jedi who was fighting her, with the Force, she made a whirlwind and lifted the dark jedi, the dark jedi fell unconscious. Another dark jedi charged to Visas, but she stabbed him on the stomach, causing the death of the dark jedi. When all the Dark Jedis were dead, Visas, Mical and Kraig went to help the others.

The Sith assassin fell dead at Meetra's feet, when she looked up, Atton was fighting against two Sith assassins. One of them attacked him with his lightsaber, but thanks to all the training, Atton blocked it and kicked him in the stomach sending him a few meters back. The other assassin decided to attack Atton, but Meetra attacked them first; when the Sith assassin that Atton kicked got up, Atton threw his lightsaber at him, but the Sith dodged the attack. Atton called back his lightsaber and swung it to block the attack. Thanks to the training, Atton killed the Sith and deactivated his yellow saber. Meetra and Atton joined with the other three Jedis. After minutes of fighting Dark Jedis and Sith assassins, the groups headed to Trayus Academy.

"Where do you think they are holding the Council?" Bastila asked.

"I don't know, I haven't been here in years." Kraig said.

"Observation: I have detected some organics life forms inside that building, master." HK said.

"Take us there HK." Meetra said.

"Answer: As you wish master." HK said, then, all the group was following HK to the very core of Trayus Academy. Once inside, HK detected again the life forms.

"Have you detected something HK?" Meetra asked.

"Statement: Indeed I have master, I have detected the Council in the East wing of this building, but I have also detected other three organic life forms in the same direction" HK said.

"They must be Kreia and Vrook, but who is the other?" Bastila said.

"Maybe is Sion." Meetra answered.

The group took their lightsabers and started to walk to the East wing, when they arrived at the first room, everything was dark. "You've finally arrived Meetra." A voice said.

"Who's there?" One of the jedis asked. Then, the room illuminated with torches that were on the wall, revealing the identity of Traya, Vrook and Sion, part of the group was surprised at Sion's decaying image.

"Where's the Council?" Jolee asked.

"They are fine." Traya said. "They've been quiet since they arrived." She said. Behind her, there was the East wing, the Jedis saw the entire Council in stasis.

"Why are you doing this?" Mical asked demanding an answer.

"Why?" It's very simple, Padawan." Vrook said.

"Guys, Juhuani was right. Vrook has fallen to the dark side." Visas said.

"Are you sure?" Atton asked.

"I'm sure. I can see his aura; it's filled with the Dark Side." Visas said. Since she had allied with Revan's friends, she became a great part of the group, not only for her skills with the Force, but as well as her ability to detect if someone was falling to the Dark Side.

"You'll see, I've seen that the traditions of the Jedi have been lost over time. When the Council decided to train Revan again, I disagreed with them, but they ignored me. And now they have broken the Code, with allowing emotional attachments." Vrook said. "They even readmitted an exile, who was supposed never to return to the Republic space." When Vrook said this, Atton stepped in front of Meetra to protect her of any attack.

"But, why did you allied with the Sith then?" Jolee asked.

"Because they are going to help me to build a new Order. And if someone breaks the Code, they will suffer consequences." Vrook said. "And I probably should start with you." He said while he was taking his lightsaber from his belt as well as Traya and Sion. Meetra, Atton, Visas and Kraig activated their lightsabers.

"You guys go with the Council and try to free them, we will stop them." Meetra said. Bastila nodded and led the rest of the group to the other room where the Council was. When they got there, Sith assassins became visible and started to attack the group.

"I've been waiting for this for a long time." Sion said to Atton.

"So am I." Atton said holding his lightsaber tighter. They clashed the blades against each other. Atton swung his lightsaber, but Sion blocked it.

"Two former Sith apprentices. Traya said you were the best, it's a shame you have chosen the Jedi." Vrook said at Kraig and Visas. Visas attacked Vrook from the right and Kraig from the left, but Vrook blocked the attacks and with a Force wave, he sent Kraig against a wall. Kraig fell, but he recovered quickly and charged against Vrook, clashing his blade against the other.

"Something told me that you were already a Sith." Meetra said walking around the center of the room watching Traya.

"What can I say?" Traya said smiling. "It's too bad that you noticed it late." Then, Traya charged to Meetra, Meetra charged at her, she raised her lightsaber, but before it could go down, Traya blocked the blow with her own lightsaber. Meetra blocked every attack Traya threw at her; without warning, Traya ignited another two lightsabers and controlled them with the Force. Meetra blocked every blow of the lightsabers until she managed to deactivate two lightsabers, Meetra got up and attacked Traya, who blocked her attack with surprise at seeing Meetra deactivating two lightsabers.

Vrook attacked with all his forces, although he was an old man, he still had his training too fresh in his mind. Seeing that Kraig was standing in front of a small rock, Vrook attacked him, but Kraig dodged the attack taking a few steps backwards, this made him to lose his balance and tripped over the rock, falling on the ground. Without a lightsaber, Kraig only moved to dodge Vrook's attacks. When his back bump with a wall, Vrook smiled, then he swung his lightsaber down to Kraig, he tried to elude the attack, but the lightsaber grazed his eye, making him to cry in pain.

"Kraig!" Visas exclaimed at the former Sith lying on the ground. Vrook prepared his final blow, but before he could strike down Kraig, Visas blocked his blow. Meetra blocked again Traya's blade, this time Meetra jump over Traya and landed behind her, Traya turned around and sent Meetra a few meters back with a Force wave.

Visas blocked again Vrook's blade, taking a deep breath, Visas started to attack Vrook, Vrook was surprised by the sudden change of events. He was now the one who was blocking the attacks, he swung his lightsaber, but Visas dodged the attack and made a front flip and landed behind Vrook, but before Vrook could react, Visas stabbed him on the chest, the former master and member of the Council fell on his back dead. Visas deactivated her lightsaber and ran to Kraig's side to check him. Meetra blocked the last attack of Traya, and without warning she stabbed Traya in the stomach, she fell on her knees coughing blood.

"You did it well Exile, but this is not over yet." Traya said, coughing more blood, Traya spoke again, "You still have to find Revan, good luck with that." And with that Traya died.

A paused occurred during Atton and Sion's fight, after seeing his master and Vrook lying dead on the floor, Sion used a Forced wave against Atton sending him to a half wall behind him, Atton went through the wall and fell unconscious in the rubble.

"Atton!" Meetra said and rushed to Atton. Sion took the opportunity and ran outside of the Academy; he climbed on his ship and took off. Meetra shook Atton's body trying to wake him. After a few minutes, Atton regain consciousness.

"That will hurt tomorrow." He said.

Meetra sighed in relief and embraced him. "Are you fine?" She asked.

"Yes." He answered getting up. The two walked where Kraig and Visas were and asked her how was Kraig, Visas answered that the lightsaber caused a small damage in Kraig's eye. Fortunately, the lightsaber didn't blind Kraig, after they helped him to get on his feet; they went to the East wing to help the others. When they arrived, the others were freeing the Council from their stasis.

"Traya?" Mical asked.

"She's dead." Meetra answered.

"And Vrook?" Bastila asked.

"He's also dead." Visas said.

"A shame is." Master Vandar said.

"He was one of the most experienced master I've ever know." Zhar said.

"Wait…what happened with Sion?" Mission asked.

"He ran away." Meetra said. With this the groups and the Council returned to the ships, thankfully, T3 and the other ships caught Sion's ship hyperwave. The Hawk and the other ships tracked down Sion's ship.

* * *

><p>Hours later Sion, reached at the planet where Nihilus was waiting, he aboarded the Ravager and went to the bridge.<p>

"My Lord." Sion said bowing in front of Nihilus. "The Council was rescued by the Jedis, Traya and Vrook died in the process."

"_I knew Traya's plan wasn't going to work_." Nihilus said. "_Don't worry Sion, I know they are going to be here in a few hours, but they will be late to stop plan B_." Sion looked at the ships which contained the Dark Jedis disguised as Jedis exiting the hangars of the main cruisers and entering into hyperspace.


	18. Chapter 17: Out of The Dark

**Chapter 17: Out of the Dark.**

"What do you want to do now Nihilus?" Sion asked.

"_The Jedis will be here in five hours, so I suggest being ready for any confrontation_." Nihilus said walking to the door.

"Where are you going?" Sion asked.

"_I'm going to wait them in the Academy, you stay here, and your apprentice is coming to help you_." Nihilus said. Sion nodded and looked through the window.

* * *

><p>Hours later, the ships arrived at the planet where the signal of the ship stopped. Fortunately, the Sith fleet didn't attack the ships. "Do they know where are here?" Atton asked.<p>

"Maybe, but they must have orders for not attack us." Kraig said.

"Where are we anyway?" Jolee asked.

"I don't know, the computer doesn't have the information about this system or the planet, but this is where Sion's ship arrived." Bastila said looking the scanners of the Hawk. "Kraig, do you recognize the planet below?" She asked.

"No, sorry." Kraig answered.

"How is the planet?" Visas asked.

"It seems that the planet has a breathable atmosphere, climate: wet. Primary terrain: jungles, swamps and oceans. And there are significant buildings across the surface." Kraig said.

"Wait…is the atmosphere covered with clouds?" Visas asked.

Kraig checked the scanner. "Yes." He answered.

"Dromund Kaas." Visas said.

"What?" Atton asked.

"We are above Dromund Kaas, a Sith planet. I remember from my studies that Dromund is one of the most important planets for the Sith." Visas answered.

"But I thought Korriban was everything for them after the Great Hyperspace War." Meetra said.

Visas shook her head. "No, after the Great Hyperspace War, there were rumors that they settled in a planet of the Unknown Regions and they stayed there inactive until the Mandalorian Wars."

The group stayed silent, they were thinking where the best place to keep Revan was. "Do you have any idea where are they holding Revan?" Bastila asked.

"In the Sith Academy, I heard that's where my formal master, Darth Nihilus finished his training at hands of Kreia." Visas answered.

The group looked at each other, if they were there to rescue Revan, they needed a plan to rescue him. Kraig suggested that they needed to get rid of Nihilus and Sion to make a safe escape. Meetra said that she would get rid of Sion and said that she felt his presence in the nearby ship.

"Well, Sion is on the ship. But where's Nihilus?" Mical asked.

"He is on the planet; I can feel his presence." Visas answered.

"Okay, so what we would do now kid?" Jolee asked.

"I think we need to split up." Meetra said.

"What are you proposing child?" Jolee asked.

"We are going to make two teams, one is going to the planet below to rescue Revan and the other is coming with me aboard that ship to confront Sion." Meetra answered.

"Good idea." Bastila said. "I'm going to lead the team to rescue Revan, we also need to contact the other ships to help us." She said.

The group agreed and contacted the other ships, they told them about Meetra's plan and agreed with her idea, and also the other groups suggested splitting their crew to help the Hawk. When they finished the conversation, they organized the teams.

"Okay, who's coming with me?" Meetra asked.

Mission and Jolee offered to go with Meetra. Visas, Mical, Atton and HK decided to go with Bastila. "Kraig. With whom are you going to go?" Bastila asked.

Kraig thought it for few seconds, then he answered: "I'm coming with Meetra, I have unfinished business with Sion's apprentice; Kryat."

"Okay, we are ready." Bastila said. "Meetra, take us down." She said and Meetra nodded, the other ships also descended to the planet, Meetra lowered the ramp when the Hawk touched ground, the members of the rescuing party started to descend from the ships. The only one who stayed on board the ship was Atton.

"Atton, what's wrong?" Meetra asked worried.

"Nothing, it's… just…" He answered taking a deep breath.

"Tell me you're not scared to fight." She said.

Atton shook his head, "No, it's just… that I need to tell you something." He said.

"It can't wait?" Meetra asked.

"No, it can't wait. I need to tell you something in case of neither of us comes back." He said and took her hand in his.

"Atton please don't talk like that." Meetra said holding his hand tighter.

"Please, will you listen to me?" He begged.

Meetra nodded her head; Atton took a deep breath and started. "Babe, before I met you, I thought life was senseless; I thought that I'd not fall in love again until you came to my life. That night when we first kissed, I knew we have the same feelings for each other. You have accepted me with all my faults and mistakes and I want to be there for you no matter what." He said. Meetra blushed when Atton said these words to her.

"Atton…" She said shyly.

"I love you." He said at last.

Meetra's eyes lit up with this affirmation she longed several weeks ago. A tear of joy rolled down Meetra's face which Atton cleaned whit his thump. "What take you so long?" She asked after clearing her throat.

"I needed the courage, I was nervous about your reaction." Atton said looking at her green eyes. Meetra smiled and took Atton's face between her hands and kissed him, he placed his hands on her back and drew her close as he deepened the kiss. They broke apart for oxygen. "I love you too, flyboy." Meetra said smiling.

Atton chuckled, "Now you're going to tease me?" He asked.

Meetra smiled, "We will discuss this later, after this is over." She said.

Atton nodded his head and whispered to her, "Come back to me alive."

"I will." She answered and gave him a goodbye kiss. "Go." She said. Atton nodded and descended with the group which was waiting for him. Meetra lifted up the ramp of the Hawk and the ships returned to space. As soon as the ship left the planet, Dark Jedis, Sith assassins and Sith troopers started to attack the group. The group split out and blocked every attack that the Sith threw at them.

"Visas, how far are we from the Academy?" Bastila asked.

"3 miles from here; I can feel Nihilus' presence closer." Visas answered, but before they could go to the Academy a new group of Sith, this time bigger started to attack the group. Several Jedis blocked the attacks and charged against the Sith.

"You go and rescue Revan, we'll hold them up." One of the Jedis said. Bastila nodded and part of the group ran to the Academy. Above the skies of Dromund Kaas, the ships got closer to the Ravager, but before they could go inside the hangar, the other ships started to shoot.

"T3! Send a message to Carth and tell him we need backups." Meetra said.

The little droid beeped in agreement and sent the message, fortunately the ships passed through the fire and landed in the hangar. Once the Jedis descended from the ships, they left the hangar. As they started to get deeper in the Ravager, the Sith soldiers attacked the Jedis, Meetra and the group made their way defeating every Sith they found on the way. On Dromund Kaas, the group slashed down the enemies across the way, when they reached at the Academy, there was no Sith at the entrance.

"Where are the Dark Jedis?" Atton asked.

"It's strange, there are always Dark apprentices walking in the hallways just like the Jedi Temple." Mical answered.

"HK, have you have detected any organic life forms?" Bastila asked.

"Answer: Negative female meatbag, I haven't detected any other organic life besides this group." HK said.

Bastila sighed, "Okay, let's keep moving, be careful, there still can be any Dark Jedis here." She said.

* * *

><p>The group walked in complete silence along the empty hallways of the Academy, watching every step they made, they reached at the Main Hall of the Academy. Everything was dark, except for the light coming through the windows of the Academy. Atton lit up a torch and saw that all around the main hall were statues of Sith Lords, the group stayed in the middle trying to know where were the Sith.<p>

"Well, if the Sith aren't here, maybe Revan is here." Atton said.

"Yes, you may be right Atton; I'm going to try to find him." Bastila answered, she closed her eyes and tried to sense Revan's presence through the bond, when she sensed, she smiled. "He is here, but I don't know if he's alive." She said worried.

Then, Sith assassins appeared next to the statues of the Sith Lords, they ignited their lightsabers and surrounded the group. "You go and try to find Revan, we will hold them back!" Visas said. Bastila nodded and left the Main Hall. She ran across the hallways until she reached at the cell blocks. She concentrated again and felt Revan's presence closer; she walked few meters and saw two Sith officers guarding the door of Revan's cell. She used a force wave on the two Sith officers, the officers landed unconscious on the floor. Bastila ignited her double-lightsaber and forced the door. Once it was opened, she entered on the room fearing the worse.

She stood on the doorway looking at the man who was sitting on the floor, leaning his back against the wall with his head down. When she walked a few steps, he lifted his head.

She could see him through the dim light that entered through the window and could see that his appearance was flagging, his unshaved face and his pale skin made him look like a ghost; the green circles around his mouth were more visible now, as well as the bruisers, cuts and the stains of dry blood, his hands had ligature marks due to the metal shackles. Even his hair was longer than normal; since his mind was reprogrammed, Revan kept his hair short from the back and from the sides, except for the front where his hair fell like bangs. Also, his shirt was ripped and it had blood stains everywhere.

"Bas?" Revan asked confused when he saw her. "Is that really you?"

Bastila couldn't hold back her excitement of knowing Revan was alive, so she walked to him and bent down next to him. "Yes, it's me." She answered.

"Are you sure?" He asked again. "I feel like I'm hallucinating." He said with a faint smile on his face.

Bastila chuckled, "No, you're not hallucinating." She said and grabbed his hand and led it to her face. "Do you think if I were a hallucination, you could feel the warmth of my cheeks?" She asked smiling.

Revan knew she was right; she was there to rescue him, after three weeks of being tortured and thrown into the cell, his girl finally had come to rescue him. "Baby, it's really you!" He said excited placing his other hand on her cheek feeling the sensation of her soft skin under his fingerprints. They embraced as tears of joy were running down from their faces, she looked at him and she kissed him gently on the lips, when they broke apart, she buried her face in his shoulder and said "I thought I'd never see you again". The minutes went by, but Revan felt the pain of his chest due to his broken ribs, when they broke apart, Revan was breathing heavily.

"Are you fine?" She asked placing a hand on his cheek.

"Yeah, it's just that I have a few ribs broken and it hurts when I move." He answered clutching his left side.

"Come, let's get out of here." She said. She wrapped an arm around Revan's waist and he put an arm around her shoulders. "Okay, this is going to hurt." She said and with their efforts they got on their feet, Revan let out a groan of pain, "Sorry." She said and the two left the cell back to the Main Hall.

* * *

><p>Meetra slashed the last Sith trooper of her way, she looked around and saw that the others were fighting the last Dark Jedis, when the Dark Jedis fell on the floor dead, they regrouped with Meetra.<p>

"What do we do now child?" Jolee asked.

"We need to found Sion and Kryat; they must be in the bridge." Meetra answered.

"No." Kraig said.

The others looked at Kraig confused. "What do you mean son?" Jolee asked.

"I remember one tactic that Sion used to said often." Kraig answered. "He said if they were under attack they needed to go to Engineering." He said.

"Do you remember where Engineering is?" Meetra asked.

"Yes, follow me." Kraig said. The group followed Kraig through the decks of the ships, but when they arrived to the lowest decks, more Sith troopers, Dark Jedis and assassins appeared, the group covered each other and when they defeated all they arrived at Engineering.

"They are here." Meetra said. The doors opened and everything was empty, when the group walked inside, the doors behind them were closed.

"Finally, you have arrived." Sion said.

"You're not gonna get out of this alive Sion." Meetra said.

Sion chuckled and drew his attention to Kraig. "It's good to know that a former apprentice of the Dark Side decided to redeem himself after being a coward." He said.

"You don't know what you are talking about Sion." Kraig answered.

"I'm sure he does." Kryat said. Kraig's blood went cold when he saw Kryat. "Long time no see Kraig." He said smiling.

"I see you finally became a pawn of the Dark Lord, Kryat." Kraig said.

Kryat chuckled," And I see you are still the same coward you were six months ago." He said.

"You're going down Kryat." Kraig said. He ignited his lightsaber and charged towards Kryat. The others focused on Sion, with Kraig fighting against Kryat, Sion was alone. The group ignited their lightsabers, but Sion used a force wave sending Mission, Jolee and the others against pipes near there, they hit so hard with the pipes that, they fell on the floor unconscious.

When Meetra saw her friends fell, she ignited her lightsaber and attacked Sion, Sion blocked the attack and swung his red blade trying to hit Meetra but she managed to dodge the attack and jumped over Sion landing behind him.

* * *

><p>"Guys, I need help." Bastila said as she and Revan were approaching to the group. Atton and Mical rushed to them and helped Revan placing his arms around their shoulders, when they checked Revan was comfortable, they started to walk to the door of the Academy, but three Jedis fell dead when a lighting of Force struck them.<p>

"_Leaving so soon Revan?_" Nihilus' voice said from the dark.

They turned around and saw Nihilus standing in one of spots where the light came through the window. "_I see that your friends had come to rescue you, but you will not get out of this alive_." Nihilus said grabbing his lightsaber from his belt.

Revan got loose of the support Atton and Mical provided him. Clutching his left side he stepped in front of the group. "You are the one who is not going to get out of this alive." He said. Bastila became worried, she knew Revan was weak and needed medical care.

"Revan, what are you doing?" She asked.

"I'm going to finish this." He answered.

"Revan, you are weak and injured. We don't know if you can handle a fight." She said.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine, I only need someone else who wants to fight him." He answered with a faint smile on his face.

"I can help you." Visas said.

"Good." Revan answered. "I'll be fine." He said looking at Bastila. She handled something to him, when he checked what it was; he noticed it was his double-blade lightsaber.

Nihilus ignited his lightsaber, "_Two formidable opponents_." He said. "_A former Dark Lord and a former Sith assassin, now traitors of the Sith_."

"I'm not afraid of you anymore Nihilus." Visas said igniting her lightsaber.

"_We will see that_." Nihilus said holding his lightsaber tighter.

Revan ignited his lightsaber, Nihilus charged at Revan, but he stepped aside making Nihilus to confused, when he saw that Revan was on his left, he whirled his lightsaber until it crashed against one of the blue blades of Revan's lightsaber. Revan blocked the blade and sent Nihilus a few steps back, Visas saw an opportunity and tried to attack Nihilus but he blocked the blow, Revan approached from one of his sides, but Nihilus saw this and kicked Revan making him fell on the ground.

* * *

><p>The red and orange blades clashed against other, Kraig was having success in weakening Kryat; Kryat was surprised that Kraig was stronger than he was six months ago. "Where did you learn to fight?" Kryat asked.<p>

"Are you surprise that I can handle a fight?" Kraig asked. "No, not really." Kryat answered and attacked Kraig, he blocked the blade and called one of the lightsaber of Jolee, who was still unconscious, Kraig ignited and tried to stab Kryat, but he jumped backwards, causing that the blade only grazed him. When Kryat saw the scar of the blade, he got angry and charged at Kraig again. Fortunately, Kraig was more agile than Kryat and stabbed him on the chest before Kryat could bring down his lightsaber to attack Kraig. "I'm sorry for this." Kraig said as he retracted the blade of Kryat's chest.

Sion saw his apprentice fall on the floor dead and brought his lightsaber down to Meetra, but she blocked it and with a Force wave he sent him a few meters away. "You know, if you kill me, I'll be back." Sion said getting up.

"What do you mean?" Meetra asked keeping her distance.

Sion chuckled. "I was killed long time before you were born, but neither of the Jedis has being successful in killing me, thanks to my hate I rose again and again every time they left me for dead." He said.

"Then why?" Meetra asked.

"What are you talking about?" Sion asked.

"Why you keep doing this?" Meetra asked again. "I'm sure your immortality has come with a price, the price of your pain, of your suffering." She said.

Sion deactivated his blade and stared at Meetra for long time. "You don't need to do this Sion, you were once a great Sith, but those days had passed, I think it's time for you to rest." Meetra said deactivating her lightsaber. A silence fell on Engineering, Sion stayed silence for long time until he spoke again, "Maybe you're right Exile, I'm still a Sith but my days of glory had passed. I'm only a fool who's following an ideal." He said and knelt on the floor. "Please, strike me down and end my agony, I'm already dead, there's nothing you can save of me. Strike me down and I'll be grateful for all the eternity."

Meetra took a deep breath and walked a few steps, she activated her lightsaber and rose it over Sion's decaying body, she brought down her lightsaber stabbing Sion on the back, a cry of pain toured the entire ship. Sion looked at Meetra and said, "Thanks Exile, I see that Traya was wrong about you." And with that Sion finally died. Kraig walked to Meetra and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Are you fine?" He asked.

Meetra shook her head, "Yes, I'm fine." She said. The others started to wake up, Meetra and Kraig helped them to get on their feet. "What happened?" Mission asked as Kraig was helping her to get on her feet.

"Sion and Kryat are dead." Meetra said.

"So it's over?" Mission asked.

"I hope so." Kraig said. Then an alarm went off, the red light of the alarm flooded the room. "What now?" Kraig said approaching to one of the terminals.

"_Exile?_" A voice said through the communicator.

"What is it?" Meetra asked.

"_Our scanners are detecting that Sith fighters are coming right to us_." The Jedi said.

"What?" Meetra asked again confused.

"Meetra, he's right, dozens of fighters are coming right to our location." Kraig said.

"Who gave the order?" Meetra asked. Kraig checked the archives and saw the answer, "Kryat, that bastard was always good to give orders." Kraig said.

"Let's go before they blow up the ship." Meetra said and the group returned to their ships, the ships went off of the hangar and the fighters started to fire at them, fortunately, the Republic fleet arrived in good time and helped the ships.

* * *

><p>Revan felt the pain in his entire body; he was taking a breath before attacking Nihilus again, Visas was watching every move of Nihilus, Nihilus prepared his blade and charged at Visas, she blocked the attack and kicked him on the chest, making Nihilus to lose his balance, Revan saw the opportunity and stabbed Nihilus on the chest. He fell on his knees coughing blood.<p>

"Your plan is over Nihilus." Revan said.

"_No…you're wrong Revan…my plan is still working_." Nihilus said and coughed blood again, "_You cannot stop what's coming, the Jedis are fools who can't see when they have Sith inside the Order_." Nihilus said and died.

Revan deactivated his lightsaber and said, "It's over." After that, his world went black. When Revan fell on the ground, Bastila rushed to his side and search for his pulse, when she felt it, she asked for help to carry him. They went outside the Academy, as the Hawk was landing on the planet's surface. The ramp went down and the group climbed on the ship.

"Take him to the med bay." Bastila said. Atton and Mical take an unconscious Revan to the med bay. "Meetra send a message to Canderous; tell him that we need a Mandalorian surgeon quickly, and tell him to meet us on Dantooine, Khoonda Hospital." She said.

Meetra nodded and sent the message, Jolee and Bastila went to the med bay to check Revan's vital signs. "How's he?" Bastila asked.

"His vital signs are weak and the toxin of the Dxunian bull slug is spread in all his body." Jolee said.

"Is there a chance with the Force we can stop the toxin?" She asked.

"No." Jolee answered shaking his head. "I read that the slug itself is immune to the Force, even the toxin is immune to the Force." He answered.

Bastila looked at Revan, who regained consciousness for a short time. He opened his eyes and looked at her giving her a faint smile. "Hey handsome." She said smiling. "Try not to move." She said placing her hand on his chest.

He raised his hand and touched her lips tenderly. "You…look… beautiful today." He said. Bastila moved his hand to her cheek and said "Try to rest. We'll arrive to Dantooine in a few hours." Revan tried to say something but she cut him off placing a finger on his lips. "Shh, you're safe now, you're back with me." She said. Revan smiled and went unconscious. Bastila kissed him on the forehead, "Don't you dare to die on me Revan." She said fighting back tears.


	19. Chapter 18: Aftermaths

**Chapter 18: Aftermaths.**

After three hours, the Hawk arrived at Dantooine. When the Hawk landed, a group of medics were waiting to take Revan to surgery; also Mandalore and the Mandalorian surgeon were there. As soon as the ramp went down, the medical team climbed on the ship and took Revan directly to Khoonda hospital. "Take him to the operation room, now!" The Mandalorian surgeon ordered, while the medical team was taking Revan to surgery, Bastila was behind them, but when they entered in the emergency area, she was stopped by Jolee.

"I need to be with him!" She screamed.

"No, you'll be more helpful here than there." Jolee said. "He's going to be fine." He assured her.

The hours passed, but the crew felt like it was an eternity, doctors and nurses came in and out from the emergency room. The day started to become night, the whole crew decided to stay, Bastila paced anxiously around the waiting room while the others were sitting on the chairs. Finally the Mandalorian surgeon exited the emergency area after twelve hours.

"Are you friends of Revan?" He asked.

Meetra stood up and said "Yes, is he ok?"

The Mandalorian surgeon nodded. "Yes, the surgery was successful in the extraction of the slug. He is stable." He said.

Relief fell in the room, then Bastila asked "Can we see him?"

The surgeon nodded. "Yes, he is sleeping. We will inject in his blood stream the antitoxin to remove the slug's toxin and also we will analyze it." The surgeon said.

"Thanks doctor." Bastila said and she and Meetra went to Revan's room. When they entered, Revan was sleeping; his neck was bandaged due to the operation as well as his chest, although he had gone out from surgery a few minutes back, he was regaining his color. Bastila sat on a chair near the bed and took Revan's hand in hers.

"At least he's going to be fine now." Meetra said.

"I know." Bastila said and took a deep breath. "You know, after three weeks, I finally felt our bond again when I rescued him from the cell." She said looking at Revan.

"You know, you should stay here in case if he wakes up." Meetra said. "I'm sure he'll like to see his girlfriend more than his sister."

"Are you sure?" Bastila asked.

"Yes." Meetra answered. "Besides, I need to speak with Atton." She said and walked to the door. "Meetra." Bastila said and she turned around. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." Meetra said smiling and left the room.

* * *

><p>Revan woke up a few days later, the first thing he heard was his vital signs on the monitor, when he opened his eyes everything was blurry, but slowly everything became clearer, a warm light bathed his room, he noticed it was afternoon. Revan thought he was dreaming, but then he saw Bastila standing next to his bed looking through the window.<p>

"Hey princess." He said with a faint smile.

She turned around and smiled. "Hey." She said walking to the bed. "You haven't called me like that for a while."

Revan's smile grew. "Where are we?" He asked.

She sat on the bed. "Dantooine" She said. "We brought you here to extract the slug form your body."

"It worked?" He asked.

"Yes, you have been sleeping for two days since you were operated." She said. "I'm glad you're alive." Revan laughed but the pain of his chest stopped him.

"Try not to laugh." She said placing a hand on his chest. "You ribs will take a time to heal." Revan smiled and touch her face with his hand. "I'm happy you're here."

* * *

><p>The days passed and every one of the old and new crew came to visit Revan, then he told his friends that they needed to find the Sith that were posing as Jedis. Revan said the Council needed to see the holocron where he recorded how to infiltrate a Sith in the Order, and with that they could recognize the Sith and arrested them. One month after his operation, Revan was finally on his feet, the doctor gave him orders to take a daily walk down the hallway and he did it all the mornings.<p>

"Don't push you too far." Bastila said, they were walking hand-in-hand.

"Baby, you don't have to do this." He said.

"What do you mean?" She asked confused.

"You don't have to be here every day. Literally, you're here twenty four hours a day." He said.

"Well, you better get used to it." She said. Revan looked at her confused. "Revan, my love, you and I are bonded forever and we are going to spend the rest of our lives together, so I don't care to be here all day, every week until you are out of the hospital." She said.

"Besides, this is my way to say thank you."

"For what?"

"For taking care of me."

Revan smiled and kissed her hand gently, "I love you." He said. She smiled and they continued walking. While they were walking, Bastila told Revan everything they went through after Revan was taken away, then she reached at the part when the group was confronted by Vrook, Traya and Sion on Malachor.

"Vrook fell to the dark side?" Revan asked surprised.

Bastila nodded her head, "Yes." They stopped when Revan felt tired. Revan was shocked to know that Vrook have fallen to the dark side and now he was dead.

"Have you ever felt guilty that we have broken the Code?" Revan asked seconds later feeling stupid to bring the question up.

"Revan, I will tell you the same thing I told you on the Star Forge. For the first time in my life, I'm starting to listen to my heart and I like how it feels." Bastila answered looking at the golden amber eyes of Revan.

"So I take that as a no?" Revan asked smiling. She got close to him and leaned up to him, he did the same and their lips met. Revan placed his hands on her waist and she placed her hands on his chest, when they broke apart, they were resting their foreheads against each other.

"That answers your question?" She asked looking at him.

Revan smiled and they returned to his room. The months passed and the Council followed the advice that Revan told them, after watching the holocron, the Council sent Masters and Knights to all the Enclaves to find the Sith, once they found them, they arrested them and took them to Coruscant, but the Sith escaped and left the Known space.

* * *

><p>After four months of tracking the Sith and their disappearance, the Council was ready to thank Revan and his friends for finding the holocrons and preventing the Order to be destroyed.<p>

"Revan?" Bastila asked as she entered in his hospital room.

"One minute." Revan's voice said from the bathroom.

Revan came out from the bathroom using his brown pants and his black boots; also he had a towel across his shoulders. His hair had grown back to normal including his bangs and his face was clean shaved.

"Hi sweetheart." He said smiling.

"Hi." Bastila said and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. "I missed to see you like that." She said.

Revan smiled. "You wanted to tell me something?" He asked a few minutes later.

"Um…yes." She said. "The Council wants to talk with you."

"Okay, I just need to bandage and put the rest of my Jedi robes on." He said.

"Let me help you." Bastila said, she took the bandage and began to wrap it around Revan's chest. Then she stood behind him still wrapping the bandage, but she stooped when she saw the scars on Revan's back. His entire back was covered with scars, some looked fresh although they were inflicted five months ago, and others were already healed.

"Sweetheart, are you fine?" Revan asked.

"Yes." Bastila lied. "I was…thinking." She said and continued wrapping the bandage. When she finished, she helped Revan putting on his long sleeved undershirt.

"Revan what did they do to you?" She asked.

Revan looked at her in confusion, but then he realized what Bastila was talking about. "You saw the scars, right?" He asked.

Bastila nodded. Revan sighed, "When I refused to answer any questions about the holocrons, they tortured me. At first were beatings, but then, they increased the level of torture. They electrocuted me and whipped me, and well, you know the rest." He said.

"Revan…I" Bastila said but Revan cut her off.

"No, it's not your fault, okay?" He said taking her in his arms, "It's theirs. Do you remember what you told me when I found out what Malak did to you?" He asked looking down at her.

"Yes." She answered. "It's just…since the Terentatek hurt you, I hate to see you injured." She said resting her head on his chest. The minutes went by for the two Jedis, the sound of Revan's heartbeats relaxed her, after a few minutes, they broke apart.

"C'mon. The Council is waiting for us." Revan said and put his brown robe on. They left the hospital hand-in-hand and headed to the new Enclave. Once they were there, the Council thanked Revan and his friends for locating the holocrons and revealing the identity of the Dark Jedis who were posing as Jedis. Four days later, the holocrons were destroyed, so anyone could use the information again.

* * *

><p>Eight months passed after the battle of Dromund Kaas and the wedding of Revan and Bastila took a time to plan, they both decided it would take place on Dantooine, they kept the guest list short, only their friends and the High Council and few masters would attend at the ceremony.<p>

Inside his tent, Revan was finishing dressing up, he had bought a nice black suit, and his face was clean shaved. When he finished, he went out and waited near the altar. Inside her tent, Bastila was getting ready for the best day of her life, although she was more nervous than ever.

"I'm so nervous." She said, while Mission and Meetra were helping her with her make up.

"Oh relax Bas, you aren't going to pull back right?" Mission said.

"Besides, I'm sure Revan is as nervous as you are." Meetra said.

"Maybe you are right." Bastila answered. After Mission and Meetra finished, they helped her to put on her veil.

"Let's not keep him waiting." Meetra said.

Outside, Revan was fixing and stretching his clothes, but besides that, he was happy to see all his friends; Juhuani, Jolee, Kraig, Atton and Carth were there, even Canderous and Zaalbar were there; they decided to take a break from their obligations.

"Hey buddy, how are you feeling?" Carth asked patting Revan's back.

"Hi Carth, I'm just a little terrified." Revan answered.

"Oh, c'mon Revan, really?" Carth asked. Revan only shrugged his shoulders. "Don't tell me the hero of the Mandalorian Wars and the former Dark Lord is brave to fight hundreds of Sith but is scared in his own wedding?" Carth said joking.

"He is also losing his patience, Carth." Revan said.

"Whoa! Easy there." Carth said raising his hands in defeat. "I was also nervous, hell, there's nothing more than can turn you nervous." He said.

Revan sighed, "Yeah, I know Carth. Thanks." He said.

"Here she comes." Kraig said.

Revan was paralyzed when he saw her future wife, Bastila who was being escorted by Mission and Meetra felt the look of Revan and blushed. "Go for him." Mission said. Jolee was the one who escorted Bastila to the altar and gave her to Revan.

"Bas, you…you…look more beautiful than ever." Revan said.

"Thanks, you also look handsome." Bastila said.

"Shall we?" Revan said as he offered her his hand. She took it and the two walked to the altar.

The vows were read, the rings were given and then the part everyone was waiting to come:

"Bastila Shan, do you take Revan to be your lawfully wedded husband?" The priest asked.

Bastila smiled and said, "I do." Then the priest turned to Revan.

"Revan Desman, do you take Bastila to be your lawfully wedded wife?" The priest asked.

"I do." Revan said.

"Then, by the power vested in me, I now declare you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Revan lifted the veil covering Bastila's face and leaned down to her giving her a passionate kiss, in which she gave him in returned. The cheer and applauses of their friends was heard and the newlyweds went with their friends.

"Congratulations." Meetra said hugging Revan and Bastila.

"Thanks sis." Revan said holding his wife closer.

"Congrats guys." Atton said.

"Thanks." Revan and Bastila answered.

"So, do you have any plans?" Revan asked.

Meetra took Atton's hand in hers and said, "Not yet, but Atton is willing to complete his Jedi training here on Dantooine." She said.

"Really? That's good to hear." Revan said.

Meetra and Atton left the couple when they saw Kraig coming their way. "Kraig!" Revan said. "Thanks." He said shaking hands with Kraig.

"You're welcome Revan." Kraig answered.

"Do you know what are you going to do now?" Bastila asked.

Kraig took a deep breath and said "Yes, I'm going to train in the ways of the Jedi. It took me a while to make the choice, but after all this; I decided to serve the light instead of the Dark."

"Well, good luck." Revan said.

"Thanks, good luck to you too." Kraig said.

While the reception was held, Revan couldn't take his eyes off from Bastila, she looked more beautiful than ever, and he still couldn't believe they were going to spend the rest of their lives together. A few years back, he had become the great Revan, hero of the Republic and then he became the Dark Lord. But the destiny decided to give him another chance and he found her. It took a while for Bastila to admit her true feelings for him, but when she did it, she knew that this man had won her heart. But then, they thought they had lost the other when they were separated by the Sith, but once again, they were reunited.

While Revan was lost in his thoughts, Carth came from behind and whispered something, "Everything is ready." Revan turned around, "Thanks Carth." He said, Carth nodded and said "Good Luck."

Revan took a deep breath and extended his hand to Bastila. "Bas, can I have this dance with you, my love?" He asked.

She smiled and took Revan's hand, "I'd be honored." He smiled and leaded her to the dance floor, in that moment the music started to play. "Do you remember how is it done?" He whispered. She nodded, "Yes, but I don't know if I can do it in front of everyone."

"Don't worry; we'll do it like nobody's around." He said smiling. They started to dance in the same way they had done it back on Manaan, they just focused on the other and when the music ended, all their friends were clapping and cheering.

* * *

><p>When the party finished, Revan and Bastila left the party to their new house which Revan bought only a few months back. They were going to their house in a speeder with them sitting on the front and behind were HK and T3.<p>

When they arrived at the home, HK mounted guard outside the house, Revan carried Bastila all the bride style and T3 open the door and they went inside; he put her on the floor.

"Revan, it's beautiful." Bastila said as she saw the living room, the house Revan bought it wasn't too small or too big. The house had three rooms and two bathrooms.

"Only the best for you sweetheart." Revan said.

"You are sweet." Bastila said and kissed him gently on the lips.

Later that night, Revan was sitting on the terrace thinking about everything that had happened in the last year, until Bastila interrupted his thoughts. "What are you doing?" She asked hugging him from behind.

"I was just thinking." Revan answered.

"About?" Bastila asked.

"That the situation of the holocrons is over. We can finally have a peaceful time for us." Revan answered.

"Well, if something we can be sure about the future is that tonight is going to be a night full of joy and bliss." She answered kissing him on the cheek.

Revan stood up and looked at her, "I've never seen you so…excited." He said.

Bastila chuckled, "Well, I'm going to spend the night with my husband." She said seductively while she was undoing the knot of his tie.

Revan smiled and they went to their room, they sat on the bed and Revan stared at his wife. "I love you." He said. "I love you too." She said.

He leaned to her and kissed her on the lips, she wrapped her arms around his neck while he wrapped his arms around her waist and drew her closer. His lips moved to her neck and she took the opportunity to whisper something to him, he smiled against her skin and she buried her face in his shoulder. When they broke apart, she got up from bed, a smiled appeared on Revan's face and he also got up from bed. Standing behind Bastila, he placed his hands on her waist and kissed her softly on the neck.

"So, are you happy that everything is over?" He asked while he has loosing Bastila's hair, then he kissed her on the shoulder.

She turned around and smiled, "Yes." She answered glazing at his amber eyes. Revan kissed her passionately and drew her closer to him until there was no space between their bodies. She took of his coat and dropped it on the floor, he took her face between his hands and deepened the kiss; they broke apart when they both needed oxygen. They rested their foreheads against each other, his hands moved to her waist while her fingers traced over the buttons of his shirt.

"I really love when you do that." He whispered in her ear. Bastila rolled her eyes and threw him onto the bed then she climbed on top of him, he tried to sit up but she pushed him down to the bed. A smirked appeared on Revan's face and his hands moved to her legs and he started to move them up until they rested on her thighs, then he started to caress them. A small smiled appeared on her face and leaned down and met his lips on a passionate kiss. Their lip lock got more intense and she started to unbutton his shirt and took it off, he smiled against her lips and looked for the zipper of her dress, when he found it, he unzipped it as he buried his face in her neck. She moaned when she felt his lips going down exploring every inch of her body.

* * *

><p>She looked like an angel; although she was sleeping he could swear she was smiling. Everything about her was perfect, her body, her face, her lips and her bluish-gray eyes. He smiled and brushed away a strain of her beautiful dark brown hair. She stirred in her sleep and opened her eyes, when he saw them he could almost swear they glowed in the dark.<p>

"Hey." She said sleepy.

"Hey." He answered softly.

"Are you watching my sleep?" She asked.

"Maybe." He answered smiling, then he kissed her on her bare shoulder. "I love you." He said.

She kissed him on the chest "I love you too." She answered. He kissed her on the lips and she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him down to the bed with her as she deepened the kiss, and they started again when she felt him on top of her and felt his warm skin against hers.

* * *

><p>The next day, Bastila woke up with a big smile in her face, she still was wondering if last night had been a dream, she felt a strong arm around her, she turned her head and saw Revan sleeping peacefully next to her, she watched her hand and saw the ring, she sighed in relief and slipped out from the bed trying not to wake Revan. She searched for something to cover herself and grabbed the shirt that Revan had used last night; after grabbing her hair in a small bun, Bastila left the bedroom and went to the kitchen.<p>

Minutes later, Revan woke up and put on his gray pants and went out of the bedroom, when he entered in the living room, he saw Bastila cooking the breakfast; he smiled and walked to her.

"Good morning Mrs. Desman." Revan said kissing his wife gently on the cheek.

"Good morning Mr. Shan." Bastila said smiling.

After breakfast, they cleaned up the kitchen, while Bastila was washing the dishes, Revan stood behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders, he slid his hands tracing her curves until they rested on her waist then Revan started to kiss the back of her neck.

"What are you doing?" She asked laughing.

"Nothing." He answered and continued kissing her neck.

"Wait." Bastila said facing Revan. "I think we should go somewhere private."

"Okay, then." Revan answered. "I'll be in the bedroom if you need me." He whispered and kissed her on the head, and then he returned to the bedroom.

Felling tempted with Revan's proposal, Bastila stopped what she was doing and decided to go to their bedroom, but when she entered, Revan wasn't there until she was carried up by him. Clinging tightly to his husband's neck and pressing her head lovingly against his bare chest, Bastila giggled until Revan laid her down on the bed, then he climbed on top of her.

"Well, now I'm here. Are you going to tell me your plans for today?" She asked.

Revan chuckled and looked into her bluish-gray eyes. "Yes, my plan is to stay all day in bed with you, if it's possible." He said.

"Really?" She asked.

"Mmhm. So, what do you say?" He asked.

"Maybe." She said running a hand through his hair.

"So that means that I'll have to convince you." Revan said and kissed her passionately then he started to kiss her face and every inch of her neck and collarbone as he played with the shirt she was wearing. She let out a small purr of pleasure when she felt one of his hands running up her leg.

"Okay, I think I'm convinced." Bastila said as she felt the lips of her husband exploring her body.

* * *

><p>Months of happiness and joy passed for the newlyweds, but also months of sadness; especially for Bastila. Six months after getting married, she and Revan decided to go to Coruscant to tell Helena the news about their marriage, she has happy for both, but in the same week she died peacefully and happy for her daughter. After her mother passed away, Bastila cried almost everyday, the good thing was that Revan was there for her, he supported in all her grief and always reminded her that she still had time with her mother before passing away. The weeks passed and Bastila smiled again and thanked Revan for all his support. Also The Order grew in the months, Kraig and Visas were accepted in the Order and became very good friends; Carth was happy that other planets offered help to restore Telos. Atton and Meetra talked much about the future, but Meetra was surprised when Atton asked her to marry him, which she accepted instantly. Revan was happy for them and told Atton to take well care of her, Mission stayed in Coruscant and studied to become a pilot with the Republic. Everything was good, but was about to get better in Revan's life one day…<p>

The life had been peaceful for the two Jedis, although they had talked about getting away from the Order, they decided they would do it until the first baby arrived. The sun was setting on the gold plains of Dantooine, and like every day, Revan and Bastila were inside their house to look the sunset.

"Here." He said giving her a cup of hot tea.

"Thanks." She said grabbing the cup.

"You're welcome." He answered while he was sitting beside her on the couch.

He sipped his tea and placed the cup on the table, then he lay on the couch, he noticed she was staring at her cup. "Bas, are you okay?" He asked.

"What?" She asked confused. "Oh…yes, I'm fine." She answered and placed the cup on the table; she lay beside him and snuggled closer. He wrapped an arm around her and whispered something to her causing her to chuckle while he kissed her on the forehead.

"Honey?" Bastila asked while she was tracing Revan's line jaw with her finger.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Can I tell you something?" She asked again.

"Sure." Revan answered as they both sat up. "What is it?"

"What if I told you that you're going to be a dad?" She asked. Revan was shocked but happy, a wide smile appeared on his face as he was trying to say something; finally a few words came out.

"Really?" He asked nervous. "Y-you mean…that you're…"

"Yes." Bastila said nodding her head.

Revan got up, "Baby, that's wonderful." He said and hugged her. He kissed her and when they broke apart, he asked, "How long have you know?"

"Just a few days ago." She answered smiling.

Revan smiled then he left out a light chuckle. "I'm the greatest jerk in the whole universe." He said.

"Why you say that?" Bastila asked.

"Because I never noticed something was different with you." He answered.

"Hey, it's ok. You're just human." She said placing a hand on his cheek. "Besides, I wanted to be a surprise."

"Well, you did a great job." He answered and placed his hand over her belly, he took a deep breath and closed his eyes, and he felt a small spark of life within his wife. He opened his eyes and smiled. "Yep, there is it." Revan said and embraced his wife again;he buried his face in her hair and said, "I'm the luckiest man on this galaxy."

She looked up at him and said, "Oh really? Why so?"

"Because you gave me a second chance when no one else did, and beacuse I fell in love with the most beautiful woman in the whole universe and now I'm married with her, besides in a couple of months I'll be able to meet my first child."

"Well, I can also consider my self lucky." She said. "You have save my life in many ways and you taught me, there's also a good life beyond the Jedi Order and the Code. And now, we are going to have a family." Revan smiled and kissed her.

Two months passed and Revan wandered if his child would be a boy or a girl, until Bastila told him that they would have twins. This made Revan to be surprised and happier. The months went by and Revan attended every need of Bastila, he even spent days arranging the room that would be of their children once they were born. After five months, the day of the birth was only a week apart…

* * *

><p>Just like every morning on his routine, Revan woke up and got up from bed; he went to the bathroom and took a shower. After he came out from the refresher, he put his blue pants on and dried his hair, he examined himself on the mirror, he looked at the small scar that appeared in the lower part of his neck and he also looked at the two scars that crossed his chest. He smiled and returned to the bedroom, he lay down on the bed next to Bastila who was still sleeping; he kissed her on her bare shoulder and she stirred in her sleep. She turned around opening her eyes, and saw Revan smiling at her and she also smiled.<p>

"Hey princess." He said as he was propping himself on his elbow.

"Hey." She answered in a sleepy voice. "What time is it?" She asked.

"Like nine thirty." He answered. "So, how do you feel?" He asked.

"Fine." She answered.

"And the babies?" He asked placing a hand over Bastila's bulging belly.

"They are fine." She answered smiling. "I think they just have awakened." Revan smiled and said, "Really?"

"Yes." She grabbed his hand and led it to her belly where one of the babies was kicking, he smiled when he felt the small kicks, "That's good to hear", he said and kissed her belly and then he kissed her, after they broke apart, he caressed her long brown hair. "Hey I have been planning something for today."

"Really?" She asked "What did you plan?"

"Well, first, I'm going to cook your favorite breakfast and later we are going to take a walk through the plains of Dantooine. And by the end of the day, a friend of us is coming to visit us." Revan said.

"Who is coming to visit us?" Bastila asked curious.

"Sorry babe, but is a surprise." Revan said and got up from the bed.

After having breakfast, Revan and Bastila walked through the plains hand-in-hand. Later, they went to Khoonda spaceport and saw Mission waiting for them. Bastila was surprised to see Mission; she told them that she was having vacations and decided to come and visit them. At night, Mission went to sleep, so Revan and Bastila were alone in their bedroom. He was leaning against the pillows while she was resting her head on his chest.

"Do you think I'm going to be a good father?" Revan asked suddenly.

"Revan…" Bastila said sitting up. "Do you really think that?" She asked looking at his amber eyes.

He shrugged. "I don't know, I guess I'm nervous to be a father." He said.

"Sweetheart, don't worry, okay?" She said. "I'm also nervous but I think it's natural to all those who are going to be parents."

Revan drew a faint smile across his face. "Besides, you have been a good Jedi and a good husband, and you're the most patient, kindest and loving man I've ever met, so I think you're going to be an amazing father." Bastila said.

Revan smiled again and placed his hand over Bastila's belly and caressed it with his thumb, a few minutes later they laid down on the bed. "Goodnight my handsome knight." She said. "Sweet dreams my beautiful princess." He said and kissed her wife. Then he kissed her belly, "Goodnight little ones." He said to his babies, and they fall asleep. Around three o'clock, Bastila woke up, something inside her told her it was time, she didn't feel well in the day and now feeling was stronger.

"Revan." She said shaking him a little bit.

"What?" Revan said in a sleepy voice. "Are you fine? How are the babies?" He asked worried.

"We are fine, just…it's time." She answered.

Revan looked at her, but he realized what Bastila was talking about. "Now?" Revan asked with a nervous smile.

She nodded her head. Revan got up from the bed like lighting and put on a sweatshirt. He helped Bastila to sit up, while Revan was looking for something, she called him, "Revan."

"What? You need to stay here?" He asked worried.

"No." She shook her head. Then she smiled, "We're going to be parents!"

Revan smiled and kissed her softly. "I know. Don't worry, you can do this." He said and helped her to get up and the two went out of the bedroom and walked towards the door.

"What's going on?" Mission asked sleepy as she was rubbing her eyes.

"The babies… are coming." Revan said nervously.

Mission was surprised and went with them to Khoonda hospital, before leaving, Revan told T3 to send a message to Meetra telling her to meet him in Khoonda hospital. After ten minutes; Revan, Bastila and Mission arrived at the hospital, Atton and Meetra were already there and she went with Bastila; leaving the others behind.

* * *

><p>The hours passed and the night became day, Revan paced around the waiting room. Atton brought coffee for everyone and asked Revan if he was nervous about being a father, Revan answered yes and said that he would do everything for his kids. Finally, after hours of waiting, almost ten to be exact, Revan heard the cry of his first child, ten minutes later he heard the second one crying. Meetra came out from the maternity area with a big smile in her face a few minutes later; she hugged Revan, "Congratulations daddy." She said.<p>

Revan laughed nervously. "They are beautiful." Meetra said. "You can go now."

"Meetra." Revan said before he could go and see his wife and children. "Thanks sis." He said. Meetra smiled and Revan went to his wife's room. He stood in front of the door; he took a deep breath and opened the door. Inside the room, Bastila was sitting up on the bed, she looked tired but happy. She had in her arms a small infant wrapped in a white cloth, the baby left out a small cry and she rocked the newborn in her arms. Revan froze when he saw the picture of mother and child, she noticed him on the doorway and smiled.

"Here comes your daddy." Bastila whispered to the newborn.

Revan smiled and got closer to the bed, he sat on the bed and looked at the small infant wrapped in the white cloth.

"Revan, I want you to meet our son." Bastila said.

"A boy?" He asked nervous.

"Yes." She answered smiling. He moved the white cloth so he could see the baby's face, "He's beautiful." He placed his hand softly in his son's head and the baby cooed and opened his eyes.

"Hey, little guy." Revan said and the baby giggled excitedly when he saw his father. "He has your eyes." He said to Bastila, she only smiled in return.

"Mr. Desman?" A nurse asked.

Revan turned back and saw the nurse with another infant in her arms also wrapped in a white cloth. "Here's your daughter sir." The nurse said.

Revan felt a jolt of emotions flowing though his body, he looked at Bastila and she told him, "Carry her." The nurse placed the little girl who almost cried but she calmed down as soon as Revan took her in his arms, then the nurse left the room. Revan sat back on the bed and looked at his daughter.

"She's beautiful." He said looking at his daughter then he turned to Bastila. "They are perfect." He said and kissed her wife gently on the forehead. A tear of joy ran down his face and Bastila wiped it.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too." She answered and rested her head on his shoulder.

Revan smiled and examined the two kids, _his _kids and they were alike, only that his son had bluish-gray eyes like his mother and the girl had amber eyes like him. He kissed his daughter on the forehead and then he kissed his wife softly on the lips. After a while, Bastila broke the blissful silence. "So, how are we going to name them?" She asked.

Revan smiled when he looked at his son, "I was thinking naming the boy…Allen." He said.

Bastila looked at him in surprise when she recognized the name of her father. "Revan, you are not kidding?" She asked.

"No, I'm not." He answered. "Baby, I know you loved your father very much, and since you miss him I decided, in case we had a boy, to name him after his grandfather." He said. "So, do you like it?"

"Yes, I do. Thank you" She answered running her hand through the baby's brown hair. "_My beautiful Allen_." She whispered to the small infant who was fast asleep and kissed him softly on the forehead. "And how about our baby girl?" She said looking at the baby in Revan's arms who was sucking her thumb.

"How about Jade?"

"I like it".

Minutes later, Meetra entered in the room. "Hey guys. Someone wants to meet the babies." She said.

"Come in." Revan said. Meetra went inside; behind her were Mission and Atton. When Mission saw the babies, she approached to the bed. "Aww, they are so cute." She said. Revan and Bastila chuckled.

"Can I choose their names?" Mission asked excited.

"Sorry Mission, but we already have chosen the names." Bastila said.

"Yes, our little guy here is going to be Allen, and our little princess is going to be Jade." Revan said.

Meetra got close to the bed and looked at the babies "You did a great job Rev."

"Honey." Bastila said softly. He looked at her wife and smiled.

"Atton, Meetra we want to tell you something." Revan said.

"We want you to be the godparents of Allen and Jade." Bastila said. Meetra and Atton smiled, then Mission spoke up, "I think it's another word for change diapers."

"Don't worry Mission, you can be the aunt." Revan said. "Yes, thank you." Mission answered happily.

"Can I spoil them?" Atton asked.

"Um…sweetheart, I think you should let Revan take care of that." Meetra said as the couple chuckled.

"Well, you two did a great job." Atton said.

The couple smiled, a new story was about to be written. Revan was happy, now that the galaxy was safe, he could take a time to be a father and rise his children. Nothing in the whole galaxy could take him away from his wife and children, yes, ups and downs could be on the way in the future, but together they could face them.

**The End.**


End file.
